Llamémoslo destino
by Fuka Ozmafia
Summary: Alec es un joven británico que llega a EUA para empezar de nuevo, para liberarse de los prejuicios que lo ahogan en su hogar. Magnus es un diseñador sumamente exitoso a quien la fama y la fortuna lo han sumido en un tedio de vida. Sus vidas se cruzan por casualidad y en el sitio menos pensado. Suerte o casualidad? llamémoslo destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Febrero**

-12 de febrero, 9 a.m -

New heaven lo recibía con un frío y lluvioso día de febrero, la temperatura era cercana a los 6 grados bajo cero y las calles se abarrotaban de gente muy abrigada con paraguas.

Alec miraba las calles distraídamente a través de la ventana del taxi que acaba de tomar. Esta ciudad sería su hogar desde ahora y no podía evitar sentirse entraño. Había vivido toda su vida en Hampstead, una de las zonas mas costosas de Londres donde sus padres tenían una enorme y antigua mansión con bastas zonas verdes y flores por doquier. Nunca pensó que se iría tan lejos como lo estaba New Heaven en Connecticut EUA pero cuando Jace se había ido hacia mas de un año tras la muerte de sus padres había considerado en vivir con él pero se le hacía muy extraño irse tan lejos mas encima cuando sus padres esperaban que él fuera a Cambridge u Oxford lo cual no era problema para Alec dado su brillante historial académico. A fin de cuentas había sido aceptado en ambas y él había optado por Cambridge y ya estaba en tercer año sin embargo todo había cambiado cuando salió de closet.

Si, Alec es gay y mantenía en ese entonces una relación clandestina con un parisino llamado Sebastian Verlac. Había sido una bonita relación de año y medio que había terminado abruptamente cuando Robert Lightwood los había visto besarse y el infierno se desato en la familia Lightwood... Alec había admitido frente a sus padres ser homosexual y su madre se había sentido incomoda pero trataba de aceptarlo, ahora su padre... su padre había sido otro tema. Le había gritado a todo pulmón que no tendría un hijo homosexual, que lo había criado bien, que era un desagradecido y un montón de incoherencias homofobicas.

Alec se había ido a vivir con sus abuelos que siempre lo habían aceptado incondicionalmente, especialmente su abuela quien adoraba a todos sus nietos y después de una larga conversación por videollamada con Jace había decidido mandar solicitud para la universidad que iba Jace, Yale. En cuando lo habían aceptado había hecho las maletas y se había ido de Londres quizás para siempre.

El taxi se detuvo en un edificio bastante moderno de al menos 10 pisos, Alec pagó y bajo su valija. Solo traía ropa y libros en la maleta, sus abuelos le mandarían el resto de las cosas en la semana.

Toco el timbre y la voz adormilada de Jace se oyó por el intercomunicador

-¿Quien es?

-Soy yo, Alec.

-¡Joder! ya mismo te abro.

Pasaron un par de minutos y a través las vidriada fachada del edificio se vio a Jace salir del ascensor y correr a abrir la puerta para abrazar fuerte al alto ojiazul

-Maldición Alec, me hubieras dicho que llegabas hoy, te hubiera ido a buscar.

-No hacía falta, tenia tu dirección.

-También es tu dirección desde ahora -sonrió- vamos pasa, que hace un frío de mil demonios.

-Si, tienes razón.

Ambos subieron al ascensor hablando de trivialidades como el viaje y demás.

El departamento de Jace y que ahora también sería de Alec era un semi piso en el 8vo de dos dormitorios con baño privado en ambos, un amplio living, una cocina moderna que Jace poco usaba a decir verdad y una gran balcón que daba a una avenida ofreciendo una hermosa vista de la ciudad, especialmente por las noches.

-Ya sabes donde esta todo así que ponte cómodo, los muebles para tu dormitorio llegaron hace unos días así que tu dormitorio esta listo.

-Me da cosa que hayas tenido que hacer tantos cambios por mi -dijo Alec dejándose cae en el sofá del living- ¿estas seguro que me quieres aquí? después de todo no vives en el campus universitario porque odias la falta de privacidad que sentías allí.

-Entre otras cosas... -murmuro Jace- Pero claro que estoy seguro, que idioteces estas diciendo, ¡eres mi mejor amigo maldición! casi un hermano, me encanta que vengas a vivir conmigo.

-Ok, ok -sonrió- a mi también me agrada la idea de vivir contigo.

-Además por fin tendré alguien que me cocine todos los días -rió- Clary solo lo hace los fines de semanas que puede quedarse aquí.

-Admítelo solo por eso me quieres aquí -bromeo- ¿Y como va la relación con esa niña?

-Me atrapaste -dijo dramáticamente- No le digas niña que ya es mayor de edad

-Cuando la conociste tenía 16, era una niña igual que Izzy.

-Pero en esa época no me interesaba o bueno tal vez si un poco pero era muy chica, me porte muy bien hasta el año pasado pero contestando tu pregunta va muy bien, aunque me fastidia verla tan poco, si fuera a un colegio normal y no a ese maldito internado nos veríamos mas que un par de días al mes -frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero gracias a que ese maldito internado esta en la misma ciudad donde vives puedes verla cada vez que tiene permiso de salir. *

-Tienes razón en ello -rió- ¿Quieres un café?

-Muero por uno, pero puedo prepararlo yo mismo -se pudo de pie pero Jace lo detuvo de ir a la cocina

-No te preocupes puedo hacerlo yo, soy inútil en la cocina pero puedo hacer una taza de café decente tu ve a desempacar si quieres.

Alec sonrió y asintió yéndose entonces hacia el que sería su dormitorio

* * *

-10.30 a.m-

-Señorita Lightwood es la tercera o cuarta vez que la tengo aquí en este mes, sabe que debo llamar a sus padres ¿verdad?

-Director Castairs no fue mi culpa ¡fue la perra de Cecile!

-Cuide su vocabulario señorita Lightwood -Su voz era firme pero no levantaba la voz en ningún momento.

James Castairs era un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños que apenas pasaba los 30, ejercía como director de la academia Suffield, un internado mixto para gente realmente adinerada.

-Pero director, ¡yo solo defendía a Emma! y a Clary que quiso defender a Emma también

-¿Emma? -a la mención de su sobrina decidió dejar el sermón para otro momento- ¿Que paso con Emma? cuénteme desde el principio que paso.

Después que Isabelle le contó con pelos y señales lo ocurrido, el director Castairs hablo con su secretaria.

-Señorita Lovelace, llame a mi sobrina por favor y a la señorita Cecile Davidson

-Enseguida señor director

-Señorita Lightwood hágame el favor de esperar un momento afuera mientras hablo con ellas.

Izzy asintió y salió de la oficina.

* * *

-Alrededor del mediodía-

-Solo a ti se te ocurre pasar tu año sabático dando clases en un internado para niños pijos

-Te recuerdo mi querido Will que tu fuiste uno de ellos

-¡Nunca! yo fui privilegiado que es otra cosa.

-Si, lo que tu digas -rió Magnus- y que puedo decir, las frivolidades de la vida ya me aburren estuve tan solo 3 meses viajando, bebiendo, durmiendo, en fiestas y ya estaba asqueado de todo cuando Cat me contó de su amiga que entraba en licencia por maternidad y necesitaban un profesor sustituto para historia del arte.

-Magnus Bane te estas haciendo viejo si ya no quieres enfiestarte con nadie

-¿Enfiestarme? ¿hablas de sexo? ¿Me estas por hacer una proposición indecorosa William?

-Ya quisieras Bane, no creas que olvido que fui tu crush en el pasado

-Sueñas mi querido William -rió

-No quieres admitirlo pero yo se que soy tu tipo.

-¿Narcisista, egocentrico y pedante? No lo creo

-Si te describes a ti mismo por supuesto que no, pero yo me refiera al cabello y los ojos.

Una carcajada escapo de los labios de Magnus al tiempo que sonaba la campana del colegio

-Diablos el receso termino. Will siempre es un gusto perder el tiempo contigo, salúdame a Tessa y a los niños.

-Cuídate Bane, especialmente de las bestezuelas sanguinarias

-Descuida, dudo que haya patos en la ciudad -rió-

-Como sea y nunca es tiempo perdido cuando estas en mi maravillosa presencia.

-Me imaginó -el sarcasmo fue evidente aunque Magnus no creyó que Will lo notara -Hasta luego Will

Cortó la llamada mientras los estudiantes comenzaba a llenar el salón. Lo dicho por Will no era del todo errado en cuanto a que si se había tomado un año sabático ¿por qué rayos estaba trabajando en un colegio? pero es que mas allá de las razones que le dio a Will las cuales eran ciertas también había otra que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie y es que Magnus que se sentía terriblemente solo cuando no estaba en actividad constante. Si, había estado estresado, si había sido idea suya lo del año sabático pero no había sido una muy buena idea al fin y al cabo.

-Buenos días profesor Bane. -dijeron en coro un grupo de jovencitas muy maquilladas

-Buenos días señoritas -sonrió- siéntense que la clase esta por comenzar.

-Cecile, ya deja de parecer una desesperada y siéntate -dijo Izzy sin siquiera mirarla pasando hasta su lugar delante de Clary por el sector medio del salón. Risas se extendieron por todo el salón.

-Al menos yo no recurro al chantaje emocional para librarme de un castigo

Un "Uhhhh" se dejo oír por el salón mientras que Cecile miraba toda altanera a Izzy.

Hija de un político americano, Cecile era la típica niña malcriada con cara de muñeca, de cabellera lacia y rubia, ojos celestes y figura envidiable.

-Que culpa tengo de que seas lo suficientemente retrasada para molestar a la sobrina del director -rió Izzy parecía mas interesada en sus uñas que en la discusión que mantenía con su compañera- ¿en serio creíste que no se lo diría? además Emma me agrada. No se si eres muy ingenua o muy tonta.. no espera, si lo se, eres tonta -Risas otra vez

-Niñas ya estuvo bien, silencio para que pueda comenzar la clase -Una sonrisa como de anuncio de pasta dental por parte de Magnus fue suficiente para que la mayoría de las mujeres y algunos hombres guardaran silencio y lo miraran embobados por la belleza del profesor Bane.

-Antes de comenzar con la clase de hoy quiero sus tareas para hoy en mi escritorio

Después que los estudiantes dejaran sus hojas en el escritorio la clase prosiguió sin mayores problemas.

Profesor Bane se necesita su presencia en la oficina del director -Se escucho por el altavoz y Magnus dirigió su mirada al reloj en su muñeca, faltaban cerca de 5 minutos de clases pero por hoy podía darla por finalizada.

-Bueno niños es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima clase. -Magnus les sonrió nuevamente y se dedico a recoger sus cosas

-Profesor Bane lamento cualquier inconveniente que yo pueda haberle causado -Con una voz extremadamente cursi y batiendo sus falsas pestañas estaba Cecile de pie junto al escritorio, su séquito de perras como Izzy las llamaba estaban justo detrás de su líder

-¿Por qué me causarías algún inconveniente Cecile?

-Porque yo tuve un percance con Isabelle y quizás por eso lo llamen

-Percance? -rió Izzy acercándose al escritorio- Intimidaste a Emma y empujaste a Clary, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados

-¡No es cierto! esa zanahoria me molesto y tu me jalaste del cabello

-¡Porque tu molestaste primero a Emma! -Grito Clary desde su asiento que había estado oyendo toda la conversación

-Ya niñas, no se alteren -intervino Magnus- Y Cecile gracias por tu preocupación -sonrió- si me disculpan, debo ir con el director.

-Profesor Bane, ¿aceptara esta vez salir con nosotras el fin de semana? -preguntó una de las chicas que se encontraba en el séquito de la rubia ganándose una fea mirada de esta.

-Lo siento señoritas, no es apropiado y además no me interesan las niñas

-Le interesan los niños -se oyó al fondo del salón seguido de carcajadas masculinas

-De hecho soy bisexual -sonrió Magnus mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- pero eso no viene al caso, tengo 34 años y ustedes son niños para mi.

Y dicho eso se fue del salón.

* * *

-3 p.m-

(Alec)

-Una hora atrás-

 _-¡Izzy! ¿yo tu tutor? ¿en serio? -Así grité por el celular a mi hermana menor- Acabo de llegar y sales con esto._

 _-Perdón, perdón ¡perdooooooooon! entre en pánico cuando el director dijo que llamaría a papá y mamá tu sabes como son, ¿Y si me sacan del colegio? sabes lo que me costó convencerlos para que me dejaran venir acá, Clary es mi única amiga y no quería quedarme en Londres después de que ella y su madre se fueron._

 _Suspiré antes de contestarle_

 _-Lo sé Izzy lo sé_

 _-Además si tu eres mi tutor ya no tendré que esperar a que papá y mamá vengan por mi en vacaciones y no tendré que ir a Londres mas que para navidad a ver a los abuelos._

 _Otro largo suspiro_

 _-Esta bien Izzy pero ¿como convencerás a nuestro padres de esto? ¿y como el colegio acepto tan fácil lo que le dijiste?_

 _-Fue cuestión de suerte digamos, ni papá ni mamá contestaron cuando la secretaria llamo y entonces llamaron a los abuelos y ellos podría decirse que mintieron por mi_

 _-Ok... ¿y a que tengo que ir ahora?_

 _-¿No te lo dijeron? ...supongo que informarte que en este mes es como la cuarta vez que peleo con una compañera_

 _-¿Tanto como para que quieran llamar a nuestro padres?_

 _-... Algo así_

 _-¡Izzy!_

 _-Fue por una causa justa ¡lo juro!_

No podía creer que realmente estaba haciendo lo que iba a hacer pero que puedo decir, Izzy siempre me convence de todo y ahora una hora después de hablar con ella estoy yendo a su colegio. Tenia cerca de una hora hasta el colegio de Izzy, Jace me dijo que podía usar su moto cuando quisiera pero no me siento cómodo en su Ducati

-Debería comprar un auto -Murmure para mi mismo mientras caminaba adentrándome en la propiedad del colegio. Lucia mas moderno que el colegio que iba en Londres, con una fachada de piedra rojiza y blanco. Los techos de tejas negras y las grandes extensiones de césped bien cuidado.

Afortunadamente había llegado en horario de clase y casi no había gente deambulando por ningún lado, me podía incomodo cuando la gente me miraba raro.

Pregunte donde era la oficina del director y una amable señora mayor me indico el camino

-Buenos días -la secretaria, una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años me sonrió- soy Alec Lighwood

-Oh el tutor de la señorita Lightwood, buenos días tome asiento, al director lo atenderá enseguida

-Gracias.

La secretaria tomo un par de papeles y entró en la oficina del director, esperaba no me llevara mucho tiempo ya que aún debo pasar por la universidad.

* * *

-3.20 p.m-

(Magnus)

-Lamento pedírtelo a ti Magnus, es que la señorita Wheather a quien estas reemplazando es quien se quedaba para las detenciones generalmente

-No te preocupes Jem -hice un gesto con mi mano restandole importancia- no es como si tuviera algo que hacer, puedo quedarme un par de horas mas.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió- De momento solo son las dos estudiantes que te dije pero si para el final del día llega alguien mas te lo haré saber

-Señor director -La secretaria entro con papeles en mano y me sonrió en cuanto me vio, es una agradable señora aunque a veces tenía la impresión que me miraba mucho. Bueno a decir verdad quien no me mira a mi - El tutor de la señorita Lightwood esta aquí

-Que pase -La secretaria se fue y Jem volvió su mirada en mi- Tienes otra clase en un par de minutos ¿verdad?

-Si la ultima del día, oye ¿Isabelle no tiene padres?

-Claro que tiene padres pero su hermano acaba de llegar de Londres y al parecer estará a cargo de ella, sus padres... bueno, son los típicos padres ricos

-¿Demasiado enfocados en sus metas laborales para recordar que tienen hijos? -Jem alzo las cejas y se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta- en fin, nos vemos luego

-Hasta luego Magnus y gracias

Le sonreí a Jem y me di vuelta para salir cuando una visión celestial me dejo completamente inmóvil por un par de minutos.

En la puerta había un hombre, el hermano de Isabelle seguramente que acaba de llegar y joder que era hermoso. Su piel era muy blanca haciendo un contraste intenso con su cabello negro como la tinta y sus ojos ... ¡sus ojos eran alucinantes! ¿Que edad tendría? ¿20? ¿21? esperaba realmente que fuera mayor de edad.

-¿Alexander verdad? -Jem rompió mi contemplación- pasa, toma asiento - Le guiñe un ojo al precioso ángel antes de irme y se sonrojo, lo cual me pareció tan adorable. Debía saber mas de él inmediatamente y sabía a quien preguntarlo.

Desgraciadamente ya no tenía clases con Isabelle hoy pero le tocaba detención por lo que tendría que ser paciente y esperar al final del día

 _Así que Alexander... hasta su nombre es hermoso._

* * *

Hola! aquí estoy con nueva historia :D como dije en Unbelievable tiene una anécdota descabellada (? jajajajaj

Esta será una historia sencilla de romance y vida diaria o como se dice en Manga "Recuentos de la vida" aquí todos son personas comunes y corrientes como habrán notado.

Será una historia por capítulos ya que me emocione escribiendo y sería interminable si fuera un oneshot jajajaj pero para que no me pase lo mismo que con mi otra historia, haré los capítulos mas cortos y publicaré una vez por semana, no les diré día porque la verdad nunca se cuando tendré tiempo para estas cosas siempre voy sobre la marcha

Ah! una cosa mas, aquí cuando hable de Sebastian Verlac me refiero a él no a Jonathan aunque este también aparece pero son dos personas completamente diferente

Eso es todo y nos vemos la semana que viene :) besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! muchas gracias por los review, follow y favoritos :D estoy muy contenta de que les guste la historia.

En el capítulo pasado puse un asterisco que olvide explicar al final jajajaja despistada yo. Fue en la parte en la que Alec le dice a Jace que tiene suerte de que el colegio de Clary este en la misma ciudad donde vive así puede verla cuando tiene permiso de salir y con ello se refiere a que el colegio de Clary (e Izzy también) es un internado en el cual solo tienen permitido salir un fin de semana al mes. Por eso Jace se quejaba tanto XD

Lois: Gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo también te agrade :D

Erika Lightwood: Me alegro que te haya gustado!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Febrero/Parte II**

-14 de febrero 7.00 p.m-

-¡Te digo que le gustas a mi profesor!

-¡Izzy! por favor, deja de decir eso -un sonrojado Alec preparaba café mientras que Izzy palmeaba sus manos y reía feliz

-Por favor nada, no todos los días un moreno, alto y sexy me pregunta sobre ti, deja de ser tan amargado y cuéntame como fue que te vio. ¿Fue cuando fuiste a la oficina del director verdad? algo así me dijo

-Y para que me preguntas cosas que ya sabes - saco dos tazas de la alacena y le entrego una a Izzy llena de humeante capuchino mientras que para él servía café negro.

-Solo me dijo eso y no le pedí detalles así que te exijo que tu me los cuentes

-No lo haré, debiste preguntarle a él

-Pero no lo hice, estaba muy emocionada con que él dijera que mi hermano es un bombón -rió

-¡Izzy ya cállate! -Su incomodidad era evidente en el intenso rubor que cubría su rostro y el hecho que me mordía el labio inferior

-Fueron sus palabras no las mías -siguió riendo mientras salía de la cocina- es 14 de febrero así que Jace no aparecerá hasta mañana por lo que acompañaras a mi maratón de ultima serie que me recomendó Simón

-¿Otra serie de super héroes?

-Algo sí

-Te estas volviendo tan friki como él -sonrió Alec sentándose el sillón mientras que Izzy prendía la TV y buscaba Gotham en Netflix

-¡Oye! Simón es un chico muy dulce, no seas malo con él

-Y hablando de él, ¿por qué no estas con él si es 14 de febrero?

-No estamos saliendo ni nada aunque me mando un mensaje bonito esta mañana por st valentine -sonrió mientras eligió temporada y capítulo

-Se conocen hace mas de medio año y has ido a varias citas con él pensé que estaban saliendo

-No exactamente, pero no te escapes del tema que aún quiero detalles de como conociste a mi profesor

-No lo conocí, solo vi 1 minuto mientra yo entraba a la oficina del director y él salía

-¿Y te dijo algo? ¿te miro? No puede haberse mostrado tan interesado en ti si solo se cruzaron de casualidad.

-Es lo que paso, yo entraba y el salía. Punto.

-Nada de punto, te tiene que haber mirado de arriba a abajo porque te describió muy bien y opino igual que yo sobre tu nulo sentido de la moda.

-Deja mi ropa en paz y miremos la jodida serie.

-Ok, ok lo dejaré estar de momento pero ni creas que me olvidare de esto.

El ojiazul suspiro sabiendo cuan ciertas eran las palabras de su hermana.

* * *

-17 de febrero 3.00 p.m-

-Y se puede saber de todos los lugares que en lo que podíamos reunirnos ¿por que estamos en una maldita cafetería?

-Tan gruñón como siempre Ragnor, ni que te hubiera hecho venir desde Brooklyn -rió Magnus tomando un sorbo de su capuchino

-Si tuviera que venir desde Brooklyn ni soñando hubiera venido, agradece que estaba a 30 minutos de este pueblo

-Y no lo dices tan despectivamente, viviste como 6 años en aquí

-Viví en el campus en Yale y casi no salía. Las vacaciones me las pasaba en Londres en casa de mis padres pero no nos vayamos del tema y contéstame lo que te pregunte.

-Ok, Ok -suspiro- esta cafetería queda a 10' de donde trabaja Cat así que la estamos esperando que su guardia termino a las 3 y también espero poder ver a alguien que siempre viene a estar cafetería entre las 3 y las 4 de la tarde.

-¿Nueva conquista? no, aguarda no quiero saber nada de tu sórdida vida sexual, siempre me perturban tus historias.

-Vamos, ni que fuera sadomasoquista -rió- no seas tan mojigato

-El que no me haya acostado con la mitad de la población de NY como tú no me hace mojigato -Ragnor frunció el ceño y bebió de su taza de café mirando hacía la entrada - Ya llegó Catarina

-Cat aquí -Magnus agito un brazo y Catarina los saludo a la distancia caminando hacia ellos- y no exageres, admito que he tenido mucho sexo... con muchas personas... de muchas ciudades pero, no es para tanto

-Ni tu te lo crees -alzo una ceja

-Hola chicos, gracias por esperarme -Catarina colgó su abrigo, cartera y su gruesa bufanda en la silla y se sentó mostrándose agotada por una guardia hospitalaria de mas de 24 horas.

-Ni creas que lo hizo solo por ti -contesto Ragnor- Magnus ya encontró con quien revolcarse y por eso nos arrastró aquí

-No tienes porque ser tan ordinario -protesto el moreno- y no voy a revolcarme con nadie, para tu información no he tenido sexo desde que tome la suplencia en la academia

-¿Y a que se debe ese milagro? -pregunto Catarina mientras mirada la cartilla de la cafetería

-Son unos amigos horribles, sépanlo -frunció el ceño el moreno aunque no dejaba de sonreír- ¿no me creen capaz de estar sin sexo por mas de una semana?

-¿Una semana? no te creo capaz de abstenerte de sexo ni por tres días Magnus, eres muy promiscuo

-¡No es cierto!

-Pfff si claro

-Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos -el mesero se acerco y Catarina pidió un tostado de jamón y queso y una taza de café negro- Magnus ¿a que se debe que Ragnor creas que has encontrado nueva conquista?

-A que le dije que espero ver a alguien que suele venir aquí los martes entre las 3 y las 4

-¿Y quien es ese alguien?

Antes de que Magnus contestara la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó y entre las personas que ingresaron se encontraba ese "alguien"

Alec Lightwood entro con audífonos al cuello, unos jeans oscuros desgastados una bufanda gruesa azul oscuro y un holgado abrigo negro, llegaba un bolso con libros seguramente y sus manos cubiertas de guantes.

-El -solo dijo Magnus siguiéndolo con la mirada

-¿Quien? -pregunto Cat

-¿El mocoso pálido y alto con pintas de universitario? -comentó Ragnor mirando hacía Alec- por Dios Magnus ¿que edad tiene? ¿19? ¿20?

-21 y no le digas mocoso Ragnor -frunció el ceño- solo mírenlo, ¿no es jodidamente hermoso?

-Si, es atractivo y es totalmente tu tipo pero... no es un poco ¿joven?

-¿Un poco? por favor Catarina, es un niño -Ragnor mira otra vez a Alec quien acaba de sentarse en una mesa algo alejada de donde ellos estaban antes de volver su mirada a Magnus - ¿desde cuando te interesan los niños Magnus? es que ya no quedan adultos que te puedas follar ¿y ahora buscas niños?

-No hables como si fuera un maldito pedofilo -Magnus no dejo de observar a Alec mientras reñía con Ragnor al que le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo

-Nunca dije que lo fueras pero joder, tienes 34 años

-Lo sé.

-Y él 21

-Lo sé, acabo de decírtelo.

-Pues no parece, ¿te das cuenta que le llevas 13 años?

-No me digas mi querido amigo verdoso -apodo ganado en la universidad pues había llevado el cabello verde en todo su primer año- sino me lo dices no me entero -su sarcasmo fue evidente y la tensión fue palpable que Catarina decidió intervenir

-Olvidémonos de ese detalle -prosiguió- ¿Quien es? ¿Donde lo conociste?

-No he hablado nunca con él y no es que me conozca realmente pero... es el hermano mayor de una de mis estudiante -El mesero llego con la orden de Cat y se retiro enseguida no sin antes darle una buena mirada a Magnus.

-Genial, ahora te aprovechas de tus alumnas para ligar. ¿Es que tu promiscuidad no tiene limites? No, espera, fue una pregunta idiota es obvio que no.

-¡No me aprovecho de nadie! solo lo vi por casualidad cuando salia de la oficina del director y él entraba.

-Ok -suspiro Catarina tratando de mantener una conversación calmada- ¿Como se llama?

-Alexander -solo dijo Magnus que aún no despegaba la vista de Alec, el cual no era consciente de estar siendo intensamente observado.

* * *

(Alec)

Había comenzado la universidad hacia solo un par de días pero ya había decidido que pasar por esa cafetería luego de clases sería parte de mi rutina. hacían un café delicioso y podía comer unos de mis postres favoritos, una cremosa tarta de chocolate oscuro.

Había hecho mi pedido apenas cuando escuche la voz de Jace

-¿Por que no me extraña encontrarte en un lugar así?

-En cambio a mi si me extraña verte en un lugar así. ¿Que haces aquí? -era raro encontrar a Jace en un lugar donde no vendían alcohol.

-Quedamos de estudiar con un par de compañeros aquí

-¿Quedamos? -No veía a nadie mas con él

-Jonathan se fue al baño, ahí viene -Jonathan era el hermano mayor de la novia de Jace, era un sujeto alto y atractivo pero algo espeluznante a mi parecer. Es bisexual y me ha invitado a salir alguna que otra vez pero nunca acepte.

-Por favor Alec dime que has visto al moreno que te devora con la mirada -puso una mano en mi hombro y me miro sugestivamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro -Si no lo aprovechas tú lo haré yo.

-¿Quien lo mira? -Jace rió y miro hacia las demás mesas

-No le he prestado atención a nadie desde que entre -solo dije

-Ya no esta mirando pero es el moreno de aquella mesa donde esta la chica del cabello igual que yo y el tipo de traje aburrido.

-¿El que tiene mas maquillaje que Izzy?

Jonathan lanzo una carcajada y solo asintió con la cabeza para cuando mire hacia allá me di cuenta quien era. El profesor de Izzy, estaba vestido mucho mas estrafalario de lo que iba al colegio. El cabello teñido de varios colores y estaba lleno de piercing sin olvidar que su ropa era ... llamativa.

No me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando mucho hasta que él me miro y guiño un ojo. Desvié la mirada maldiciendo internamente porque estoy seguro que me he sonrojado.

-Maldita piel demasiado blanca -murmure y esta vez tanto Jace como Jonathan se rieron

-Es atrevido, me gusta. Lastima que solo parece interesado en ti Alec.

-Cállate Jonathan -dije incomodo y frunciendo el ceño, el mesero llego con mi orden y les pregunto si deseaban la cartilla a Jonathan y Jace

-Luego, gracias

El mesero se fue y Jonathan siguió fastidiandome

-¿Por qué? acaba de coquetearte un moreno sexy, deja de comportarte como si fueras virgen y aún no salieras del closet.

-No me comporto de ninguna manera -gruñí

Jace se rió y para mi muy mala suerte le dio la razón a su maldito cuñado. Traidor.

-No es habitual pero Jonathan tiene razón, además hace cuanto que no tienes una cita hermano, meses.

-Hace meses que terminó mi relación de hace mas de un año con Sebastian, Jace. No estoy apurado por tener citas nuevamente.

-No me digas que lo extrañas -Jonathan me miro alzando una ceja - hasta yo que no sirvo para las relaciones serias se que ese sujeto es un idiota cobarde, se esfumo cuando mas lo necesitabas.

-No es eso, solo no estoy apurado por tener citas, es todo.

-Como digas pero insisto, no pierdas oportunidades y vive la vida.

Jace solo me palmeo el hombro y siguió a Jonathan a otra mesa donde un par de hombres y mujeres los esperaban, sus compañeros supongo.

Estuve alrededor de una hora disfrutando de mi placer culposo, el chocolate y tome una segunda taza de café antes de pedir la cuenta.

Alguien se paro a mi lado y creí que era el mesero que traía la cuenta pero no, me equivocaba, era el profesor de Izzy.

-Hola ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

-Eh ... -me quede mirándolo como un idiota, sonrojandome mientras él sonreía- ya me iba.

-Oh que pena, bueno en ese caso -busco algo en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo y saco un bolígrafo y una tarjeta en la que escribió algo, tomo mi mano dejo la tarjeta en ella -Llámame

Me guiño el ojo nuevamente y se fue. Y yo me quede mirándolo irse cual idiota hasta que el mesero llego con la cuenta, pague y me fui. Sabía que Jace o Jonathan o quizás ambos habían visto todo así que no tenía modo de que Izzy no se enterara. Estaba mas que jodido.

* * *

Besitos, nos vemos la proxima :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo aunque antes como siempre contestare Review :D

Goshy: Muchas gracias! me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi historia ;D y tienes razón Magnus nunca se rinde!

sf: Me alegro mucho :D

Nota: Las conversaciones con hora debajo son de whatsapp, las letras negrita son Alec.

Nota 2: La _cursiva_ con / son recuerdos

* * *

Capítulo 3: Febrero / parte 3

-18 de febrero 8.00 pm-

-Por favor... por favor... yo siempre te cubro cuando quieres salir con Clary y su madre esta en la ciudad, ambos sabemos lo aprensiva que es.

-... Eres una pequeña manipuladora Isabelle Lightwood -rió- Ok, tengo la dichosa tarjeta ¿que quieres que haga con ella?

-¡Sabía que la guardaría! hahahaha ¿Que dice? ¿donde la encontraste?

-Estaba sobre su escritorio y dice "Magnus Bane. Fashion design" y hay un numero... -da vuelta la tarjeta- Oh espera aquí hay algo escrito con bolígrafo dorado "llámame" hay otro numero junto a un corazón. Sujeto cursi.

-¡Ese número! agrégalo al celular de Alec, llama y corta.

-¿Para que?

-¿Como para que? para que le quede el número de Alec a Bane, tonto.

-Alec me va a matar

-No lo creo, te adora y le estamos haciendo un bien. El nunca lo llamará ambos sabemos como es.

-Tienes tu punto.

-Obvio, tengo que cortar. Cuéntame que paso luego, bye.

-Hasta luego Izzy, cuídate.

El rubio muchacho suspiro riendo mientras caminaba a la sala, el teléfono de Alec estaba allí y para su suerte él no. Se apresuro a tomar el celular Alec el cual sabía que no tenía bloqueo, bastaba con deslizar el dedo en diagonal por la pantalla para acceder, agrego el contacto "Moreno sexy" Jonathan lo había llamado así y era una buena broma para jugarle a Alec. Luego de ello llamo, corto y dejo el celular donde estaba.

Cuando Alec volvió del baño a la sala se sentó a seguir con un libro que estaba leyendo hacía cerca de una hora cuando su celular sonó.

Alexander ❤ he esperado tu llamada todo el día.  
8.20 p.m

Alec se quedo con él celular en la mano pensado quien rayos era y porque lo tenia agendado como "Moreno sexy" ¿Isabelle había estado husmeando otra vez su celular?

 **Eh... discúlpame, no sé quien eres.**  
 **8.30 p.m**

Y yo que me había emocionado de que me llamases, rompes mi corazón ?  
8.31 p.m

 **...Creo que mi hermana estuvo jugando con mi celular otra vez,**  
 **porque no se quien eres pero te tengo agendado**  
 **8.33 p.m**

¿Ah si? ¿y como estoy agendado?  
8.34 P.M

 **Es vergonzoso, no pienso decirlo y aún no me has dicho quien eres.**  
 **8.35 p.m**

Te dí mi tarjeta en una cafetería, ¿tal olvidable soy? /3  
8.36 p.m

 **Oh... eres tú.**  
 **8.38 p.m**

Hahaha si soy yo.  
8.39 p.m

 **Quiero decir, eres el profesor de Izzy.**  
 **8.41 p.m**

Ese mismo ❤  
8.42 p.m

 **¿Y por que me escribes?**  
 **8.45 p.m**

Eres muy directo, me gusta.  
8.46 p.m

 **Y tu das muchas vueltas y no contestas mis preguntas.**  
 **8.47 p.m**

Hahahaha se llama coquetear cariño  
8.48 p.m

 **No me llames cariño.**  
 **8.50 p.m**

¿Por qué no? ¿y por qué crees que te escribo?  
8.51 P.M

 **Porque no y no tengo la mas pálida idea, no soy muy**  
 **interesante que digamos.**  
 **8.53 p.m**

¿Bromeas? ¿Por que no serías interesante?  
8.54 p.m

 **Soy un sujeto aburrido, punto.  
** **8.58 p.m**

Hahahah lo dudo, pero ya que no lo sabes  
seré directo, ¿quiere tomar algo conmigo mañana?  
9.00 p.m

 **Lo siento, tengo clases hasta tarde.**  
 **9.10 p.m**

Que pena ¿y pasado mañana?  
9.11 p.m

Estaba por negarse nuevamente cuando recordó palabras de su hermana y mejor amigo. Malditas pero ciertas palabras.

 _/Relajate Alec, simplemente le interesas no es que pidiera tu mano en matrimonio hahaha_

 _¿Hace cuanto que no tienes una cita hermano?_

 _Deja de amargarte y vive la vida /_

Suspiro profundamente... tampoco es que fuera una cita, era solo un café con un sujeto... uno peculiar y atractivo que parecía interesado en él aunque no entendía porque.

Suspiro una vez más antes de contestar.

 **Esta bien, salgo a las 4 de la universidad**  
 **9.20 p.m**

Yey pensé que me dejarías en visto /3  
¿te parece bien a las 5 en la misma cafetería?  
9.22 p.m

El ojiazul no pudo evitar reír por el comentario entre lindo y tonto del moreno.

-¿Con quien estas hablando?

Levanto la mirada de golpe y Jace lo miraba divertido en la entrada de la cocina.

-...Nadie

-Sonríes y te sonrojas, es un nadie interesante

-No me sonroje.

 **Esta bien.**  
 **9.32 p.m**

-Si claro, lo que digas -rio el rubio- voy a pedir pizza, ¿quieres?  
Alec solo asintió

Genial, nos vemos corazón  
9.33 p.m

 **No me llames así.**  
 **9.35 p.m**

-Y ahora frunces el ceño y te sonrojas, me intriga mucho ese nadie.

El rubio de rió y corrió a la cocina cuando Alec le tiro con los almohadones del sofá

Te llamare de muchas forma, Alexander.  
9.36 p.m

* * *

-20 de febrero 4.45 p.m-

Alec había salido antes de la universidad y por ende había llegado antes a la cafetería, tomo su lugar de siempre o bueno de esta ultima semana desde que había comenzado a ir y pidió lo de siempre también, una taza de café negro y la tarta cremosa de chocolate oscuro que le había encantado.

Ya que había llegado antes y no tenía mas que esperar, decidió ponerse a leer como de costumbre. Leer y escuchar música eran probablemente dos de sus mayores pasatiempos

Estaba leyendo el código Da Vinci de Dan Brown en ese momento por lo que abrió el libro por donde había un marca paginas con el dibujo de una pluma y se perdió en aquel mundo mientras bebía café y degustaba su tarta de chocolate.

-Quien fuera esa cuchara

El joven pelinegro aún con la cuchara el boca levanto la mirada del libro ruborizándose en el acto al ver quien estaba allí.

Magnus le miraba divertido mientras se desprendía el abrigo. Iba vestido muy sobrio para su gusto (el de Magnus obvio) pero no por ello menos esplendido. En tonos rojo y negro, llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra bajo un suéter de un intenso rojo al igual que la bufanda que acaba de dejar en la silla. Lucia muchos anillos en sus manos, un collar con las iniciales MB y un rolex en su muñeca completaba el conjunto. Sus ojos estaban delineados de negro y su cabello en puntas con mechas rojas.

-Hola

-Hola Alexander, que placer oír tu voz nuevamente.

-Alec y no creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Como que no? tiene una voz muy sexy, me encantan los acentos ingleses.

-Probablemente lo único interesante en mi entonces -sonrió algo apenado

-Tonterías, me dejaste con la boca abierta la primera vez que te vi que tengas una voz tan sexy es un agradable plus nomas

-Eres muy...

-Sexy? atractivo? caliente?

-Franco

-Oh si eso también

-Y con una autoestima tan elevada como Jace -sonrió mirando su taza

-¿Quien es Jace?

Antes que Alec pudiera contestar el mesero se acerco y le ofreció la cartilla del menú y algo mas pero Magnus simplemente sonrió mientras pedía un café irlandés y crossaints

-Soy algo distraído pero... el mesero acaba de coquetear contigo ¿verdad?

-Intentado mas bien, pero contigo frente mio no me interesa coquetear con nadie mas.

-No se porque querrías coquetear conmigo, debe haber miles de personas mas interesantes que yo.

-Tal vez, tal vez no pero tu eres mi tipo -sonrió observando como Alec se ruborizaba y esquivaba la miraba- Y eres adorable cuando te sonrojas ¿lo sabías?

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres, nunca me había encontrado con un hombre que fuera tan tierno y tan jodidamente sexy al mismo tiempo, creo que Febrero ha sido mi mejor mes en mucho tiempo. -Alec mantuvo la miraba en su café odiando que un intenso rubor cubriera su rostro- Pero ya estoy hablando demasiado, háblame tú con ese acento hermoso que tienes.

-No sé que decir, no soy nada interesante.

-Tonterías, cuéntame de ti que quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente todo.

Hablaron por mas de una hora, el ojiazul me contó sobre su vida en Londres, su reciente llegada a Connecticut, su carrera de literatura en Yale, sus gustos en música y muchas cosas cosas mas. Magnus por su parte le contó sobre su vida por el mundo y como termino echando raíces en Brooklyn, el porque estaba este semestre en New Heaven, también de su pasión por el diseño y el arte en general.

Tan en su burbuja estaban que nunca se enteraron que Jonathan entro a comprar un café de pasada y los vio platicando tan amenamente que decidió tomarles una foto y enviársela a su querida hermana.

* * *

-25 de Febrero 11.00 a.m-

-Para ser tan egocéntrico, es raro que no tengas foto tuya de perfil en whatsapp

-¡Oye! -rió Magnus- aunque cambie mi perfil hace poco, es que esa imagen era tan yo que debía usarla (N/A: Se refiere a una imagen brillante con el texto "Blink if you want me")

-¡Lo sabía! aunque fue divertido que mi hermano se quedara desconcertado de quien le estaba hablando

-Te debo un buen regalo por lo que hiciste.

-¿Chantajear emocionalmente a Jace para agregara tu numero al celular de Alec?

-Bueno...si -rió- conociendo a tu hermano ahora puedo decir que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo hasta que él se animara a llamarme o quizás nunca lo hubiera hecho.

-Tristemente tienes razón -Izzy hizo una mueca antes de seguir hablando- Alec es muy serio y tímido. Pero es la mejor persona que puedas encontrarte en la vida.

-Eso me parece muy dulce -sonrió mientras revisaba algo en su celular- bueno... mi atelier esta en Brooklyn lo cual es mas de una hora de viaje, pero aún así te haré un diseño especialmente para ti, ¿que te parece?

-¿Lo dices en serio?!

-Por supuesto. dije que te debía un buen regalo, tendrás un exclusivo modelo de Magnus Bane para tu graduación.

-AHHHH! ¡te adoro! -La pelinegra salto a abrazar al moreno mientras este sonría

-Y después soy yo la regalada y demás tonterías -La voz estridente de Cecile hizo voltear a Izzy quien le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo

-No seas estúpida, el profesor será mi cuñado no tengo intereses románticos en él.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza -bromeó mientras comenzaba a juntar hojas que tenía por todo el escritorio.

Izzy solo le guiño el ojo y sonriendo por la cara de confusión de Cecile se fue a su asiento pues la clase estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :D el siguiente ya cambiamos de mes!

Espero les haya gustado y dejenme un review!

besitos! hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Goshy: Gracias por el review! y si Izzy siempre tiene mucho caracter jajajaja por eso adoro. Alec en realidad tiene muy asumida su sexualidad pero como sucede en algunas familia "importantes" todo es aparentar y se gay no entra con la imagen de familia perfecta que tienen los padres de Alec lo cual le trae problemas a él por su escasa autoestima.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Marzo**

-1 de Marzo 1.30 p.m -

Hola corazón ;)  
1.30 p.m

 **Que no me digas así y hola.**  
 **1.33 p.m**

Acostúmbrate cariño ❤  
porque lo seguiré haciendo  
1.34 p.m

 **Es vergonzoso y eres un cursi.**  
 **1.36 p.m**

Tu eres vergonzoso y admito  
que a veces soy cursi  
1.37 p.m

 **¿Solo a veces?**  
 **1.39 p.m**

Si. Así que siéntete afortunado ❤  
1.40 p.m

 **No creo que deba.**  
 **1.43 p.m**

Debes cariño, debes  
1.44 p.m

En la notebook que había sobre la pequeña mesa de café comenzó a sonar una llamada de Skype y Jace que acaba de sentarse con una porción de pizza y un vaso de cerveza la contesto.

-Hola Izz, ¿Donde esta mi pelirroja?

-¡Hola chicos! -Izzy los saludo agitando su mano derecha y miro por un instante a su hermano mayor antes de volver su mirada a Jace -tu pelirroja vendrá dentro de un rato, dijo que iba a bañarse ¿y que estas haciendo tan concentrado en tu celular Alec?

-Esta hablando con "nadie" seguramente -rió Jace provocando que el pelinegro se sonroje y deje el celular por un momento

-Cállate, debería seguir ofendido con ambos por lo que hicieron -alzo una ceja- Hola Izzy

-¿Estas hablando con Bane?! ¡cuenta, cuenta!

-No tengo nada que contar.

-¡Oh vamos! tuviste una cita el otro día.

-¡No fue una cita! solo tomamos un café.

-Yo diría que varios -rió Jace

-De todas las cafeterías que hay en la ciudad ¿tenía que gustarme la que frecuentan Jonathan y tu? -dijo mas para si mismo que otra cosa

Alexander no te has enojado ¿o si?

2.05 p.m

-No frecuentamos cafeterías es coincidencia o tal vez el frío

-Tiene razón Jace -comentó Izzy- además no veo a Jace frecuentando un lugar que no vende Alcohol

-Buen punto -contesto Alec mirando su celular

-¡Oigan! -rió- ¿me están llamando alcohólico?

 **Claro que no, ¿por que lo dices?  
2.07 p.m**

¿Porqué me dejaste en visto? / 3  
2.08 p.m

-¡Alec préstame atención! o cuéntame de que hablan al menos -rió

El ojiazul levanto la vista para ver que ya no solo estaba su hermana en la llamada sino también la novia de su mejor amigo

-Hola Clary -solo dijo- No tengo nada que contarte Izzy, no insistas

-Hola Alec -sonrió Clary algo divertida por el hecho de que recién la notara

-De una otro manera me enterare -refunfuño

-Tendrá que ser de otra.

 **Lo siento Izzy llamo por skype y me reclama atención.**  
 **2.15 p.m**

Te escribo en otro momento entonces ? ;_;  
2.16 p.m

* * *

-5 de Marzo 8.40 p.m-

El timbre sonó mientras Alec encendía la cafetera en esa fría noche y Jace revisaba las alacenas

-Voy a comprar un par de cosas al supermercado ¿necesitas algo?

-Galletas oreo -respondió Alec con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el teléfono del intercomunicador - ¿Quien es?

-Tu y tu adicción al chocolate -rió Jace

-Tus padres -la seria voz de Robert Lightwood se dejo oír por el teléfono y el joven ojiazul se quedo estático un momento -Ya les abre Jace

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Jace al ver la expresión de su amigo

-Mis padres... ¿Les puedes abrir tu ya que estas saliendo?

-Claro pero, ¿Estas bien? ¿quieres que me quede? puedo ir mas tarde o mañana a comprar

-No te preocupes, además quiero mis oreos ahora -sonrió levemente pero el rubio sabía que su amigo estaba apesadumbrado y tenso

-¿Y si yo no salía que?

-No me iba a quedar otro remedio que salir yo

-A veces te comportas como un crío ¿sabes? -rió, abrochando su abrigo y tomando sus guantes - Ya vuelvo, cualquier llámame

-Y lo dice el señor madures -Alzo una ceja- No te preocupes y ve.

Jace se fue y Alec se dispuso a tomar una taza de café mientras suspiraba y repensaba que diablos estaban haciendo sus padres allí.

El timbre del departamento sonó y el pelinegro suspirando nuevamente dejo la taza en la cocina y fue a abrir la puerta.

Robert lightwood entro casi empujando a su propio hijo y sin saludarlo siquiera, vestía un sobrio traje gris con corbata a juego y un abrigo negro. Maryse por su parte beso la mejilla de su hijo y actuó como si fuera normal visitarlo, vestía un pantalón ajustado y una hermosa blusa de seda color marfil, tacones altísimos y un abrigo de piel color visón.

-¿A que debo su visita? ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber?

-Un café estaría bien, es una noche helada ya quiero que termine este invierno.

-Maryse esta no es una visita social -solo dijo Robert mientras abría su portafolios y prácticamente le tiraba a Alec a la cara una revista -¿No te parece suficiente haber arrastrado nuestro apellido con esa aberrante relación con el parisino para que ahora encima salgas en revistas con un libertino de dudosa moral?! ¡Eso si que no te lo permito Gideon!

-Tu no me vas a permitir o negar algo, soy adulto y tengo derecho de hacer lo quiera con mi vida.

-¡Eres un Lightwood! tu no entiendes lo que eso significa, ¡nunca lo has entendido!

-Robert no levantes la voz, si me hubieras dicho que venías a esto no te hubiera dejado venir

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer -gruño- tal vez tu puedas dejar pasar por alto la desviación de tu hijo pero yo no puedo.

-Es tu hijo también y no creas que fue fácil para mi pero al menos lo intento.

-Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera.

-Alec tiene razón -sonrió al ojiazul mientras tomaba asiento- ahora cariño dime, ¿donde conociste a Magnus Bane? su reputación lo precede ¿lo sabías?

-¿Conoces a Magnus?

-Es inversionista además de diseñador y alguna que otra vez hice negocios con él.

-¡Se supone que viniste aquí a estudiar no ha revolcarte con cualquiera y mucho menos con alguien como Magnus Bane!, la prensa rosa lo vive asechando por sus escándalos amorosos y su vida de excesos. En serio que no se en que rayos estas pensando Gideon, ni pienses que voy a permitir que sigas arrastrando así el nombre de nuestra familia.

-¡No me he revolcado con nadie y a ti no te interesa lo que vine a hacer aquí! -estaba tenso y cerraba fuertemente los puños clavando sus cortas uñas en las palmas -Me fui para que no tuviéramos que vernos las caras mas ya que te parezco tan aberrante ¿y vienes aquí a gritarme? ¿Que rayos pasa contigo? ¿No puedes simplemente ignorarme? siempre se te dio tan bien ignorar que tienes hijos

-No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto o...

-¡O que?! ¿vas a pegarme otra vez? ¿Como cuando les confesé que soy gay?

Y en ese tenso momento con Alec y Robert mirándose mortalmente la puerta del departamento se abrió y Jace entro cargando bolsas de papel del supermercado. Maryse como si nada pasara se levanto del sofá y se acerco a saludar a Jace

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Jace y luego miro a Maryse a su lado- ¿se quedaran a cenar?

-No -se adelanto Robert caminando hacia la puerta- Nos vamos Marsyse

-Me dio gusto verlos, la próxima vez vendré sola para tomar ese café hijo -beso a ambos en la mejilla y se fue

Mientras Jace llevaba las bolsas a la cocina, Alec dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro y se tiraba en el sofá frotando su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Estas bien? -Jace se sentó a su lado- ¿Que paso?

-Al parece Magnus Es una "celebridad" -señalo hacia la revista- mi padre me acaba de hacer un escándalo porque supuestamente me revuelco con un sujeto de dudosa reputación y arrastro aún mas el nombre de mi familia

-Joder, ¿cual es su maldito problema? -ojea la revista- ahora entiendo que me estuvo diciendo Clary hoy...

-¿Eh?

-Nada -sonrió- voy a salir a jugar al poker con Jonathan, Simón y los demás, ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias, no tengo ánimos de salir. -Se puso de pie y fue por su abandonada taza de café que muy probablemente estaría fría ya.

-No quiero que te quede solo a deprimirte, vamos que a los chicos les agradará verte.

-No en serio, no te preocupes por mi y ve.

-... Ok, me doy un baño y me voy -suspiro el rubio no muy convencido - Podrías llamar a tu "nadie" estoy seguro que estará mas que feliz de visitarte

-Va a molestarme por ello toda la vida, ¿verdad?

-Puedes apostar a ello -rió el rubio mientras el ojiazul se ruborizaba e insultaba a su amigo por lo bajo

* * *

(Magnus)

Estaba viendo un maratón de project runway mientras bebía una copa de bourbon cuando mi celular sonó, sonreí como idiota cuando vi quien era

 **¿Podríamos vernos?**  
 **9.30 pm**

Hola corazón, cuando quieras.  
9.31 p.m

 **Perdón. Hola, ¿puede ser ahora?**  
 **¿Estas ocupado?**  
 **9.32 p.m**

Por supuesto que puede ser ahora.  
¿Donde nos vemos?  
9.33 pm

 **¿Pasas por el departamento?**  
 **Te di mi dirección hace unos días**  
 **9.35 p.m**

Estaré allí en 30 minutos ❤  
9.36 p.m

 **Gracias.**  
 **9.39 p.m**

Deje mi celular sobre el sofá y corrí a mi dormitorio a vestirme puesto que me acababa de bañar y estaba en boxer y bata. No podía tardarme mucho así que no medite y simplemente me calce unos jeans oscuros con los muslos desteñidos y una camiseta de un intenso verde, encima una camisa de jean y unos zapatos a juego con la camiseta. Tome anillos y un collar además de mi reloj para luego correr al baño delinear mis ojos simplemente, el tinte se había ido ya pero tome un bote de gel brillante para el cabello. Estaba sencillo para mi gusto pero fabuloso como siempre.

Luego de tomar mi abrigo, una bufanda y el celular, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi ático.

El departamento que Alexander compartía con su mejor amigo quedaba en un edificio en la calle principal, afortunadamente a no mas de 15 minutos de mi residencia.

Después de tocar el timbre miré mi reloj, 10.20 p.m ... bueno había tardado 15 minutos mas de lo que había dicho pero para lo mucho que usualmente tardaba en arreglarme era todo un récord para mi.

El ascensor se abrió y el precioso ángel salió frotándose las manos por el frío, se veía tan adorable pero algo raro había en él, lucia tenso, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y sus ojos lucían opacos. ¿que rayos le pasaba a mi Alexander? debí suponer que su inusual petición era algo serio pero me puso tan feliz que lo pidiera que ni lo pensé

Todo se puso mas raro aún en el momento que me vio, se apuro a abrir la puerta del edificio y me abrazo fuertemente enterrando su rostro en entre mi cuello y hombro.

-Hey -solo dije acariciando su cabello- ¿que pasa? ¿estas bien?

-... No, no estoy bien. Gracias por venir.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :3 actualice hoy ya que sino las dejaría esperando hasta el miércoles con suerte jejej

besitos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Goshy: Muchas gracias por tu review! y si los padres de Alec son un dolor en trasero e_e aunque su madre al menos lo intenta ^^ u aunque es una mujer bastante frívola pero no se cierra a la idea de tener un hijo gay a diferencia del padre. Espero que este capítulo te guste :D

Justjuls: Lo sé! ellos son amor ❤ gracias por comentar!

Montser257: Yo también! ❤ gracias por comentar :D

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Marzo/parte II**

-5 de Marzo, 10.30 p.m-

(Alec)

No sabía porque había hecho caso al consejo de Jace, si bien él lo había hecho para tomarme el pelo como siempre y mas desde que que me escribo con Magnus siempre encuentra como divertirse a costa mía, pero supongo que también pensó en que necesitaba hablar con alguien y que Magnus podía ser el indicado.

Tampoco sabía porque había hecho lo que hice en cuando vi a Magnus en la puerta pero él no me había rechazado e incluso me había abrazado y reconfortado acariciándome la espalda porque Magnus era así, amable y encantador. De risa fácil y del tipo de persona que tiene una sinceridad aplastante.

-¿Quieres un café? ¿o tal vez un trago? Jace tiene muchas bebidas si quieres... -pero Magnus corto lo que estaba por decir agitando su manos en gesto negativo

-Un café estaría perfecto -tenía una sonrisa hermosa, que me hacía sonreír hasta a mi que no era muy dado a las sonrisas y sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía, sus ojos eran un punto aparte en cualquier descripción que pudiera hacer de él. Tenían un raro color entre verdoso y dorado, eran hermosos y enigmáticos.

-Siéntate y yo traeré el café -Antes de ir hacia la cocina, tome del bar que Jace tenía en un rincón del living una botella de Wisky, Magnus tomaba cafés exóticos cada vez que nos veíamos en la cafetería, café Cubano, Vietnamita, Marroquí, Francés, Alemán, expresso Italiano o café Irlandés como iba a prepararle ahora.

Me sentía muy simple al lado de una persona tan sofisticada como Magnus, a pesar de ser una familia muy rica de Londres nunca fui algo... muy interesante digamos, ni de mundo, apenas si he viajado a algún país en Europa y algunas ciudades de EUA... en cambio él a vivido en tantas ciudades en tantos países y ha recorrido el mundo de punta a punta, ha tenido muchas parejas y vivido tantas experiencias. No me puedo imaginar que es lo que le llama tanto de mi ¿será algo físico? se que soy atractivo aunque yo no me veo así, la gente si me ve así. Tal vez porque soy alto y tengo buenos genes.

Volví al living donde él me esperaba con dos tazas de café la mía simple café negro, la de él con crema, azúcar y whisky y lleve también mis galletas oreo, todo en una bandeja que deje en la mesa baja de café frente al sofá.

Le entregue la taza a Magnus y tome la mía, me sonrío antes darle un sorbo a su café y sus peculiares ojos se mostraron sorprendidos

-Café irlandés... te diste cuenta que me gustan los cafés algo particulares.

-¿Esta bien? puedo hacer otro si no sabe bien... es que siempre bebes cafés algo exóticos que pensé... -otra vez corto mi monologo con un gesto

-Esta exquisito Alexander, muchas gracias -sonrió- ¿Puedo decir lo adorable que me resulta que te gusten las galletas oreo?

-¿Que tiene eso de adorable? - ¿es que pensaba igual que Jace que me gustan galletas para niños? él se rió y yo me maldije porque sabía que me había sonrojado.

-No sé, solo es adorable, tú eres adorable y a veces quiero comerte a besos pero temo que huyas y no quiero dejar de disfrutar tu compañía -Me guiño un ojo y yo sentía mi rostro arder. Como hacía para decir cosas tan cursis con tanta facilidad, yo no me animaba ni a decirle que me gustaba porque si, comenzaba a gustarme y me gustaría decírselo pero no se como, soy un completo inútil en estas cosas o bueno en cualquier cosa que involucre socializar.

\- Y bien, ¿vas a contarme que tiene tan decaído? soy todo oídos.

* * *

-Soy todo oídos -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro provocando que el pelinegro se ruborizara constantemente y apartara la mirada

-...Nada, no importa ya.

-Si importa, vamos habla que te sentirás mejor cuando te descargues -dejo la taza en la pequeña mesa y llevo ambas manos a las mejillas del sonrojado muchacho - cariño si guardas todo en tu interior, terminaras haciéndote daño créeme lo sé por experiencia.

Alec solo lo miraba a los ojos sintiendo su piel arder bajo las manos de Magnus, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces como si quisiera decir algo pero se lo pensara mejor y decidiera no hacerlo. El moreno viendo sus indecisión y aparente incomodidad alejo las manos del rostro del joven ojiazul y volvió a tomar la taza

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes a mi pero habla con alguien en quien confíes, tu mejor amigo o Isabelle que ella te adora -sonrió-

-Esa pequeña manipuladora malcriada, yo también la adoro aunque a veces me mete en cada aprieto.

-Así son los hermanos, supongo.

-¿Eres hijo único verdad?

-¿Se nota mucho? -rió y antes que Alec pudiera decir algo siquiera prosiguió- si lo soy y no tengo familiares o al menos ninguno que conozca.

-Yo si no fuera por mis abuelos y hermanos, no se que haría -suspiro- mis padres son...

-¿Típicos padres ricos?

Alec hizo una mueca no sabiendo que contestar

-Para que Isabelle vaya a ese colegio y tu a Yale yo me imagino que son una familia mas que privilegiada económicamente

-Algo así aunque mi padre si pudiera me dejaría en la calle y me quitaría hasta el apellido probablemente -Su mirada se perdió en su taza casi vaciá

-Pues sería un idiota si hiciera algo así con la maravillosa persona que eres, ¿Porque querría hacer algo así? ... no me contestes si no quieres -agrego viendo la incomodidad del muchacho al tema.

-No, esta bien ... de hecho... -un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de contestar- cuando te llame acababa de discutir con mi padre.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Lo de siempre desde que supo que soy gay, no me gustan las personas del sexo correcto y ensucio el apellido de mi familia con mi retorcido ser -su tono era sarcástico pero su amargura era evidente así como su tristeza.

-Corazón no hay un sexo correcto para amar y no hay nada de malo contigo, si tu padre no puede entenderlo que pena por él.

-Lo sé, tuve una larga conversación con Jace después de haberle dicho a mis padres que era gay, él me convenció que mandara todo al diablo y me viniera a vivir con él.

-Debo agradecerlo entonces -sonrió Magnus- no te hubiera conocido sino

-Quien sabe -sonrió también el pelínegro y en un poco usual e impulsivo acto de valentía beso la mejilla de Magnus y oculto el rostro entre el hombro y cuello de este - Gracias por venir esta noche y perdón por la hora, hace mucho frío y es tarde pero...

-Olvídalo cielo, me alegro mucho que me lo hayas pedido -enternecido por actitud del joven, Magnus lo envolvió con sus brazos, acariciando el oscuro cabello de Alec

* * *

-11 de marzo 9.30 a.m-

-¡Magnus! Alec no quiere contarme nada por eso te pregunto a ti -refunfuño Izzy mientras Magnus preparaba la clase del día.

-Mas respeto Isabelle, soy tu profesor -Arqueo una ceja como si la regañara mas luego sonrió

-Y también eres mi cuñado y exijo los chismes

-Casi cuñado, no hay nada oficial aún -suspiro

-Por favor, hablan todo el tiempo y se ve casi todos los días.

-No nos hemos besado siquiera -murmuro apesadumbrado

-¿Bromeas? ¿por que? tu le gusta lo sé y a ti te encanta, se nota demasiado

-Decir que me encanta es poco -sonrió mientras seguía ordenando papeles mas no puedo decir mas pues la campana que marcaba el inicio de su clase sonó

-Seguiremos hablando después no creas que me olvidaré

-Estoy seguro de ello Isabelle -rió

-Izzy, solo Izzy

Magnus sonrió mientras observaba a los alumnos entrar, entre ellos la rubia y su séquito que se acercaron a él rápidamente. Cecile dejo caer en el escritorio 3 revistas.

-¿Profesor Bane nos puede contar porque sale en las portadas de tantas revistas?

-Buenos días señoritas -Las miró a todas provocando que se sonrojaran- Que les puedo decir, saben a que me dedico realmente y no es raro que los paparazzi me asechen a veces

-¿Pero los rumores son cierto o solo son eso? -pregunto una morena de cabello azabache, era la "mejor amiga" de Cecile pero para opinión de Izzy con amigas como ellas quien necesitaba enemigas (?

-¿Que rumores? -Por mucho que Magnus sabía exactamente de que estaban hablando no podía evitar tomarles el pelo

-Pues... los que dicen las revistas, usted sabe ...

-¿Yo sé que? -sin intenciones de que esa conversación se prolongue demasiado y viendo a Isabelle reír y secretear con Clarissa dio por terminada la conversación rápidamente- Si se refieren a que estoy saliendo con precioso universitario que conocí hace poco, si así es pero no voy a hablar de mi vida privada en clase así a sus asientos señoritas.

Mientras las chicas se quejaban y otros reían la clase dio comienzo, Magnus espero a que sus estudiantes estuvieran ocupados escribiendo para enviar un mensaje a su... ¿como debía llamarlo? aún no eran novios y definitivamente eran mas que amigos... eran algo entre ambos que no sabía definir.

Hola precioso 3 ¿te veré hoy? ❤  
10.20 a.m

 **Magnus... hola, hoy salgo tarde de la universidad**  
 **10.30 a.m**

Puedo ir a buscarte, solo dime a que hora ❤  
10.32 a.m

 **Si quieres, no me gustaría causarte molestias**  
 **10.39 a.m**

No es ninguna molestia ángel y además  
quiero verte, ¿tu no? / 3  
10.40 a.m

 **Tonto, si quiero. salgo a las 9.15**  
 **10.51 a.m**

Ahí estaré ❤  
10.53 a.m

* * *

-14 de marzo 5.20 p.m-

-¿Quien soy? -murmuro Magnus al oído del pelinegro cubriéndole los ojos con sus enjoyadas manos, Alec estaba como siempre sumergido en la lectura en la mesa que siempre ocupaba cuando iba a la cafetería.

-...Magnus...

Este le beso la mejilla al sonrojado joven antes de sentarse frente a él

-Te extrañe corazón

-Nos vimos hace tres días -sonrió Alec dejando de lado su libro- Y hablamos a diario.

-Eso no importa te extrañe igual -hizo un gracioso puchero- Me dueles Alexander, tu nunca me extrañas

-Eso no es cierto -esquivo la miraba ruborizándose- También te echo de menos ...

-¿En serio? -Magnus tomo la pálida mano del muchacho por sobre la mesa- Ángel no me esquives la mirada cuando te hablo.

Alec le miro mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la mano en su mejilla

-Eres malvado ¿lo sabías?

-Así te gusto -Le sonrió coquetamente para luego hacer señas al mesero para que trajera la cartilla - ¿Pediste ya?

-Solo un café y ... ¿y como estas tan seguro de lo que dijiste?

-Que bueno, ¿te refiere a como se que te gusto?

El mesero llego y tomo su pedido prestandole demasiada atención a Magnus e incomodando a Alec

-Creo que esto ya será costumbre -suspiro sin saber que decir

-¿A que te refieres ángel?

-A los meseros coqueteandote cada vez que nos vemos

-No te pongas celoso que ni les presto atención -sonrió de lado

-No lo hago y... y además no es asunto mio si quieres hacerle caso o no. No soy la persona mas interesante que puedas encontrarte como para acaparar tu atención

Magnus negó con la cabeza sonriendo y Alec casi mal interpreta que este le estaba dando la razón sino fuera por lo que el moreno dijo luego

-¿Bromeas? Yo soy él que se muere por acaparar tu atención y debo recordar que no debo ser egoísta porque no puedes estar hablando conmigo o en mi compañía las 24 horas

-Eres un sujeto extraño Magnus -Sentía su rostro arder pero ya había sido suficiente de comportarse como si fuera un adolescente que en su vida a dado un beso, no entendía porque pero Magnus lo hacía sentir así - Pero me gustas, me gustas mucho.

-Tu también me gustas ángel aunque creo que la palabra me queda chica porque me encantas, me enloqueces y como dije antes muero por acaparar tu atención egoistamente

Alec abrió y cerro la boca varias veces no encontrando las palabras adecuadas sintiéndose idiota y tímido.

El mesero dejo el pedido de ambos y se retiro

-Definitivamente debo aprender a hacer esa tarta o comprar una dotación vitalicia de ella -bromeo Magnus viendo al ojizul comer con tanto gusto- es todo un placer verte comer

-Oh callate -respondió Alec sonrojado y sonriendo- no sabes lo que es la vergüenza definitivamente

-No realmente -sonrió- ¿que harás luego? ¿tienes algún plan para hoy?

-No, solo bañarme y leer o quizás mirar TV -suspiro mirando su taza- te dije que soy un sujeto de lo mas aburrido.

-Nada de eso, ¿te gustaría venir a mi departamento? -al ver su mirada de sorpresa agrego- Conozco tu departamento pero tu no el mio ¿que dices? prometo portarme bien

-Siempre te portas bien o relativamente bien -sonrió- y me encantaría conocer donde vives.

-¿Relativamente?

-Si -Respondió sonriendo

-Que voy a hacer contigo Alexander -rio el moreno mirando a Alec sonrojarse por enésima vez en esa tarde

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :D y ya empece mis vacaciones aunque solo sea de la uni por lo que tendré mas tiempo para escribir mi otra historia sobre todo ;)

Besitos!


	6. Chapter 6

Justshuls: Alec es amor ❤ pero lamento decirte que no los veras follar aquí XD alguna insinuación tal vez pero nada explicito

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Marzo / parte III**

-18 de Marzo, 9 p.m -

(Magnus)

La puerta del departamento se abrió y el amigo del precioso ángel a mi lado entró acompañado por varios chicos mas, amigos suyos supongo. Si hubiera sabido que ellos aparecerían habría invitado a Alexander a mi ático en vez de sugerir quedarnos esta noche aquí puesto que él lucia tan agotado. Acaricie su sedoso cabello y lo observe dormir usando mis piernas de almohada.

-Wow esto no lo esperaba cuando dijiste que podíamos reunirnos en tu casa Herondale -

Era un sujeto alto y bien parecido el que había hablado, su cabello es del mismo color que Cat y sus ojos me recordaban a alguien aunque no sabía decir a quien

-Buenas noches caballeros, ¿puedo pedirles que no hagan ruido? Alexander no se siente bien

-¿Que paso? -Me pregunto el rubio... ¿como era su nombre? ... Jaren... Jim... Jonathan... - Alec me dijo que tenia una cita contigo por lo que supuse que no vendría hasta la madrugada

-Era la idea -le conteste- pero lo vi agotado y ojeroso que no quise que saliéramos, le propuse mirar una película aquí pero se durmió.

-Tuvo exámenes toda la semana, no me extraña que este agotado y ojeroso, es sumamente exigente consigo mismo -suspiro el rubio- ¿Puedes llevarlo a su dormitorio? es por la puerta a la izquierda -me señalo la puerta y se fue hacia la cocina.

Me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo y deslizando un brazo por sus hombros y detrás de sus rodillas lo levante con facilidad aunque es mas muscular de lo que parece yo también son mas fuerte de lo parezco, entre a su alcoba la cual curiosamente no estaba lo ordenada que me esperaba, había un papelero en el suelo lleno de bolas de papel arrugadas y algunas desperdigadas por el suelo, libros y papeles colmaban el escritorio y mas libros en una estantería contra la pared, ropa en el suelo además de zapatos pero la cama si estaba tendida

Después de dejarlo allí volví a la cocina donde antes que pudiera decir nada el rubio me hablo

-Gracias, espero no este enfermando -dijo ofreciéndome un vaso de cerveza- es algo delicado de salud... ah -pareció recordar algo y mirando hacia el albino y lo señalo- El es Jonathan mi "querido" cuñado -sonrió- cuatro ojos es mi compañeros de universidad -señalo a un moreno con gafas- Jordan también - un castaño de ojos avellana - y también Mark - señalo al rubio

-Soy Simón! no cuatro ojos

-Y yo soy Magnus Bane -me presente y todos asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo

-El famoso Magnus Bane -sonrió el albino- Mi madre adora tus diseños

-Gracias, me he cruzado un par de veces con tu madre en galas benéficas -ahora recordaba a quien me hacían recordar sus ojos, Clarissa tiene sus mismos ojos y su madre Joselyn Fray también

-Lastima que yo nunca me cruce contigo en ninguna -rió- ahora ya es tarde

-Muy tarde -reí por su atrevimiento de intentar coquetear conmigo- estoy muy colgado de Alexander para prestarle atención a alguien mas

Después de encender la cafetera que es a lo que había ido a la cocina, volví a la alcoba encontrando a mi precioso ojizul, si MIO aún cuando no hay nada oficial entre nosotros me siento jodidamente posesivo con él, sentado en su cama con el cabello revuelto y los ojos somnolientos. Como alguien puede ser tan terriblemente adorable y caliente a la vez, Alexander sería mi perdición sin lugar a dudas.

En el momento que miró hacía mi todo se fue al diablo, acorte la distancia en un par de paso y junte sus labios con los míos afirmando una mano en su nuca para profundizar la unión. Sus ojos se abrieron enorme solo una fracción de minuto antes de cerrarlos igual que yo, sus labios son suaves, deliciosos y algo torpes tratando llevar el paso sin lograrlo del todo pero eso solo me pone mas... ¿que rayos esta mal conmigo?

No fue hasta que mis pulmones chillaron por oxigeno que solté el agarre de su nunca deslizando la mano hasta su hombro.

-¿Qu... que fue eso?

Su respiración estaba agitada y recargaba su frente en la mía

-¿Aparte de lo obvio? -bromee y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus tentadores labios

-Si aparte de eso... no es como si no me hubiese gustado pero.. hace mucho... o sea no estoy seguro que haber sentido... -sacudió la cabeza apenas- la última vez que tuve pareja fue hace tiempo y no...

Reí por la manera en que no lograba hacer una frase coherente y él tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse y esquivar la mirada

-Porque me encantas y quería hacerlo, ¿eso contesta a tu pregunta?

* * *

-23 de Marzo, 11 a.m-

-¡Tan guardado te lo tenías!

Aline penhallow palmeo el hombro de Alec mientras que su novia Helen reía, Maia Roberts otra de las compañeras del pelinegro escuchaba divertida la conversación mas sin embargo los dos chicos que también se encontraban en la mesa de la biblioteca en la que estaban haciendo un trabajo no parecían muy contentos con el tema de conversación.

-No me guardaba nada, es solo que... no sé es algo muy reciente ni siquiera se que somos la verdad

-En las revistas hablan de ti como la nueva conquista de la celebridad que es Magnus Bane -Comento Maia- Pero a mi me cuesta creer que saldrías con alguien que solo quisiera algo pasajero. Nos conocemos poco aún pero creo que no eres de esa clase de chico.

-Tienes razón, Alec no parece ser así. -Contestó Helen

-Pero él tiene toda una reputación -dijo Aline pensativa

-Es una celebridad y en ocasiones los rumores sobre ellos son solo eso -comento Helen

-Eso es cierto -continuo Maía

-Chicas no olviden que estoy aquí -sonrió apenado Alec- dejen de hablar como si no estuviera

-No se olviden que Jeremy y yo estamos aquí -replico uno de los chicos en el grupo de nombre Samuel - No te ofendas Alec, no soy homofóbico ni nada pero no quiero escuchar detalles de tu vida amorosa y conociéndolas esta conversación terminara en eso

Jeremy asintió y Alec hizo un gesto con la mano quitandole importancia y dando a entender que no le molestaba lo que había dicho

-Oye! no vamos a hablar de intimidades, no somos tan desubicadas solo estamos contentas que nuestro nuevo amigo esta saliendo con un sexy moreno millonario que además es una celebridad.

Y mientras las chicas y los chicos discutían, Alec tomo su celular y envió un mensaje

 **Hola ¿estas ocupado?**  
 **11.15 a.m**

Hola precioso, para ti nunca ❤  
11.17 a.m

 **Tonto. ¿Estarás en tu departamento a eso de la 1 p.m?**  
 **11.20 a.m**

Mi ultima clase del día termina a esa hora,  
¿quieres que te pase a buscar?  
11.22 a.m

-Alec ¿con quien tanto estas hablando?

-Creo que con su asiático sexy -rió Maia

El ojiazul tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse y levantar la mirada de golpe haciendo reír a las chicas

-¡Eres tan tierno!

-Cállense -protestó Alec con una mueca

-Alec tiene razón y ya no nos distraigamos mas -comento Samuel- tengo una clase a las dos así que debo terminar este trabajo

-Ok, ok ... -dijo Aline haciendo ella una mueca- Que aguafiestas que eres

 **¿Lo harías? honestamente no me siento bien**  
 **y no asistiré a la única clase que me queda a las 3**  
 **Pero no tengo ganas de volver a mi departamento y pensé...no sé, verte.**  
 **11.35 a.m**

Por supuesto corazón, pasaré por ti a la una  
muero por verte ❤  
11.37 a.m

 **Gracias.**  
 **11.40 a.m**

Guardo su celular, notando que Aline y Maia le miraban furtivamente sonriendo de lado mientras que Helen era mucho mas discreta y al menos no lo miraba. Los chicos por su lado seguían escribiendo y se quejaban de cuanto en cuanto.

Para cuando se hizo la hora Magnus llegó en su amado automóvil, un Aston martin convertible color rojo metálico, pensó esperarlo dentro del auto pero cuando se canso de esperar salio del auto y decidió buscarlo, le había mandado un mensaje cuando llegó pero aún no lo contestaba

La universidad era enorme pero conociendo a Alec, Magnus esperaba que estuviera en la biblioteca por lo que pidiendo indicaciones llego al sitio donde luego de recorrer un par de pasillos encontró a Alec platicando con tres chicas, el ojiazul estaba de espaldas a Magnus por lo que no lo veía pero una de chicas si y sus ojos se abrieron enormes mas el moreno le hizo el gesto con el dedo indice en los labios de que hiciera silencio.

Magnus se inclino por detrás del pelinegro y sopló su oído provocando que este se sobresalte levemente primero y se sonroje luego al verlo

-Joder que eres lindo -rió al tiempo que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y se incorporaba para darle espacio

-Magnus... que, ¿que hora es? -comenzó a palparse la ropa en busca de su celular

-Alec dejaste el celular en el bolso hace mas de una hora por si no lo recuerdas -dijo Maia divertida con la reacción de su amigo

-Son mas de las 1.30 corazón y como me cansé de esperarte afuera, entre a buscarte

-¡Lo siento! no me di cuenta de la hora, mi celular se debe haber apagado -Alec tomo su abrigo y su bolso, saludo rápido a sus amigas que seguramente esperaban que les presentara a Magnus mas el joven ignoro las miradas de sus amigas y salió con Magnus caminando tras él.

-De verdad lo siento -murmuro Alec luego de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad en el vehículo- te he pedido que pases por mi y te dejo esperando, no me di cuenta de la hora

-No te preocupes corazón, además yo me ofrecí a pasar por ti en realidad.

-Pero... pero seguramente tienes cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo conmigo sin embargo ...

-Wow alto ahí, ni tengo algo que hacer ni pierdo el tiempo contigo -sonrió sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente- ¿No te dije ya que quiero acapara tu atención porque me encantas?

El joven sonrió suavemente y asintió

-¿Ahora me dirás que sucede?

-¿De que?

-Me dijiste que no te sientes bien pero no me explicaste nada y te vez mas pálido de lo normal, tus ojos están algo enrojecidos y tu nariz también.

-Oh nada grave creo que me estoy enfermando, me duele la garganta, me siento congestionado y molido como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón

-Gripe

-Seguramente

-Pasemos por la farmacia entonces antes de ir a mi ático

-Ok

Magnus sonrió nuevamente y acarició la mejilla del pelinegro en un momento en que el semáforo se encontraba en rojo.

* * *

 **-** 3.40 p.m-

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos ¿sabías? -El susurro llamo la atención de Magnus dirigiendo su vista al ojizul que dormía cómodamente en el sillón de forma algo oval del su sala, tapado con una manta azulina y su cabeza en el regazo del moreno.

-Tu eres hermoso corazón -sonrió mientras le acariciaba la roja mejilla del joven- ¿dormiste bien? ¿Como te sientes?

-Hablo en serió -hizo un puchero muy tierno- nunca había visto ojos dorados y verdes al mismo tiempo, es alucinante -su voz sonaba pastosa y con accesos de tos- Dormí muy bien aunque me duele todo el cuerpo, odio enfermar.

-Tal vez deberías ir a la cama, no es bueno que duermas aquí

-Estoy muy cómodo aquí, no te preocupes y ya tome la medicina -Se levanto del regazo del moreno y haciendo los hombros hacia atrás se estiro perezosamente - ... ¿Te molesta si me acomodo en tu regazo? me refiero a ... ehhh...ah...no, nada... olvida lo que he dicho

-Cielo deja de pedirme permiso o preguntarme todo, desde ya te digo que puedes hacer uso y abuso de mi persona para lo que quieras -Le guiño un ojo con picardía mientras Alec se ponía rojo y sonreía

Magnus dejo la tableta digital que había estado usando hasta el momento de otro lado del sofá, tomo al pelinegro por la cintura y lo arrastro hasta su regazo y volvió a taparlo.

-¿Estas seguro que aquí estas bien? si te vas a la cama también voy a acompañarte, no es como que pretenda alejarme de tí -se oyó la risa del ojiazul un momento y este se acurruco girando levemente para apoyarse en el hombro del moreno

-Estoy bien así, muy bien de hecho...solo tenía algo de frío, creo que por eso desperté y tu siempre estas caliente, quiero decir, tu piel... y sobre lo que dijiste antes, eres un pervertido.

-Así te gusto -solo dijo el mayor sonriendo para luego presionar suavemente sus labios en la frente del joven - Aún tienes fiebre.

-Si tu lo dices -rio y tocio- ¿Que estabas haciendo mientras dormía? te veías tan concentrado

-Estaba hablando con una de mis asistentes sobre la semana de la moda en NY

-¿No fue en febrero?

-Lo recuerdas -el moreno sonrió y Alec disfruto del sonido de su risa y su embriagador aroma, masculino, intenso y con un dejo de Sándalo.

-Si bueno -comenzó a hablar al fin- Me lo contaste y tengo buena memoria.

-Tienes razón, pero hay dos pasarelas importantes en el año y la de Febrero fue la de Otoño/Invierno.

-Entiendo y ahora toca la de verano y primavera.

-Así es bombón, algún día me encantaría fotografiarte con mis diseños. Creo que serías la perfecta inspiración pera toda una colección nueva.

-No digas tonterías, moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que posar para las cámaras.

-No hace falta, solo quiero que poses para mi. Son egoísta y posesivo en lo que a ti se refiere, no quiero compartirte con nadie.

Alec volvió a reír y Magnus lo abrazo apretadamente

 **-** No tienes que hacerlo.

* * *

30 de Marzo, 11 a.m -

Salió de su alcoba bostezando y preguntándose donde estaría Magnus, se habían quedado dormidos mirando una película y siendo que había despertado en la cama, el moreno había vuelto a llevarlo en brazos hasta allí... no sabía como sentirse sobre ello.

Escucho voces en la cocina y fue hacia allí, Magnus e Izzy estaban tomando el desayuno en la isla de la cocina y charlando animadamente.

-Buenos días precioso ¿dormiste bien?

Alec maldecía internamente por su piel tan blanca que evidenciaba tan fácil el rubor por el cual su hermana lo miraba divertida. Asintió a Magnus y siguió hasta la cafetera para servirse una taza.

-¿A que hora te despertaste? me hubieras despertado también

-Me desperté a causa de tu hermana hará poco mas de media hora y te vez absolutamente tierno cuando duermes, no quería despertarte -El moreno le extendió los brazos a Alec instando a que se acercara y este se mostraba reticente pero al ver al insistencia del mayor se acerco timidez. El moreno le quito la taza, la dejo sobre la isla y le dio un apretado abrazo besando su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios

-¿Izzy no se suponía que tenías una cita hoy? -Cambio de tema mientras volvía a tomar su taza pero el mayor no soltaba su cintura, es mas, trataba de acercarlo mas a su cuerpo

-Si la tengo pero dentro de dos horas y Clary salió temprano con Jace a desayunar así que vine a verte, no se me paso por la mente que tu novio estaría aquí

Alec abrió y cerro la boca como si fuese a decir algo pero no lo hizo e Izzy saludo y dijo irse a bañar.

Un silencio se extendió por la cocina hasta que el moreno hablo

-Ángel dime una cosa ... -dejo ir al menor para que este se sentase a su lado donde antes estaba Izzy- ¿Que crees que somos tu y yo?

-¿Ah... a que te refieres? -bajo la mirada hacia su taza, el flequillo le tapaba esos hermosos ojos azules que a Magnus le encantaban

-Es una pregunta simple -llevo el dedo indice a la barbilla del menor y lo insto a que lo mirara- ¿Que piensas que somos tu y yo? -Al notar el silencio del joven solo sonrió y rozo apenas sus labios- ¿Conocidos? ¿amigos? ¿amantes?

-... No creo... no creo que ninguno sea el termino... correcto

-Antes cuando Isabelle me llamo tu novio has estado por decir que no lo somos ¿o me equivoco?

-Si... ¡No! no realmente.. solo... o sea... estamos saliendo... pero... no sé... -parecía realmente incomodo y paso la mano por su cabello despeinadose mas de lo que ya lo estaba- No sé...no sé que somos realmente ni sé cuan serio es para ti todo esto. He querido preguntártelo hace días y no me animaba supongo.

-Puedo ser todo lo serio que necesites que sea -sonrió- no te voy a mentir y decir que esto es normal para mi porque sinceramente creo que es la primera vez que me interesa siquiera saber que soy para un chico con el que estoy saliendo.

-Por eso ... tu -froto su mano en la nuca no sabiendo como expresarse- tu eres... una celebridad, eres llamativo y atractivo, estas acostumbrado a llamar la atención donde sea y yo soy... bueno yo, el sujeto mas normal y aburrido que puedas encontrar -Antes que Magnus siquiera dijese algo el menor continuo hablando atropelladamente y casi sin respirar- Yo se que dijiste que te encanto pero no puedo entender porque, o sea se que soy agraciado aunque no me sienta así pero... no sé...

Cuando Alec se quedo en silencio mirando hacia su taza como si fuera la cosas mas interesante del mundo, Magnus dejo la suya en la isla, se puso de pie y sin mediar palabra alguna le tomo rostro con ambas manos para comerle la boca en su feroz e intenso beso que dejo al ojizul en blanco, solo atino a separar los labios permitiendo que Magnus deslizar su lengua y profundizar mas aún el beso. La manos de Alec ascendieron aferrándose a la camisa de Magnus tratando de no ahogarse en el mar de emociones que lo sumía el como sus lenguas se entrelazaban y en como las manos de Magnus se aferraban a su rostro y su aroma lo volvía loco como siempre.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus frentes juntas y las manos de Magnus se habían deslizado del rostro del menor al cuello

-No vuelvas... -respiro profundo antes de seguir- no vuelvas a decir que eres aburrido o sin gracia, o cualquiera de esas tonterías que piensas sobre tí.

-... ¿Por que?

Se separaron una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y Magnus volvió a sentarse con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

-En primer lugar si, somos distintos ... muy distintos quizás pero eso que importa, nos complementamos ¿no crees?. En segundo lugar no eres aburrido, puedo platicar horas contigo sin aburrirme. En tercer lugar no eres "agraciado" eres precioso, tierno, sencillo, honesto y malditamente caliente.

Alec estaba mudo y demasiado sonrojado como si todo el color rojo estuviera en su rostro, se mordía el labio inferior y no sabía hacia donde mirar mientras que Magnus lo miraba fijamente sonriendo.

-Y por último, no sé porque rayos me gustas tanto pero lo haces y es la primera vez en toda mi vida que quiero tener algo mucho mas profundo que rollos de una noche o relaciones casuales. Quiero conocerte realmente, tenes citas, hablar contigo a todas horas, dormir contigo, desayunar contigo y hacer todo tipo de cursilerias habidas y por haber.

El pelinegro solo miraba al mayor aún intensamente sonrojado y sin decir una sola palabra

-Di algo corazón, no te me quedes mirando con esa carita sonrojada -deslizo la mano por su cabello en picos coloreado en azul y verde esta vez.

El joven dejo escapar un suspiro mientras sonreía antes de hablar

-Esa es la declaración mas cursi que me han hecho en toda mi vida -sonrió avergonzado mirandolo y no mirándolo a la vez - Aunque yo no he tenido casi experiencia sentimentales mas que mi ex y algunas que otras citas esporádicas

-Oye eres especial, nunca me había puesto tan cursi en toda mi vida -rio acariciando la mejilla del menor- lo mio nunca fueron las relaciones serias, nunca hubo alguien que tuviera tales sentimientos románticos por mi tampoco.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca ... pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado y vamos a poner pan en la tostadora para que desayunes, una taza de café no es un desayuno.

Alec sonrió bajando la vista hacia la su taza ya vacía, se levanto y fue servirse una segunda taza mas el moreno le quito la taza para servirle el desayuno, abrió la nevera para buscar jugo de naranja y mantequilla de maní.

-Te encanta malcriarme

-Obvio -sonrió- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-No realmente

-Genial, en ese caso te secuestraré todo el día y por si te queda alguna duda, me declaro oficialmente tu muy sexy novio.

* * *

Amo la sinceridad de Magnus, nada que decir XD  
El próximo capítulo ya será Abril :) nos vemos! besitos ❤


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Gracioso momento cuando me di cuenta que parece que en este capítulo me hubiera inspirado en el episodio 2x15 de SH pero en realidad escribí este capítulo hace semanas XD

Goshy: Muchas gracias! siempre me alegra recibir tus comentarios :D y que bueno que te haya gustado la declaración, Magnus es sincero, intenso y honesto. No hay medias tintas con él y menos ahora que por primera vez en su vida encuentra lo que para él es la persona perfecta ❤

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Abril**

-2 de Abril, 6.10 p.m-

(Magnus)

-Estas nervioso -Me dijo mi precioso ángel mientras comía con mucho gusto su tarta de chocolate favorita.

-No mi amor, ¿por que estaría yo nervioso? -le respondí limpiándole con mi pulgar el chocolate que manchaba apenas su mejilla y el tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, ¿como puede ser tan jodidamente tierno? me tienta a comerlo a besos.

-No sé y me gustaría saberlo, vas y vienes todo el tiempo, miras tu ropa, abres y cierras el refrigerador. ¿Que te pasa?

Suspire y le sonreí acariciando su mejilla, él me sonrió de vuelta y me derretí. No se porque me siento ansioso y estúpidamente nervioso porque Cat y Ragnor conozcan a Alexander, nunca me importo si mis amigos conocían o no a mis ligues pero Alexander no es un ligue del momento, es mi novio y es el novio mas formal que he tenido en toda mi vida. Adoro a mis amigos pero temo que digan algo estúpido, especialmente Ragnor y mi ángel se sienta incomodo, es bastante inseguro de si mismo como para que encima escuche algo que le de motivos para sentirse aún mas inseguro.

-Magnus...

Su masculina voz británica me saco de mis cavilaciones y le conteste

-Solo estoy ansioso porque mis amigos te conozcan, es la primera vez que tengo un novio precioso y quiero presumirlo

-Eres un tonto -me sonrió de lado dejando la cuchara en el plato ya vacío

-¿Que? Eres mi precioso novio de 21 años, es mas que necesario presumirte ante todo el mundo y ser la envidia de muchas personas - él largo una carcajada y yo le sonreí mientras iba a la nevera por mas tarta pero timbre sonó en ese momento

-Ve a atender yo me serviré y de paso serviré café -bese su mejilla antes de salir de mi cocina

Obviamente eran Ragnor y Cat, como siempre Ragnor usaba un traje sumamente pasado de moda y de un horrendo color entre verde y gris , Cat tenia mejores gustos aunque era sencilla para vestirse, jeans y una blusa color salmón, sandalias combinando y su cabello simplemente suelto.

-Abriste rápido, no lo puedo creer -como siempre Ragnor y su sarcasmo

-Bueno nos estaba esperando, es normal -Cat, maravillosa Cat como la quiero- ¿Como estás Magnus? hacía mas de una semana que no te veía

-Desde que estas en "pareja" -Ragnor hizo el gesto de comillas y Cat le dio un codazo

-Gracias cariño, siéntense por favor -Cat me sonrió mientras Ragnor murmuraba algo y en ese momento mi maravilloso novio salió de la cocina con una bandeja de café. ¿He dicho lo loco que estoy por él? porque así es.

Alexander dejo la bandeja en la baja mesita frente a los sillones y saludo en general

-Encantado de conocerlos, Soy Alec Lightwood -tomo asiento a mi lado y entrelazo su mano con la mía notando por primera vez que el también estaba nervioso

-Caterina Loss, un placer conocerte al fin Alec, Magnus se la pasa hablando de ti -Cat le sonrió y mi ángel le sonrió de vuelta mas sin embargo Ragnor solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras decía "Ragnor Fell" y yo tenía ganas de ahogarlo con el almohadón mas cercano

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas

-Demasiado buenas -interrumpió Ragnor y tuve un mal presentimiento- creo que te tiene completamente idealizado - Esta vez no me contuve y le tire el almohadón

-¡Pero que diablos!? No dije nada que no fuera verdad.

Catarina como siempre de mediadora y mi ángel me miraba sorprendido, no quería actuar así frente a él ¡pero Ragnor siempre habla de más!

-Bueno, no dudo de lo que dice señor Fell porque Magnus me ve perfecto aún cuando estoy muy lejos de serlo -sonrió algo apenado y yo lo abrace fuerte para sorpresa suya

-Para mi eres perfecto y punto. -Froto mi mejilla contra la suya y siento el calor de su rostro

-Magnus, ya dejalo respirar -Catarina rió mientras me regañaba más yo no quería soltar a mi ángel, sin embargo lo tuve que hacer porque su maldito celular sonó.

Alexander tomó su celular, miro la pantalla y dejo escapar un lastimero suspiro antes de sonreírme y disculparse con todos para luego perderle en la cocina.

-¿Paso algo?

-Espero que no Cat, porque quiero que cenemos juntos.

-Por fin, muero de hambre - gruño Ragnor y en eso vuelve mi ángel con una expresión en su carita que se debate entre la decepción y el enojo, se volvió a sentar a mi lado recargándose en mi hombro

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? -Su voz se oyó casi como un murmullo

-Por supuesto corazón, no hace falta ni que preguntes

-Gracias -sonrió apenas- realmente no tengo ánimos para los sermones de mi padre sobre el sexo correcto.

Alexander no era dado a los afectos cuando no estamos solos pero ahora se aferraba a mi como un tierno osito y me preocupaba que podría haberle dijo su maldito y homofobico padre.

-¿Tu padre es quien llamo por teléfono? -Asintió con la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar

-Al parecer esta de paso en Connecticut y no tiene nada mejor que hacer que buscar a su primogénito e insultarlo por sus preferencias sexuales -hizo una mueca y luego pareció notar algo pues se incorporó

-Perdón, no tienen porque escuchar mis problemas.

-No importa chico, creo que el desgraciado se olvido de nosotros hace rato -me señalo a mi el muy maldito

-Supones bien viejo amigo -reí y Cat suspiro

-Bueno olvidémonos de ello y salgamos a cenar, ¿que les parece?

-Me parece genial

-Si por favor muero de hambre

-Yo me quedaré aquí, no tengo ánimos de salir y además tengo que estudiar -hice un puchero ante sus palabras y él sonrió

-Hace rato que no te ves con tus amigos, ve y diviértanse. Yo te esperaré aquí

Me beso la mejilla y se fue hacia el baño. De algún modo sus palabras "Yo te esperaré aquí" me habían derretido por completo.

* * *

\- 2.00 a.m -

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Magnus ingreso a su lujoso ático, estaba ansioso por ver a su precioso ángel pero se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado en el suelo junto a la mesa baja de vidrio frente al sofá, había muchos papeles y libros sobre dicha mesa y papeles abollados en el suelo.

-Corazón pensé que te encontraría durmiendo ya -Se arrodillo a su lado y le beso su tersa mejilla

-Quería esperarte, además no se donde dormiré yo y no me sentía cómodo de andar husmeando en tu hogar.

El moreno completamente derretido por la simple frase "Quería esperarte" jaló al menor de la camiseta para besarlo hasta jadear, el ojiazul se ruborizo pero separo los labios apenas para dejar que Magnus profundizara el beso todo lo que quisiera.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo -murmuro el mayor dejando ir al pelinegro y sentándose a su lado.

-Eh? -Sus mejillas estaban aún rojas y sonreía levemente sin entender a que se refería exactamente

-Nunca nadie me dijo algo tan lindo como que me estaba esperando, es decir, así como tu que estabas aquí esperando que volviera a casa... es un tontería y lo sé pero nunca he tenido a nadie que me espere al volver a casa y ahora que lo has dicho me has derretido complemente

-Oh... -Si antes estaba sonrojado ahora lo estaba el doble pero no dejaba de sonreír y se recargaba en el hombro del moreno- Te entiendo... aunque si bien yo tenía a mis hermanos cuando era niño y de más grande a mi ex pero...

-¿Pero?

-Mnnn... no sé -sonrió aún apenado- estar contigo no se parece a nada que haya vivido, nada.

-Eres tan jodidamente lindo, que no te haría -Lo estrujo entre sus brazos- ¿Precioso has comido algo?

-Un café y unas galletas hace unas horas.

-Eso no es una cena, ¿es que nunca te alimentas bien?

-Suelo comer todo el tiempo pero rara vez a horarios normales.

-Que voy a hacer contigo ángel -beso la sonrojada mejilla del joven y se puso de pie tirando de la mano de este para que se levantase también - vamos a la cocina a prepararte algo

-Es tardisimo, no quiero que te molestes ahora. -Fue la respuesta del ojizul mientras era arrastrado de la mano por el moreno hacia la cocina

-No es molestia tesoro, es todo un placer.

Alec se sentó en el alto banquillo de la cocina mientras que Magnus preparaba unos sandwich, iba y venía de la nevera a la isla de la cocina.

-Aquí tienes corazón -dejo un plato lleno de sandwich y un vaso Coca-cola frente a él

-Tu no tomas coca-cola -dijo extrañado de que hubiera dicha bebida en la nevera

-Pero tu si

-... Me consientes demasiado -una tímida sonrisa antes de morder el primer sandwich- esta delicioso, muchas gracias.

-Me encanta consentirte, es la primera vez que me siento con deseos de hacer algo así. -sonrió- ¿Que estabas estudiando a todo esto tesoro?

-Muchas primeras veces -murmuro distraídamente- Al principio estuve haciendo tareas de Narrativa y luego comencé a estudiar teoría literaria

-Bueno era apenas un adolescente cuando di mi primer beso y tampoco soy virgen desde hace mucho pero aún me quedan muchas primeras veces de otras cosas que experimentar contigo -sonrió- ¿Y cuando tienes examen?

-En 4 días -Un bostezo interrumpió lo que fuera a decir luego y Magnus acarició su mejilla

-Luces cansado ¿No quieres ir a dormir ya?

-Debería, tengo clases en la mañana

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estarás cuando me despierte?

Magnus hizo un gracioso puchero y Alec riendo le contesto

-Si te levantas a las 9 podremos desayunar juntos

-No me levanto temprano a no ser que no haya otra opción pero por tí cielo, que no haría.

El moreno le guiño un ojo y el ojiazul sonrió de lado

-Y bien ¿donde dormiré yo?

-¿Conmigo? o si no te sientes cómodo con ello esta la habitación de huéspedes

-No es que no me sienta cómodo, solo... s...

-No te sientas obligado cielo, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, aunque sea solo dormir no tienes porque hacerlo ahora. Nos conocemos hace muy poco de todas maneras

Antes que el joven pudiera contestar algo siquiera, Magnus se había puesto de pie y lo arrastraba fuera de la cocina

-Vamos corazón te enseñaré tu dormitorio.

-Puedo dormir en tu alcoba si quieres - murmuro- no quisiera causarte molestias

-Nunca me causas molestias bombón, y es lo que tu quieras no lo que yo quiera, para mi es normal que duermas conmigo porque eres mi novio pero no tiene que ser así sino te sientes cómodo con ello, Ya desde el hecho que estés aquí me haces feliz no es necesario que duermas conmigo, aún.

-No es como si nunca hubiera dormido con alguien mas y además ya he dormido contigo aunque no tu dormitorio -sonrió con un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas

-Me siento casi celoso de lo que acabas de decir -contesto Magnus casi llegando a su alcoba

-Eh?

-Que no la primera vez que duermes con alguien

-...Idiota -rió- yo soy el que debería estar celoso en todo caso

-Lo sé -sonrió mientras habría la puerta de su espaciosa alcoba- así de irracional soy

* * *

\- 3 de Abril, 10.45 a.m-

El ojiazul parpadeo momentáneamente perdido, sentía los parpados pesados y el cuerpo sudoroso. Se sentó en la cama extrañado de estar solo y mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano izquierda, tomaba el celular con la derecha para ver la hora.

-QUE?! son casi las 11 de la mañana?!

Miró hacia todos lados y cuando dejo el celular noto que había un tozo de papel doblado con su nombre escrito

 _"Cariño mio, antes de que te enojes conmigo por no despertarte o mas bien por apagar el despertador de tu celular, dejame explicarte que esta mañana me levante muy temprano dispuesto a ha prepararte un buen desayuno pero cuando salí de la ducha tú te quejabas en sueños y cuando me acerque a ti, note que tenías fiebre. Te deje dormir y salí a hacer unas compras._

 _Tuyo, Magnus_ ❤ _"_

El pelinegro suspiro sonriendo y dejando el papel de lado se levanto de la enorme cama de su novio, cabe destacar que la alcoba de Magnus parecía mas una suite de lujo de un hotel 5 estrellas pero conociendo a Magnus no le extrañaba.

Al no encontrar su ropa que juraría haber dejado doblada sobre un sillón la noche anterior, entro al vestidor que era una enorme habitación llena de ropa colgada por colores y tipos de prenda, zapatos y corbatas también tenían su propia sección y estaba seguro que en alguno los cajones que veía tenían ropa interior y otros joyería, Magnus amaba usar anillos, pendientes y collares.

Le llamo mucho la atención una sección que no era colorida como las otras sino bastante neutra

 _/ Corazón no uses la misma ropa mañana, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi vestidor. Hay toda una sección especialmente para tí /_

Recordando eso Alec no se explicaba porque Magnus había comprado tanta ropa para él pero comenzaba a entender que Magnus era así, intenso y llamativo como nadie.

Sin saber que vestir porque nunca se intereso mucho en la ropa, tomo unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra, boxers azules de Calvin Klein con la cintura blanca y medias azul oscuro como el jean. Después de una ducha caliente y lavarse los dientes salió de la alcoba vestido aunque descalzo hacia la cocina.

\- No deberíamos entrar así como así ¿y si no esta? o peor aún ¿y si esta follando con alguien?! ¿Y como es que tienes las llaves del ático cariño? -Will Herondale caminaba por la sala mirando hacía su esposa cuando Alec irrumpió en la sala completamente sorprendido

-Will? -El joven lo miraba mas que sorprendido

-En primer lugar Magnus ya no tiene ligues de una noche y en segundo lugar siempre nos da llaves a Catarina y a mi de sus propiedades -contesto pero volteó su mirada sorprendida hacia Alec - ... ¿Eres Alexander verdad? Perdón por entrar así, soy Tessa y él es mi marido...

-Tessa cariño, es el mejor amigo de mi primo, nos conocemos ... de vista al menos.

-Si, él tiene razón y si, soy Alec. No tienes que disculparte, si Magnus te dio la llave debe ser porque no le molesta que entres en cualquier momento. -Sin saber que hacer en tan peculiar situación Alec comenzó a caminar a la cocina - Voy a desayunar, ¿gustan comer algo?

-Yo si - contesto Will siguiéndolo, Tessa sonrió y camino tras ellos.

Alec no era de tomarse confianza en casas ajenas pero Magnus había insistido mucho el día anterior de que se sintiera como en su casa e hiciera lo quisiera por lo que puso bagels en la tostadora y encendió la cafetera. Abrió nevera y tomo jugo de naranja, varias mermeladas, Buttercream y cream cheese

-Joder que el mundo es un maldito pañuelo -Rio Will sentándose en la isla de cocina que había en la fastuosa cocina de Magnus, todo en aquel ático parecía salido de un hotel de lujo - Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que eras tú el nuevo ligue de Bane

-Will no hables así, suena horrible. Alec es su novio no un ligue -miro a Alec algo apenada como queriendo disculparse pero Alec solo agito la manos como quitandole importancia

-Yo tampoco me imagine que tu serías amigo de Magnus, me ha hablado de sus amigos e incluso conocí a Catarina y Ragnor pero nunca asocie a "William" contigo

-Ja! ¿conociste al amargado verdoso?

-Will! -regaño Tessa- querido, no seas malo con Ragnor, siempre poniendo apodos a las personas.

-No me regañes, es divertido.

Mientras Alec sacaba los bagels de la tostadora y los untaba con cream cheese, el sonido del ascensor abriéndose y el repiquetear de los zapatos de Magnus anunciaron su llegada

-Huelo a café... ¿tesoro estas en la cocina? -fue la pregunta del moreno mientras caminaba hacía allí

-Estoy en la cocina pero no soy tu tesoro -rió Will- en todo caso de Tessa

-Will Herondale ¿Que diablos haces en mi ático? deberías estar en NY -rió Magnus ingresando a su cocina donde Alec servia café para él y las visitas.

Tessa por su parte reía de lo dicho por su marido y se apuro a abrazar a Magnus

-Debería pero pasamos a visitarte antes -Contesto el pelinegro mayor

-Te extrañamos, no nos veíamos desde la navidad pasada. Tu ahijado te manda saludos.

Después que Tessa dejará de abrazar a Magnus, este se acerco a Alec besando su mejilla y deslizando una manos en la mejilla contaría

-¿Como te sientes corazón? ¿dormiste bien? Es ropa se ve espectacular en ti, tengo tan buen gusto para elegir ropa

-Si gracias -Alec se sonrojo como de costumbre y sonrió - ¿y por qué hay tanta ropa para mi?

-Bueno ahora ya conoces a casi todos mis amigos, ¿Will se ha portado bien contigo o debo golpearlo? y soy diseñador cariño no puedes esperar que no quiera vestirte. Y desvestirte pero eso es otro tema - rió al ver a su sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño.

-Me ofendes, ¿Cuando no me he portado bien? -Will alzo una ceja falsamente molesto

-No me hagas contestar esa pregunta cariño -respondió Tessa con una sonrisa-

-Joder Bane ni por casualidad hubiera pensado que sales con el mejor amigo de mi primo, insisto que el mundo es un maldito pañuelo

-¿Eh? -Su expresión de confusión fue sumamente cómica y Alec no pudo evitar reír

-A veces ni recuerdas su nombre... no me extraña que no recuerdes que Jace se apellida Herondale.

El moreno se quedo mirando a su ángel por un instante hasta que hizo la conexión y solo contesto con un "ohhhh"

* * *

Nota II: Soy Wessa shiper así que no esperen que lo ponga a Jem con Tessa como pareja ? ﾟﾘﾅ  
En algunas historias como esta siquiera se conocen y otras Will y Jem serán los amigos que siempre son pero Jem tendrá otra pareja.

Y nada mas que decir, besitos y nos vemos la próxima :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Goshy:** Si, Magnus se esfuerza mucho porque él es un romántico en el fondo y siente que Alec es la persona ideal para él, aquella que lo hace sentir querido y valorado de un modo completamente diferente al que pueda sentir por sus amigos. Y Alec si bien no es virgen ni su primera relación si es la primer pareja seria que tiene desde que salió del closet y además como el mismo le dice a Magnus, la relación que ellos tiene no se parece a nada que él haya experimentado jamas.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Abril / parte II**

-7 de Abril, 3.30 pm-

-Callate, no me recuerdes ese vergonzoso momento -el ojiazul se tapo la cara con las manos mientras Magnus reía

-¿Por que? te pones tan adorable cuando estas afiebrado y mimoso también

El invierno había terminado y la primavera había llegado, Alec y Magnus se encontraban tirados sobre una manta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en un típico parque de New Heaven

-¡Soy ridículo y descarado! que vergüenza -dejo escapar un suspiro y bajo la mano que tapaba su cara.

-Todo te avergüenza corazón -se giro hacia Alec quedado de lado- y no eres ninguna de las dos cosas que dijiste, eres adorable.

-No lo soy. Solo tu puedes verme así y no me explico porque

-No importa, soy tu novio y es la opinión que cuenta

Alec soltó una carcajada que hizo reír a Magnus también

-Estas loco

-Por ti completamente -El moreno le guiño un ojo y menor tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse como era usual

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la tarde? cuando me secuestraste de la universidad pensé que querías hacer algo en particular

-¿Te secuestré? -rió- y claro que quiero hacer algo, quiero estar contigo cariño.

-Lo hiciste, yo tenía clases hasta las 9 p.m hoy y estamos juntos casi todos los días.

Magnus le sonrió y se incorporo a medias inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Alec, apoyado los antebrazos a los lados de la cabeza del ojiazul quien retuvo el aliento al sentir que invadía sus espacio personal, sus labios y los del mayor casi se tocaban

-Casi es la palabra clave en todo esto, casi no es suficiente para mi. ¿Lo es para ti?

Alec dejo escapar el aire retenido y aparto la mirada por un momento antes de contestar

-Supongo que no pero... pero no podemos comportarnos como si tuviéramos 15 años -rio-

-Definitivamente no -respondió pensativo el moreno mas luego sonrió- mi adolescencia fue algo desastrosa, otro día te cuento -No lo dejo decir nada siquiera y simplemente lo beso en un gesto lleno de parsimonia.

Alec no hizo mas que dejarse llevar por el momento y deslizar sus manos hasta la cintura de Magnus.

-Si tenias planeado hacer esto... deberíamos haber ido a tu casa o la mía.

-¿Es que solo me dejaras besarte allí? -hizo un gracioso puchero y el joven no pudo evitar reírse de su novio - Ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo indecente

-No tiene que ver con decencia.

-¿A no? -el ojiazul negó sonriendo- ¿entonces con que tiene que ver?

-Con pudor - murmuro- último me siento perseguido por periodistas que quieren saber cual es nuestra relación o quien soy yo y... solo no me siento cómodo de pensar en que fotos iré a ver en revista de moda y chismes de famosos

-Lo siento corazón, eso es mi culpa por ser quien soy -Magnus se mordió el labio inferior- pero si en cualquier momento los vez solo dímelo y haré que desaparezcan

Alec negó con la cabeza y lo beso suavemente de piquito antes de contestar

-No es tu culpa, no hace falta que hagas nada -Sonrió- Vamos a tomar un helado ... si quieres claro... sino igual...

-Me encantaría

* * *

-9 de abril, 1.50 p.m-

-¿Hay algo mas sexy que dos hombres calientes comiendo de un mismo helado?

Emma le mostraba a Clary un blog de chismes y moda en su celular en el que se veía una foto de su muy sexy profesor Magnus Bane lamiendo el helado que su novio* llevaba en las manos, un cono de chocolate y vainilla. Una mano del moreno estaba en la cintura de su joven pareja mientras que la otra sujetaba el cono por sobre la mano de Alec.

Clary rio asintiendo y codeo a Izzy para que viera la foto. Emma repitió la frase.

-Joder Emma es mi hermano del que estas hablando -murmuró- aunque tengas razón.

Las tres dejaron escapar una risita mientras caminaban por el enorme museo detrás de todo el grupo, era día de excursión y como profesor a cargo, Magnus acompañaba a la profesora de historia y los alumnos.

-Señoritas, silencio allá atrás -al regaño de la profesora Brown, las tres callaron y Emma guardo su Iphone

Amanda Brown era una mujer bajita y curvilínea cercana a los 50. Su cabello siempre recogido una alta coleta y su traje impecable de chaqueta y falda era un clásico en ella.

Izzy bostezo y trato de prestar atención pero le era muy difícil, le aburrían los museos solo encontraba las cosas nerds interesantes cuando Simon le habla de ellas, él tenia una manera adorable y divertida de emocionarse por cuanta cosa friki y/o nerd existiera, especialmente video juegos y manganime.

-¿Señorita Ligtwood la estoy aburriendo?

Toda la clase miro a Izzy mientras ella quería que la tierra la tragase e insultaba internamente a la profesora por notar que se estaba durmiendo

-Lo siento señorita Brown estoy algo desvelada

-¿Por que no hacemos una pausa? -propuso Magnus con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Los niños empiezan a dispersarse y no aprovecharan la lección como se debe.

-Bueno... tal vez tenga razón profesor Bane. Tomaremos un receso de 30 minutos, no se vayan lejos y ni se les ocurra salir del museo -Miro severamente a todos- tomare asistencia cuando retomemos el recorrido.

Izzy estiro sus brazos por encima de la cabeza para luego tomar su celular y abrir la aplicación del whatsapp

-Cuñado-  
¡Te quiero! me has salvado :D  
2.00 p.m

-Izzy-  
Todo un placer mi pequeña cuñada y yo también comenzaba a dormirme jajaj  
2.04 p.m

Izzy rió y guardo su celular cuando vio que Clary la llama agitando la mano.

-¿A donde vamos? ¿al baño?

-No o bueno podríamos pero no sígueme, creo que vi a alguien por allí

\- ¿A quien? -Pregunto Emma mientras caminaba por una amplia galería y luego doblaban hacia la izquierda

-A mi cuñado -dijo Clary sonriendo mientras señalada a un joven de espaldas en la otra punta de la galería que transitaban en ese momento

Izzy se adelanto corriendo hacia Alec colgándose de cuello por detrás

-¡Hermano!

-¡Izzy! me asustaste ¿Que haces aquí?

-Estamos en una aburrida excursión -hizo una mueca y soltó el cuello del pelinegro- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Hola Alec -sonrió Clary- ¿Recuerdas a Emma verdad?

-Si claro -saludo a la joven y volvió su mirada a Izzy- Estoy acompañando a Aline para una tarea de la universidad

-¿Y donde esta ella? -pregunto Izzy mientras escribía en su celular

-En el baño

* * *

-2.15 p.m -

(Magnus)

Me escape por un café y no tener que entablar conversación con nadie, ultimo las niñas salón al que estoy a cargo me interrogan demasiado y estoy llegando al limite de la cortesía.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Izzy-

¿A que no sabes a quien me encontré?

2.17 p.m

Estaba escribiendo cuando otro mensaje llego

-Foto de Alec-

(NDT: En mi perfil encontraran un link de mi drive con la imagen :D )

¿Que hacia mi precioso novio en el museo? ni idea pero sin duda era una hermosa coincidencia que me ponía de muy buen humor.

Le pregunte a Izzy donde estaban y fui a su encuentro, en cuanto di la vuelta y llegue hasta donde estaba solo me quedaba poco mas de 5 minutos para que el receso acabara, rayos...

Alexander me vio enseguida caminando hacia ellos y se miro sorprendido

-Hola hermoso -le sonreí y resistiendo el impulso de besarlo, lo abracé cruzando mis brazos tras su cuello

-Magnus ... -sonrió levemente sonrojado, es tan lindo- que sorpresa verte aquí, me espera que estuvieran con otro profesor en este museo

-Estamos con la profesora Brown -suspiro Izzy

-Y ya deberíamos volver - Continuo Clary

Asentí mirándolas e Izzy nos sonrió

-Magnus no te pierdas demasiado o la señorita Brown pensará vaya a saber que cosa

Rieron las tres mientras se iban y yo aproveche el momento para besar a mi ángel

-Joder, no tengo tiempo ya pero nos veremos mas tarde ¿verdad?

-Claro, puedes ir a mi departamento cuando termines de trabajar.

-Estupendo -le robe otro beso antes de soltarlo muy a mi pesar -Nos vemos a las 5 entonces

-Ok -sonrió y yo me derretí. Debía ser ilegal ser tan perfecto como Alexander aunque él diga que exagero

* * *

-13 de abril, 10.05 a.m -

Se giro de lado en la cama esperando ver a su ojiazul novio encontrándose solo el espacio vacío a lo cual el moreno se sentó en la cama al tiempo que la puerta del baño se abrió, el vapor y aroma a aftershave se dejaron sentir cuando Alec salió de baño frotándose el cabello con una toalla verde y otra haciendo juego a esta atada a la cintura.

-Buenos días

-Lo son ahora que te veo -Sonrió el moreno deslizando una mano por su cabello

Alec solo le sonrió de camino al vestidor donde desapareció tras la puerta provocando que Magnus se dejara caer sobre la almohada con el dorso de su mano en la frente.

-Alexander -Llamó subiendo apenas el tono de voz

-¿Dime? -Fue su respuesta

-Ven aquí -solamente dijo

-Ya voy, espérame que me visto

-No me molestaría que te quedes así pero vuelve a la cama

La risa del pálido muchacho se dejo oír y Magnus sonrió ante ello

-¿Por que?

-¿Como por que?

-Si ¿por que?

-Es sábado y son -voltea al reloj en la mesa de noche- las 10.15 a.m ¿Por que estamos despiertos antes del mediodía un sábado corazón? Deberías estar en la cama conmigo.

-Madrugo todos los días, mi cuerpo esta simplemente acostumbrado, solo si me dormí agotado me dormiría hasta el mediodía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo asegurarme que estés agotado?

-Eres un pervertido -rió-

-Tu eres el que pensó cosas sucias, yo no dije nada. -Después de estirarse cual gato y bostezar, Magnus aparto las sabanas de su cuerpo y de mala gana se levanto de la cama.

No llevaba mas que unos bóxer rojos con besos estampados en dorado y plateado. El cabello le caía lacio sobre la cara con mechas violetas esta vez.

En cuanto entro al vestidor encontró a su Alexander descalzo y vistiendo un deslavado jean azul.

-Oh, no no no. Has hecho que me levante antes del mediodía un sábado, yo elegiré tu ropa.

-¿Es como un castigo? -sonrió y el moreno le guiño un ojo - es un hermoso día, prepararé el desayuno mientras te bañas y luego podemos salir, si quieres claro... sino...

-Lo que quieras mi amor pero antes quiero algo - le sonrió al tiempo que le extendía un una camisa violeta con detalles en gris y un cinturón que combinaba con unos mocasines marrones

-¿Que me vista? -pregunto curioso mientras tomaba la ropa

-No corazón -rió- que me des un beso, un buen beso de buenos días.

-Oh -fue toda su respuesta mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y Magnus pensaba en lo adorable que se veía cuando hacia eso. Alec dejo la camisa a un lado y se acerco a su novio dejando un tímido beso en sus labios quien por su parte tiro de las presillas del jean del ojiazul pegándolo a su cuerpo -Lo siento- murmuro contra su boca

-¿Que es lo que sientes tesoro? aparte de lo obvio claro.

-Ves que eres un pervertido -sonrió- siento que te hayas despertado solo en la cama, no lo pensé y me levante apenas desperté como siempre.

-Así me quieres -sonrió de lado- Y no te preocupes, olvídate de ello y cambiarte aunque a mi no me molestaría que te quedes así, pero si vamos a salir mejor te vistes - le robo un beso antes irse y Alec suspiro sonriendo.

Luego de vestirse, se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras Magnus se bañaba. Pocas veces Alec tenía oportunidad de cocinar para ambos siendo que el moreno siempre cocinaba incluso en el departamento del ojiazul, Magnus era quien cocinaba pues le encantaba hacerlo.

Alec se decidió por un desayuno clásico viendo lo que había en el nevera. Huevos, bacon, tostadas, jugo de naranja y café. Saco mantequilla de maní y mermeladas para las tostadas, encendió la cafetera y para cuando servía todo Magnus entro la cocina vistiendo jeans y una camisa a cuadros roja, azul y blanca. Su cabello aún sin peinar caía liso y oscuro por el rostro limpio de maquillaje. Olía a colonia importada y aftershave.

-Eso luce delicioso aunque puede que me antojes mas tú -Beso al avergonzado muchacho antes de sentarse y tomar una tostada y la mermelada de fresa.

-Magnus ... -frunció el cejo pero sonrió y se fue por la cafetera y un par de tazas, el moreno simplemente sonreía y le tiraba un beso con la mano. -Eres incorregible

-Insisto corazón, así me quieres

-A veces me siento yo el mayor y no le menor -le sirvió una taza a Magnus la cual agregó azúcar, crema y canela - ¿Por cierto puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Todas las que quieras mi amor

Alec se sonrojo por el apelativo cariñoso y sonrió tímido con la taza en las manos mientras hablaba

-¿Tocas el piano?

-Lo dices porque el piano del living ¿verdad? Me temo que no, me encantaría pero cuando tenía mas o menos tu edad descubrí que no tengo aptitudes para la música. Realmente decepcionante -y suspiró con dramatismo deslizando una mano por sus cabello libres de tintes coloridos de momento.

-Yo podría tocar... si quieres escucharme claro... es que mi padres lo creen un pasatiempo de clase y de niño nos hacían tomar clases a Izzy y a mi. Max las tiene ahora a diario.

-Me encantaría oírte cariño y por otro lado nunca hablas de tu hermano menor, el vive con tus padres ¿verdad?

-Es que no lo veo seguido... y no realmente aunque si esta en Inglaterra, en Eton college... es un internado solo para hombres, yo fui allí, mi padre, mi abuelo... y así -suspiró- Aunque allí conocí a Jace -Sonrió pero desvió la mirada y por alguna razón Magnus supuso que allí había algo pero mejor era dejarlo para otro momento- Tenía 8 años cuando lo conocí y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

-Y ahora es un incordio pero le debo el que estés aquí de algún modo - llevó su mano a la pálida mejilla de su novio el cual parecía divertido por lo dicho por él - Entonces... ¿donde iremos después de desayunar?

-¿Eh? Mnnn... no tengo idea pero insisto que es un hermoso día como para quedarnos adentro

-O sea que me has hecho levantar un sábado antes del mediodía sin tener un plan -bromeo

-Básicamente...digo, podríamos haber salido a desayunar pero quería cocinar yo porque eres tú el que siempre cocina.

-Cualquier desayuno preparado por ti me gusta mucho mas que salir a comer afuera bombón -le robó un beso y tomo ambas tazas vacías para llevarlas al fregadero- Salgamos a caminar entonces y ya pensaremos en que hacer hoy ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto

* * *

Hola :D

El asterisco que puse en novio es por un comentario muy ordinario de mi amiga, cuando leyó esa parte dijo "Magnus lamió del cono de Alec? uy 7u7 " XDDDDD  
Dios, por que tengo amigas así (? jajajajaja

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos :D besitos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Abril / parte III**

-17 de abril, 7.40 pm-

-En verdad lamento no poder acompañarte -dijo Alec mirando a su novio en la pantalla de su celular por donde mantenía una conversación vía llamada de whatsapp

-No te preocupes corazón, ya habrá otras oportunidades muchas de hecho y si no fuera porque este no es un desfile común ni hubiera venido pero siempre apoyo todas las causas benéficas y esta es una de ellas.

-Me parece maravilloso que ayudes a todas esas instituciones, cuéntame mas de ello cuando vuelvas.

-Si tu quieres mi amor, no quiero aburrirte -rió. De fondo se podía ver la fachada de un lujoso hotel y gente por doquier -

-Tu nunca me aburres, tu vida es emocionante -se froto la nuca con la mano libre- yo no se como no te aburro, soy el tipo mas simple que puedas encontrar.

-Alexander no comiences a menospreciarte -alzo una ceja y su pálido novio sonrió a través de la pantalla

-Ok, ok. ¿A que hora empieza el evento?

-A las 8 y espero que antes de la medianoche ya pueda estar regresando

-Ten cuidado al regresar, no me gustaría que tuvieras un accidente por apresurarte

-Eres tan adorable, siempre me tientas a comerte a besos y ahora estoy lejos -hizo un gracioso puchero frunciendo los labios antes de seguir hablando - pero no tienes que preocuparte llegue a este hotel en limo y pienso volver en ella.

-¿Desde aquí hasta New York te fuiste en una limousine?

-¿Por que no? son casi dos horas, no es tanto

Ambos sonrieron pero Alec fue el primero en desviaran la mira un par de segundos haciendo reír a Magnus

-¿Y al final que harás esta noche? -fue la pregunta del moreno pero al ver la expresión confusa de su novio volvió a reír- ¿Olvidaste que el incordio que tienes de mejor amigo se quejaba ayer que ya no pasas tiempo con el?

-... Cierto -suspiro rendido, se puso de pie aún con el celular en la mano y fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de Coca cola y galletas- Creo que saldríamos esta noche pero no recuerdo donde.

-Me cuentas luego donde estarás ¿si? -El moreno volteo la mirada hacia un lado, maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a sonreír en cuando su mirada regreso a su novio - Había olvidado ya cuanto odio tener que mantener frívolas conversaciones con gente que se mueve en mis mismo círculos -suspiro- pero no me queda otra, nos vemos esta noche corazón. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti -sonrió el ojiazul- cuídate y disfruta del desfile.

-Lo dudo tesoro pero gracias, cuídate también.

-¿Por que lo dudas?

-Por que solo estaré pendiente de la hora para irme -suspiro con dramatismo antes de continuar- Quiero tu besos y abrazos, no estar aquí.

-No debes dejar tus responsabilidades por mi ... aunque yo también quiero estar contigo

 **-** Dejaría todo por ti mi amor

-¡Magnus!

Alec estaba completamente rojo pero sonrió cuando el mayor le tiro un beso con la mano libre y cortó la llamada

* * *

(Magnus)

-¡Magnus!

No necesitaba ni darme vuelta para saber quien era y si bien era la persona que mas quería evitar la vida a veces es cruel o no juega malas pasadas.

Tenia que pegarse a mi ESA persona antes que me diera vuelta?! encima un maldito fotógrafo nos tomo fotos en ese momento, lo odie intensamente.

-Buenas noches Camile -solo dije alejándome apenas de ella

-Cuanto tiempo querido, me da gusto verte.

-Tienes razón aunque a mi no me da gusto verte -Le sonreí por mera cortesía y ella rió

-Oh vamos no vas a guardarme rencor todavía ¿o si?

-Para nada, simplemente no me da gusto verte.

-Que pena, ¿eso quiere decir que nunca piensas a mi? y eso que fui tan importante en tu vida.

Hablaba muy fuerte y sabía porque lo hacia. Publicidad, ella vivía de la publicidad. Obvio porque por muy bien que se viera ella y por muy hermosa que fuera, ya se estaba haciendo grande para modelar y necesita mantener su alto estándar de vida lo cual solo puede ocurrir de dos maneras. Escándalos mediáticos o un amante rico.

-No pienso nunca en ti Camile eres parte de mi pasado. Y como bien dijiste fuiste, en pasado y tu te encargaste de dejar de serlo.

Me aleje de ella antes que agotara la poca paciencia que tenía y una periodista me intercepto. Por suerte una de las pocas que me agrada.

-Pero si es nada mas y nada menos que Magnus Bane, ¿decidiste terminar con tu periodo sabático? me dejaras entrevistarte me imagino.

-Hola querida Jane, no solo vi por las buenas causas, no tengo pensado volver al trabajo por lo pronto y si puedo darte la entrevista siempre y cuando no hagas preguntas indecorosas -sonreí y ella se rió por las palabras que elegí decir.

-Oh vamos el publico quiere saber mas sobre ese jovencito atractivo con el que se te ha visto últimamente.

-Ese "jovencito atractivo" es mi novio -sonreí pensando en que diría Alexander si escuchara como lo llamaban- y es alguien completamente ajeno a mis círculos sociales por lo que no es raro que no sepan mucho de él pero pensé que lo descubrirían tarde o temprano, no hay nada que puedas esconder a un periodista.

-¿Entonces lo afirmas? -Me dijo sonriendo

-¿Que estoy saliendo con alguien? por supuesto, estoy en una muy seria relación con un maravilloso hombre que conocí por la mas mera casualidad.

* * *

-11.45 p.m-

-¡No seas aburrido Alec! no eres conductor designado y Magnus vendrá por ti así que no hay razón para que no puedas tomar demasiado -Rió Jace

-¿Como sabes que Magnus vendrá? y si hay razones, no soy bueno con el alcohol y lo sabes, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que fuiste a Londres?

-Ohhh si -rio- fue una gran noche aunque al otro día mi cabeza iba a estallar y tu te la pasaste vomitando todo el día, definitivamente no eres resistente al alcohol

-Eres demasiado blando Alec, tienes que salir mas con nosotros -comento Jonathan con un shot de tequila en la mano

-Vamos es Magnus, están pegados casi cada maldito día y sin importar donde este ahora estoy seguro que aparecerá durante la noche

 **-** ¿Celoso Herondale? recuerda que tu pareja es mi hermana -Jonathan arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía con sorna

-Púdrete Morgenstern -frunció el ceño Jace aunque no dejaba de sonreír

-Magnus esta en un desfile en New York no se a que hora volverá, me dijo que apenas termine se volvería pero no se si realmente podrá

Alec tomo un trago de su cerveza mientras los demás seguían hablando trivialidad y sobre todo los dos "Jonathan" discutían, estaban en un bar muy concurrido aunque aún no llegan todos solo estaban ellos tres, Faltaba llegaran Mark y sus hermanos así como Simón, Aline y Maia.

Hola Tesoro ❤  
11.57 p.m

 **Hola Magnus, ¿Que tal el desfile?**  
 **12.00 p.m**

Bien, bastante bien y por suerte esta por terminar. ¿Tu donde estas cariño?  
12.03 p.m

 **En un bar con Jonathan y Jace**  
 **12.05 p.m**

¿Solo con ellos?  
12.08 p.m

 **Los demás tienen que llegar pronto**  
 **12.11 p.m**

Entiendo. ¿En que bar están? iré para allá en cuanto pueda escaparme de aquí  
12.15 p.m

 **Jajaja No tienes remedio y estamos en Pandemonium**  
 **12.17 p.m**

Tu eres la cura a todos mis males mi amor ❤  
12.19 p.m

... **Eres un idiota** ❤  
 **12.21 p.m**

-Hey! llegamos! -La voz de Maia hizo que Alec dejara de prestar atención a su celular por un momento y mirara hacia donde llegaba ella, Simón y Aline que venia con un chico, alguien que Alec no esperaba volver a ver y menos en ese lugar y con una de sus amigas

-¿Que diablos hace ese idiota aquí? -murmuro Jace mirando a Alec

-No tengo ni la mas pálida idea

¿Cuanta mala suerte debía tener una persona para encontrarse a su ex en otro país y hasta en otro continente? ...Alec no lo sabía pero le estaba sucediendo

Jonathan miraba la situación entre divertido y sorprendido con una mueca mas bien sarcástica en sus labios y Jace estaba claramente alterado pero Alec lo detuvo de hacer o decir cualquier tontería que se le estuviera pasando por la cabeza.

-¡Hola a todos! -sonrió Maia tomando asiento- ¿Aún no llegan Mark, Helen y Jules?

-No -solo dijo Jace apretando los dientes

-Aline, ¿quien te acompaña? -pregunto Jonathan mientras le hacia gestos al mesero para que se acercara a tomar un nuevo pedido

-Traje a mi primo que esta de paso para Los Ángeles, espero no les moleste

El parisino que había estado mirando poco disimuladamente a Alec, sonrió a Jonathan al presentarse

-Mucho gusto, Sebastian Verlac.

-Jonathan Morgenstern, igualmente.

-El es mi compañero y amigo de universidad, Alec y su mejor amigo Jace -Dijo Aline a Sebastian pero Jace la interrumpió con voz seca y malhumorada

-Lo conocemos Aline, no te molestes en presentarnos

Y Sebastian interrumpió a su vez a Jace antes de dijera algo mas. Alec permanecía callado y solo observaba la situación mientras revisaba su celular por momentos

-Si, fuimos al mismo colegio Aline -sonrió a su prima- recuerda que viví en Londres desde los 14 hasta los 20

-El mundo es un pañuelo -exclamo Simón sin despegar la vista de su celular

"Un maldito pañuelo" pensó Alec que de pronto tenía la urgencia de salir de ese lugar o que Magnus llegara pronto

Unos quince minutos después llegaron quienes faltaban y se trasladaron a un área mas amplia del bar y mas vip si se quiere donde había un largo sofá de cuero blanco en forma de U y dos mesas bajas de vidrio donde estaban las bebidas de todos y había bocadillos.

La conversación era amena y fluida mas sin embargo había momentos en lo que podía percibirse un leve rechazo por parte de Alec y Jace hacia Sebastian y viceversa.

Jonathan lucia mas bien divertido en todo momento y los demás no se explicaban el porque de la sensación y preferían ignorar la cuestión de momento ya que lo estaban pasando bien después de todo.

Pasada las dos de la mañana, Magnus Bane apareció por el bar. Previo haber enviado un mensaje a su Alexander para saber en que parte del bar estaban ya que el lugar explotaba de gente y no quería entrar a ciegas al lugar.

-Joder Alec, ya llegó tu novio y no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para suportar sus cursilerias y besuqueo -bromeo Jace mientras Magnus se dirigía hacia ellos casi desde la otra punta del bar.

-Te lo aguantas como yo lo hago cuando Clary se queda en el departamento -contesto Alec arqueando una ceja y levantándose del cómodo sofá para recibir a su novio

-Boom -dijo cómicamente Simón ganándose un golpe de Jace

-Diría algo pero esta mi hermana involucrada en la conversación así que, diablos no. -sonrió Jonathan- Solo espero que te estés comportando Herondale o dejaré de ser tan generoso y de mentir por Clary cuando mamá esta en la ciudad.

Magnus lucia impecable con una traje de pantalón y chaleco color gris oscuro y una camisa bordo con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, su cabello con mechas rojas y sus ojos delineados como siempre.

-Amor mio -solo dijo Magnus abrazando fuerte a Alec quien le devolvió el abrazo y para sorpresa del moreno también le dio un tímido beso en los labios.

-Necesitaba verte -murmuro el ojiazul haciendo sonreír a su novio

-Buenas noches -saludo a todos pero reparando en que había alguien que nunca había visto y sin dejar ir a su ángel, se sentó en el sillón junto a los demás abrazándolo posesivamente - A ti no conozco, soy Magnus -sonrió- el novio de Alexander

-Es porque solo estoy de paso visitando a mi prima Aline, me llamo Sebastian

* * *

-21 de abril, 4.50 p.m-

Ni el sonido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose y Alec caminando por el living distrajo a Magnus de su concentración dibujando y coloreando en una gran libreta que traen las manos, la pequeña mesa circular esta llena de lapices de todos los colores que puedan existir.

-Esta hermoso -dijo el menor a sus espaldas rodeando el sofá y llamando esta vez la atención de su novio

-¡Corazón! no te oí llegar, me hubieras avisado e iba por ti a la universidad

-No hace falta Magnus, puedo tomar el metro -dejo el bolso y se sentó al lado del moreno el cual lo abrazo por la cintura y beso su pálida mejilla

-No importa igual me gusta ir por ti -le guiño un ojo y dejo el lápiz y la libreta sobre mesa antes de volver a abrazar al pelinegro -¿Que tal ha estado tu día corazón? luces cansado

-Lo estoy pero no físicamente -suspiro, descansando su mejilla en el hombro del mayor

-¿Que ha pasado?

-No es que algo haya pasado solo ha sido un día estresante por varias cuestiones

-¿No quieres hablar de ello? sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-... si lo se, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte igual -Sonrió y se separo de él poniendo nuevamente de pie - ¿preparo café?

-Por supuesto sabes que estas como en tu casa mi amor, no necesitas preguntarme nada

Alec sonrió y ambos caminaron hacia la cocina donde este preparo y encendió la cafetera, luego fue a la nevera y un frasco de crema batida le dio la idea de hacer a Magnus un café Vienés* Tomo los tazas de la alacena y la dejo en la isla donde Magnus estaba sentado en una banqueta

-Hay tarta de chocolate en la nevera si quieres corazón

-Oh... gracias -murmuro mientras iba por la cafetera y servia una taza de café negro para él y otra con azúcar y crema batida para Magnus

-Joder que eres lindo, casi te brillan los ojos cuando se trata de chocolate

-No es cierto -frunce el ceño pero sonríe cuando le deja la taza frente a él

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que amo que siempre me sorprendas preparando cafés que me encantan?

-Si, muchas veces.

-Pues lo vuelvo a decir, amo que sepas preparar mis cafés favoritos.

-Me gusta hacerlo y me alegro que te gusten

Magnus dio un sorbo a su café relamiendo la crema que quedo en su labio inferior luego mientras Alec cortaba una porción de su tarta favorita.

-Estas mas relajado ahora

-¿Eh?

Alec volvió a sentarse frente a Magnus y este poso su mano en su pálida mejilla, tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse como siempre que el moreno lo miraba fijamente.

-Cuando llegaste lucias cansado

-Lo estaba pero como dije era un cansancio mental no físico -tomo un sorbo de café antes de continuar -necesitaba un abrazo y una taza de café.

-Yo te abrazaré todo lo que quieras mi amor pero cuéntame que te tiene así ¿puedo saberlo verdad?

Alec suspiro disfrutando de la caricia y de la presencia reconfortante de su novio antes de comenzar a hablar

-¿Recuerdas el chico que viste hace un par de noches en el bar?

-mmnnn... ¿el primo de tu amiga?

-Si él, Jace y yo ya lo conocíamos... sobretodo yo

Magnus movió su taza dejándola del lado de Alec y se cambio de lugar sentándose a su lado

-Dime algo mi amor -tomo el rostro de su ojiazul entre sus manos- ¿ese chico es tu ex verdad?

La cara de sorpresa de Alec fue evidente y Magnus hizo una mueca dejando ir el rostro del menor y tomando su taza nuevamente

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Bueno... nunca hablas de él pero alguna que otra vez has dicho algunas cosas y además la otra noche el rubio estaba de pésimo humor y lo miraba con autentico odio, pensé que no se llevaba bien con él solamente pero tu te veías tan incomodo por momentos tesoro y ese chico... no dejaba de mirarte y eso me puso a mi de mal humor.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho no es algo que quería esconderte ni nada... es solo... no es alguien que esperaba volver a encontrar y menos aquí ... no sé ... es incomodo y no se como actuar y ... -Magnus lo cayó con el dedo indice en los labios

-Cálmate mi amor, parece que vas hiperventilar en cualquier momento -rió e hizo sonreír a Alec- Admito que saber quien es me pone celoso y mal humorado pero no estoy molesto contigo ni nada, confío en ti.

-Nunca supe que el tuviera parientes aquí es todo muy loco y nuestra relación fue antes que saliera del closet así que no me extraña que Aline no supiera nada, el se comporto esa noche como si fuéramos conocidos simplemente por el hecho de que fuimos al mismo colegio.

-¿Y eso es verdad?

-Si allí lo conocí. Para mi es mejor que el se haya presentado así frente a los demás pero no se que quiere, al margen de que esta aquí solo de paso visitando a Aline siento que hay algo más y no se que es. Me estresa que me este mirando pero no diga nada.

Magnus quien lo oía atentamente, dejo la taza ya vacía y lo abrazo, acariciando su cabello suavemente.

-No lo quiero ni cerca tuyo, eres mio y soy muy posesivo.

-Si no me lo dices no me entero -bromeo Alec dejándose mimar por el moreno

-¿Te atreves a reírte de mi Alexander? -rió Magnus- Ok... pero tu también eres celoso.

-No es cierto -hizo una mueca y el moreno rió

-Si lo eres, solo no quieres admitirlo

-Bueno, tal vez un poco pero yo tengo razones

-¿Y yo no?

-No, no soy alguien ni remotamente interesante al que voltearía a ver

-Alexander deja de menospreciarte, Eres hermoso, adorable y muy masculino

-Ya te he dicho que solo tu me vez así

-Y yo que mi opinión es la única que importa, soy tu novio.

-Lo eres -sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro - ¿crees que debería hablar con Sebastian?

-¿Hay algo que debas hablar con él?

-No realmente, pero me inquieta su presencia. Hoy se apareció en la universidad a buscar a Aline y lo invito a la cafetería a la que estábamos yendo con Maia y Helen, yo dije que me acabas de escribir para venir a tu casa y me fui.

-No te quiero cerca de él y lo digo muy en serio mi amor. -Acarició la pálida mejilla de su ángel apoyando su frente en la de él.

-Solo esta de paso, así que supongo que podré evitarlo hasta que se vaya.

-Muy bien, no se hable mas del asunto -con un beso y un abrazo a su tímido novio dio por finalizada la conversación y tomando las tazas las dejo en el fregadero.

-Que estabas dibujando cuando llegué, es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo y estaba sumamente bonito.

-Muchas gracias tesoro, es un vestido que le prometí a tu hermana

-¿A Izzy le prometiste un vestido? ¿por que?

-Si, su vestido de graduación y se lo debo, después de todo gracias a ella tuve la suerte de conseguir tu celular. Tu nunca me hubieras llamado corazón, admítelo.

-¡No es cierto! -se sonrojo y froto la nuca con la mano derecha- lo hubiera hecho... tal vez... en algún momento...

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos :D hoy fue un día de exs y desde ya les digo que seguirán apareciendo en uno que otro momento.

Vienés es un café preparado con espresso y crema batida

Nos vemos la próxima! besitos, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Justshuls: Sii son adorables ❤❤❤❤

AnaM1707: Algo pasara pero no necesariamente malo, incomodo y/o tedioso puede ser

* * *

Capítulo 10: Abril / parte IV

24 de abril, 5.30 p.m

-¿Que rayos pasa contigo Bane? ¿como permitiste que te fotografíen con esa perra?

Una muy indignada Isabelle le mostraba a Magnus una de las fotos tomadas en el desfile al que él había asistido. Magnus tomo el celular bajo la atenta de Izzy y suspiro cuando vio que foto era

-Créeme que me tomaron de sorpresa, tanto ella como el maldito fotógrafo que odie durante todo el evento.

-¿De todas las personas con las que podrían haberte fotografiado tenia que ser con Camile Belacourt?! que encima es tu ex, por Dios Magnus porque tu gusto para elegir pareja no es como tu excelente gusto para la moda

-¡Oye! ¿tu hermano es mi pareja y yo tengo malos gustos?

-Mi hermano es lo mejor que pudo pasarte en la jodida vida, él esta fuera de tus malos gustos del pasado.

-En ello te doy toda la razón

-Debes, debes.

-A todo esto, me extraña que hayas tardado tanto en regañarme cuando vi esa foto pensé que querrías matarme pero ha pasado una semana antes que la notes

-Bueno... eh estado estudiando para una materia especialmente difícil que sino aprobaba me vería en serios problemas y les dije a las chicas que no me dejaran revisar las redes sociales ni nada hasta que pasara el examen que fue ayer.

-Eso lo explica todo -rio Magnus mirando la hora

-¿Apurado por irte? -sonrió de la lado Izzy

-De hecho me atrapaste apunto de irme, quiero pasar a buscar a Alexander a Yale

-No te retengo mas entonces, solo dime ¿Alec esta bien? cuando supe lo de su ex me preocupe mucho por él.

-Ha estado incomodo y estresado porque el sujeto actúa como si fueran antiguos conocidos de colegio las veces que su amiga se aparece con él.

-Lo se, me contó algunas cosas Alec y otras Jace. Me imagino que se habrá ido a Los Ángeles ya.

-Eso espero, se supone que estaba de paso solamente -suspira- Nos vemos Izzy

-Hasta mañana y dile a Alec que recuerde que este fin de semana estaré en su departamento

-Ok

Magnus camino hasta la salida del instituto pero antes de salir fue interceptado nuevamente, esta vez por el director.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Tiene que ser hoy?

-Mañana si no puedes ahora esta bien.

-Mañana entonces, porque realmente tengo que irme ahora

Se despidieron y Magnus se apuro a subir a su auto e irse de allí.

20 minutos después estaba llegando a la universidad de Yale, se quito la corbata y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa además arremangarse las mangas hasta los codos antes de bajar.

Casualmente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada vio a Alec salir apurado

-¿Por que la prisa corazón?

-¿Eh?

Magnus había hablado algo fuerte haciendo que otras personas además de Alec lo miraran pero Magnus solo le prestaba atención a Alec que lucia sorprendido y luego sonriente.

-Solo quería llegar a mi departamento rápido a darme una ducha e ir a verte.

-¿Podrías haber ido directamente y bañado en mi casa sabes? -cuando Alec llego hasta él compartieron un beso y caminaron de la mano hasta el auto de Magnus

-¿Por que no me dijiste que vendrías por mi?

-Porque siempre que puedo lo hago, no sabía que debía avisarte -sonrió el moreno abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Hablamos mas temprano por eso lo digo -el menor se sentó en el asiento del copiloto como siempre y ajusto su cinturón de seguridad luego de dejar su bolso en el asiento de atrás.

-Nos escribimos dirás como siempre y tu te leías extraño, me quede preocupado -Tomo una barra de chocolate de su portafolios en el asiento trasero antes de sentarse en su asiento y ajustarse el cinturón también. -para ti- dijo entregándole la barra

-¿Para mi?

-Si mi vida, para ti. ¿A quien de nosotros dos le fascina el chocolate?

-A mi, gracias -sonrió- ¿Hay alguna razón para el regalo? ¿Y como que me leía extraño?

-¿Tengo que tener razones para hacerte regalos? y si extraño mnnn... seco o algo cortante.

-No pero Izzy siempre dice que cuando un hombre hace regalos porque si, algo malo hizo. No creo que se limite a la heterosexualidad eso.

-Tu hermana es única -una carcajada se dejo oír antes que siguieran hablando- es como la hermana que nunca tuve

-Estoy seguro que para ella eres como el hermano que le hubiera gustado tener -suspiro sonriendo- Lamento si me leí seco o cortante hoy... solo estoy estresado y de mal humor.

-Tonterías amor, tu eres el hermano que cualquiera de las compañeras de Izzy e incluyéndola querrían. Sexy, inteligente y gay.

El ojizul comenzó a reír por tal descripción haciendo reír a Magnus también

-Demonios a veces estas tan loco, pero me encantan tus ocurrencias -Tomo el chocolate luego y lo abrió partiendo un trozo y llevándoselo a la boca

-Y a mi me encantas tu - Magnus sonrió sin despegar la vista mientras que Alec se sonrojaba y miraba hacia la calle por la ventana del coche.

* * *

-30 de abril, 1.00 a.m-

-¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

Jace entró al departamento tras una noche de poker con sus amigos encontrando a Alec tirado en el sofá comiendo frituras y mirando TV

-No tengo sueño ni clases mañana. ¿Por que has vuelto tan temprano?

-Simón tuvo una reacción alérgica al maní ... -solo dijo y se dejo caer en el sofá quitandole el paquete de papas a su amigo- ¿Y Magnus?

-No estamos juntos las 24 horas del día ¿sabes? -suspiro y el rubio alzo una ceja

-No pero 15 al menos si -Alec rio negando y le quito el paquete nuevamente- ¿Paso algo?

-¿Por que debería pasar algo?

Y como si respondiera la pregunta de Jace, en la TV comienzo un programa de chismes hablando del desfile al que Magnus había asistido hacia poco mas de dos semanas

"Sin duda es una foto muy controversial, no solo porque Camile y Magnus tuvieron una muy mediática relación sino porque esta termino muy mal y ellos no volvieron a verse"

"Camile se ve muy sonriente y fresca pero Magnus parece haber sido sorprendido por las cámaras lo cual no es usual en él"

"Todos especulan sobre su reencuentro sin embargo el afirmo esa noche tener una muy estable relación con un joven universitario"

Alec cambio de canal a uno de deportes y luego dejo el control remoto del TV sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente a los sillones

-¿Algo que quieras decirme? -dijo Jace con la boca llena de doritos

-No -el ojiazul se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina

-¡Oh vamos! soy tu mejor amigo, dime algo porque obviamente pasa algo

-No pasa nada Jace, solo me pone incomodo que todo el mundo hable de mi o bueno de la relación que tengo con Magnus.

-¿Donde esta él a todo esto? -se paro y fue a la cocina también donde Alec preparaba palomitas y se servia coca cola.

-A esta hora ... miro el reloj en la pared- debe estar levantándose para tomar el vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos

-¿Esta fuera del país? ¿donde?

-París

-¿Haciendo?

-No se, su trabajo supongo.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No -tomo su vaso, las palomitas y volvió al living seguido por Jace quien también llevaba un vaso en la mano

-¿No te ha dicho a que iba?

-No he hablando con él e días -tomo el control del TV nuevamente entrando a Netflix

-Y estas molesto por ello

-No

-¿No?

-No, por que lo estaría...

-Dímelo tu

-¿Dime tu por que crees que estoy enojado por algo?

-Me estas contestando con monosílabos desde que llegue y yo se que eres hosco, reservado y tímido joder pero conmigo siempre puedes hablar y lo sabes

Alec suspiro y dejo de buscar una película que es lo que había estado haciendo mientras Jace lo interrogaba

-Se que puedo hablar contigo Jace, pero en serio no pasa nada, no he discutido con Magnus. Solo estoy estresado y de mal humor por muchas cosas y por nada al mismo tiempo no sé...

-Sebastian sigue en la ciudad -el pelinegro asintió- ¿Te ha molestado o algo?

-No, pero me mira todo el tiempo y actúa como si nada, esta con Aline siempre así que cada vez que nos vemos con ella, Maia y Helen, él esta ahí.

-¿Que rayos con él? -murmuro disgustado

-No lo sé y me molesta porque termino yéndome muy pronto y no quiero que ellas piensen que me pasa algo con alguna de ellas. Por suerte Magnus es una escusa muy buena para desaparecer en cuanto quiera.

-¿Lo ves? todos notamos que estas pegado a él casi todo el maldito día -rió y Alec negó mientra tomaba un puñado de palomitas

-No es cierto, si estamos mucho tiempo pero no siempre y no todos los días.

-Lo que tu digas amigo igualmente no es algo malo así que no veo el problema.

-Porque no hay ningún problema, ¿ahora podemos mirar una película en paz?

-Por supuesto

-Gracias

* * *

-3 de mayo-

(Magnus)

Había tenía tenido un día realmente pésimo y hacía días, si DÍAS que no veía a Alexander y sentía que me volvería loco en cualquier momento, apenas si me había mensajeado con él y habíamos hablado por teléfono pero moría por verlo.

Lo ultimo que hablamos por whatsapp era que él estaría la última hora buscando ciertos libros que necesitaba para una tarea en la biblioteca así que después de estacionar mi auto, entre en la universidad dirigiéndome hacia allí.

Para mi desgracia ciertamente la biblioteca esta repleta de gente, puede que fuera época de exámenes o no sé pero había gente yendo y viniendo por los pasillos y muchas de ellas me miraban pero la verdad es que como escasas veces en mi vida no tenía ganas de ser sociable ni agradable.

Encontré a mi ángel a mitad de uno de los pasillos de lo que me imagino es la sección de literatura, lleva muchos libros en las manos pero es quien lo acompaña que me pone de un peor humor del que ya estaba. Es su maldito ex, ¡que rayos hacía ese tipo aún en la ciudad! no se supone que cuando alguien dice estar de paso es que solo se quedará ese día o quizás dos o tres mas ¡pero no medio mes!

Respiro profundo y me abstengo de decir algo muy desagradable cuando llego a donde ambos están.

-¿Te ayudo con eso mi amor? -Mi Alexander volteo a verme y una aliviada sonrisa surgió de sus labios casi llevándose todo mi mal humor, casi.

-Magnus, no te preocupes puedo solo -Volvió a mirar a su ex con una seria mirada en su rostro- en otro momento hablaremos, hasta luego.

Me sonrió de nuevo y lo seguí para que registrara los libros que se llevaba y nos íbamos

-¿Estas enojado por algo? -pregunto después de dejar sus cosas en el asiento trasero y abrocharse el cinturón

-¿Por que lo dices? -tome firmemente el volante con ambas manos hasta que mis nudillos estaban blancos casi y me mordí el labio inferior.

-No me has dado un beso y eso es muy raro en ti, además estas rígido y te muerdes el labio muy fuerte.

Solté el volante de golpe cuando me di cuenta lo que acaba de decir, que grandisimo idiota era, estaba tan enfadado con el idiota de su ex que no le había dado un misero beso a mi precioso novio.

-Lo siento Alexander, el mal humor me pone idiota -deslice una mano a su mejilla uniendo nuestros labios en un largo y húmedo beso. su boca se entreabrió y no dude un seguido en enredar mi lengua a la suya. No lo deje ir hasta que el aire fue demasiado indispensable

-Te eche de menos, ¿sabes? Jace dice que estamos juntos todo el día y que al menos 15 de las 24 horas del día estoy contigo. No sé si sea tan así pero estar mas de 24 horas sin verte me pareció una tortura.

-Oh mi vida yo también te eche de menos, moría por verte. Juro que la próxima vez que tenga que viajar voy a secuestrarte y no me importará nada.

-hahaha no seas tonto -me sonrió aún sonrojado por el beso, yo volví a poner las manos al volante y encendí el auto - cuando comiencen mis vacaciones podre acompañarte donde quieras.

-Recordaré eso -le sonreí sin apartar la vista de la calle - Bueno ¿a donde quieres o debes ir? soy todo tuyo

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi departamento -Lo mire de lado y vi que volvía a sonrojarse- Pero dime algo, ¿por que estas de mal humor?

-Muchas cosas bombón, dime tú ¿que rayos hace tu ex aún aquí? ¿no estaba de paso solamente? ¿Y que es lo que hablaran luego?

-No lo sé cuando llegaste me acababa decir que tenia que hablar conmigo

-No te quiero cerca de él -fruncí el ceño molesto- y nada que pueda decir debería interesarte

-No lo hace, pero siento que debo escucharlo y quizás después se vaya.

-Eres mio y no me gusta que se te acerque siquiera, te mira demasiado y me pone de un terrible humor.

-Eres un celoso posesivo -rió- no tienes nada de que preocuparte, nada que vaya a decir cambiara nada, solo lo escucharé y punto.

-Mira quien lo dice -Sonreí nuevamente mirando hacia el frente pero en cuento el semáforo dio luz roja aproveche ese intervalo para robarle un beso - tu también eres un celoso aunque me encanta cuando eso sucede.

-Eres malo, ¿te gusta ponerme celoso?

-Hahahah no dije que me gusta ponerte celoso, sino que eres lindo cuando te pones celoso.

Estacione en el edificio de Alexander y subimos a su departamento.

-No lo soy, me pone incomodo y me siento estúpido.

-Te incomodas fácilmente corazón, aunque yo también me siento idiota en esas situación y de muy mal humor.

El departamento estaba vacío y mientras Alexander fue a su dormitorio a dejar su bolso y los libros yo entre a la cocina a preparar café, había comprado pasteles en una pastelería del centro antes de pasar por Yale.

-Voy a engordar si sigues comprándome comida -Arqueó una ceja pero me estaba sonriendo, como no amarlo si es jodidamente adorable- Estas preparando café genial, ¿vamos al living quieres?

-Nunca engordaras tesoro, el rubio y tú tienen un envidiable metabolismo, nunca vi a nadie comer tanto como él y no engordar un gramo -Le di su taza, tome la mía y los pasteles para ir al living.

Se dejo caer en el sofá ni bien dejo su taza en la mesa pequeña y yo hice mismo para luego abrazarlo fuerte... joder que había extrañado su presencia, su aroma, sus adorables sonrojos y como siempre fruncía el ceño pero sonreía en cuanto me miraba.

-Cuéntame como te fue en París, no me has dicho nada salvo la razón por la que saliste tan precipitadamente

-Oh ... fue una tortura, me recordó porque me tome un año sabático. La pobre muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente porque su rostro quedaría marcado y no podría dedicarse nunca mas al modelaje, era la modelo principal del desfile y tras el accidente todas se morían por ocupar su lugar -suspire, el mundo de la moda era frío y altamente competitivo- Y Raphael al borde de un ataque de nervios queriendo matar a las modelos y a mi cuando llegué

-¿Raphael? ¿El amigo tuyo que me falta conocer?

-Si, el mismo. Cuando me tome el año sabático deje básicamente a él a cargo de todo, es una de las pocas personas que puedo confiar plenamente.

-Entiendo, ¿Catarina y Ragnor también?

-Y tú -Como me encantaba cuando lo hacia sonrojar- cuéntame de ti ahora, ¿que has hecho en estos días? ... Oh pero antes te traje algo -Casi olvidaba el regalo que le había traído de París y solo por eso me levante del sofá y fui por mi portafolios que había quedado en la cocina. Tome el paquete y volví.

Mi precioso Alexander tomo la pequeña caja de raso rojo y moño dorado, notoriamente sorprendido y sin saber que decir. Es tan malditamente lindo.

-No debiste molestarte Magnus, muchas gracias.

-No ha sido una molestia te hubiera traído muchas mas cosas pero creo que no me las hubieras aceptado, no eres una persona que le interesen los regalos costosos y demasiado ya que me dejes vestirte a veces.

-Eso me hace sentir como un muñeco -murmuro abriendo la caja- que digas que "Te dejo vestirme"

-Serías un muñeco precioso

-Cállate -se ruborizo y yo bese su mejilla- no soy de collares o anillos como tu pero me encanta, muchas gracias

-Me recuerda a ciertos collares militares, me pareció apropiado para ti aunque el grabado es muy yo

-Definitivamente -rió- aunque ya soy tuyo, ¿hacía falta que lo pusieras en un collar?

-Si -solo dije y él rió de mis ocurrencias

-Muchas gracias Magnus, en serio -compartimos un tierno beso y él descanso su mejilla en mi pecho. ¿Es que puede ser mas tierno? me tienta, siempre me tienta...

-De nada cariño y ahora si cuéntame de ti

-Sabes que mi vida es rutinaria y aburrida, mas si tú no estas.

-En ese caso porque no salimos esta noche ¿tienes clases mañana temprano?

-No hasta el mediodía

-Estupendo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora :D como les dije creo antes, las imágenes, en este caso del collar por ej están en el link de mi perfil

Este capítulo podría haberse llamado Mayo pero tenia mas Abril que Mayo jajaja

besitos! bye 💋


	11. Chapter 11

Justshuls: Jajajaja creo que todas odian a Sebastian

Goshy: Muchas gracias! siempre dejas review muy lindos :D Y si a Alec le estresa de sobremanera porque muchas razones muy entendibles creo, sobre la confianza tienes razón aunque a veces a Alec sus propias inseguridades le juegan mala pasada cosa que a Magnus no le sucede per eso no quiere decir que no tenga miedos o dudas solo que es demasiado seguro en si mismo para dejarlos ver.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Mayo

-5 de mayo, 8.30 am-

Alec apago el despertador pero cuando se quiso levantar un par de morenos brazos se lo impedían sujetando su cintura.

-Magnus, tengo que levantarme -sonrió giro hacia su lado mirándolo

-Mnnnn... es muy temprano... -Se aferro al pálido muchacho quien reía

-Tengo clases y tu trabajo, vamos dejame levantarme así preparo el desayuno

-Yo prepararé el desayuno, tu puedes bañarte mientras

-Bañate tu, yo usaré el baño de Jace

Cuando de mala gana Magnus los dejo levantarse, Alec se desperezo estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y luego se inclino a besar al moreno

-Buenos días

-Buenos días amor mio -sonrió y su pálido novio se sonrojo para variar- ¿No podemos bañarnos juntos? digo... para no perder el tiempo

Alec se rió negando con la cabeza mientras su rubor se intensificaba y Magnus hacia un gracioso mohin

-Todo lo contrario solo tardaríamos el doble de tiempo y no tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-¿Por que eres tan responsable y puntual corazón?

-¿Por que tu eres tan fresco y despreocupado? -Sonrió y alzo una ceja provocando una sonrisa en los labios del moreno antes de irse del dormitorio

Camino al dormitorio de Jace abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado en la cama medio dormido aún

-Usaré tu baño -solo dijo

-Eh? ... ok -rasco su rubio cabello antes de bostezar y levantarse.

Alec entro al baño abrió el grifo del agua y salió un momento saliendo del dormitorio de Jace también yendo a la cocina donde encendió la cafetera y le dejo a Magnus ingredientes para hotcakes sobre la isla de la cocina. Regreso al dormitorio de Jace luego y entro al baño a ducharse.

Jace por su lado en ropa interior como estaba y después de haberse lavado los dientes camino a la cocina, tomó una taza de la alacena y se sirvió café. Se sentó en un banco alto en la isla de la cocina y miro las notificaciones de su celular mientras bebía café.

-Buenos días - dijo Magnus entrando a la cocina, vestía pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, su cabello sin colores pero peinado con gel y apenas un discreto delineado en los ojos

-Buenos días -lo miro por un momento antes de volver su mirada al celular- ¿vas a un funeral?

-Voy al colegio de tu novia que es mas o menos lo mismo -contesto tomando los ingredientes para los hotcakes junto a un bowl y un batidor para hacer la mezcla - Colegio mas estirado y elitista.

-¿Te regañaron por algo?

-Algo así - prendió la hornilla y puso una sartén sobre el fuego- al parecer a las madres del colegio no les gusta que hombre con mis "preferencias sexuales" de clases a sus niños

-Joder, ¿en serio? ¿que clase de retrasadas son?

Magnus solo se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba

-El director estaba sumamente incomodo pero como tal tiene que decírmelo porque las madres fueron directamente con la junta escolar.

Alec entro en ese momento y Magnus le sonrió.

-Prefiero que duermas en mi casa corazón -dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Alec vestía unos descoloridos jeans y una camiseta negra que ahora tenia un color confuso entre gris y negro - así evito que uses ropa como esa.

-¿Que tiene mi ropa? -arqueo una ceja y Magnus solo sonrió mientras apilaba los hotcakes en tres platos

-Que ya paso a mejor vida hermano, nadie creía de la familia que vienes con las fachas que siempre andas - Jace se puso se pie, dejo su taza en el fregadero y se fue con el celular en mano pero Magnus lo detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿No quieres hotcakes?

A lo que Jace volvió tomo un plato y volviendo a irse.

-¡Gracias brillitos! -grito desde el living

-¿Como me acaba de llamar? -el moreno frunció el ceño mientras Alec reía- Maldito rubio teñido -rió negando

-Desayunemos ya, que no tengo tiempo que perder -sonrió y Magnus también acercándose para besarlo y abrazarlo por el cuello entrelazando sus manos en la nuca.

-Creo que podemos perder un poco de tiempo, yo te llevo de todos modos.

-Puedo ir bus o metro, no te preocupes -apenas un roce de sus labios y sonrió

-Nada de eso, dije que yo te llevo. -otro beso y esta vez no tan corto

-Eres un terco -sonrió

* * *

-8 de mayo, 9.30 pm-

Clary entro a su alcoba del internado y se dejo cae en su cama donde su laptop estaba abierta y en video llamada con Jace

-Listo. Mi madre me llamo.

Jace quien estaba distraído mirando su celular primero no la escucho mas luego noto su presencia.

-No te preocupes mi amor, todo bien -sonrió y Clary lo observo curiosa

-¿Que tanto mirabas en tu celular?

-Nada, solo husmeaba el IG de tu hermano

-Nada, solo husmeaba el IG de tu hermano

-¿Debo ponerme celosa? -bromeó

-Para nada cielo -respondió muy seguro- él no es mi tipo

Clary rió un buen rato de ello, negando sobre las ocurrencias de su novio. Lo cierto era que Jace y Jonathan había terminado conociéndose recién cuando Jace entro a Yale, ambos estudian la misma carrera pero Jonathan es poco mayor.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pusiste celoso porque no sabías que era mi hermano? -rio- creíste que yo tenía pareja y no te lo había dicho.

-No estaba celoso -alza una ceja y Clary también mientras le sonreía- Ok ... tal vez un poco

-¿Solo un poco? no me hablaste en días -rio

-En mi defensa, nunca me dijiste como era tu hermano solo que se llamaba Jonathan como yo.

-Según él lo miraste muy mal y eras realmente antipático.

-Tiene su IG lleno de fotos contigo -frunció el ceño- además de distinto apellido

-Bueno eso si, no te había dicho en esa época que yo no uso el apellido de mi padre y él si.

-Además quien rayos le dice "My lady" a su hermana, tu hermano es un rarito. Me agrada y nos llevamos muy bien pero es un rarito con complejo de hermana.

-No seas malo, se que Jonathan es aprensivo y celoso pero nunca se mete en nuestra relación e incluso me ayuda con mamá a veces.

-Por eso me cae bien y porque puedo aliarme con él para tomarle el pelo a cualquiera -sonrió mientras sus ojos no se despegaban del celular buscando algo- aquí esta la maldita publicación

-Es de cuando él estuvo todas las vacaciones recorriendo Asia, fuimos a un acuario y comer cuando regreso y nos tomamos esas foto -sonrió recordando- ¿debo suponer que por eso revisas el IG de mi hermano?

-Es de cuando él estuvo todas las vacaciones recorriendo Asia, fuimos a un acuario y comer cuando regreso y nos tomamos esas foto -sonrió recordando- ¿debo suponer que por eso revisas el IG de mi hermano?

-Pues no es por sus selfies precisamente

-Eres un tonto -rió

-Pero soy un tonto al que amas -sonrió con suficiencia- ¿Para que llamó tu madre?

-Para saber como estaba y contarme que estará de vuelta pronto

-Espero no sea justo el fin de semana que puedes salir del instituto

-Aunque fuera así podríamos vernos igual

-Pero no podrías quedarte a dormir -hizo una mueca y frunció los labios- y ahora que gracias a tu profesor podemos quedarnos realmente solo en casa.

-Me parece increíble que Alec salga con el profesor Bane

-¿Por que?

-No lo sé, nunca me imagine que congeniaran tanto -sonrió- Alec es muy atractivo físicamente pero es tímido y reservado a diferencia del profesor Bane que es muy ... extrovertido por decirlo suavemente

-Tal vez por eso se llevan, quien sabe. Pero, puedo asegurar que congenian... demasiado, están casi todo el maldito día juntos.

-Será que Izzy tiene razón ... -sonrió con una expresión risueña

-¿En que?

-Es a veces celas a Alec por pasar tantas horas con Bane

-¡Que no soy celoso y menos de mi mejor amigo!

-Hahahahaha si tu lo dices

* * *

-9 de mayo, 7,30 pm-

Alec miro su reloj pensando en que estaría haciendo Magnus a esta hora, si bien podía escribirle para que lo pase a buscar en ese momento y no a las 9 como habían quedado, la realidad era que Alec odiaba tener que molestar a su novio con esas cosas y si bien Magnus insistía que no era molestia, el ojizul pensaba que perfectamente podía ir en metro o bus y no había razón para llamar a Magnus. Sabía que el moreno estaría en su departamento ya que se lo había dicho en la tarde por lo tanto aprovecharía que su ultima clase fue suspendida para pasar por una pastelería antes de ir a casa de Magnus, si bien el adicto al chocolate era él, a su novio también le facinaban los dulces y quería comprar algo para después de cenar.

Guardo los libros en su bolso y tras saludar a Maia con quien cursaba esa asignatura se retiro del salón, mas no alcanzo a dar dos pasos que alguien lo llamo por la espalda.

Sebastian caminaba apresurado hacía el como si hubiera estado corriendo y el albino muchacho solo lo miro llegar hasta él.

-Que bueno que te encuentro, pensé que ya te habrías ido a tu siguiente clase

-No tengo mas clases por hoy, me has encontrado justo cuando me estaba yendo. ¿Que quieres Sebastian?

Alec lo miraba tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que sentía de estar cerca suyo, no sabía como este sabía cuales eras sus horarios y donde estaban sus clases pero sin duda era algo perturbador y lo hacia sentirse perseguido.

-Te dije que quería hablar contigo ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, podemos hablar mientras caminamos.

Retomo su camino hacía la salida caminando por los pasillos hacia la escalera. Sebastian lo siguió

-¿Por no mejor tomamos un café y platicamos? puede ser incluso en la cafetería de aquí o donde quieras

-No creo que sea apropiado, lo que tengas que decir, dilo mientras camino de aquí hasta el metro.

Los periodistas lo fotografiaban a escondidas aún y lo menos que quería era salir en una revista con su ex creando rumores estúpidos. No, de ninguna jodida manera Alec quería que algo así sucediera.

-Pero... solo quiero hablar, en serio -Sebastian dejo escapar un suspiro mientras caminaban escaleras abajo

-Puedes hablar mientras caminamos y de hecho lo estamos haciendo ahora.

-... A que le temes Alexander

El ojizul frunció el ceño y se detuvo ni bien terminaron de bajar las escaleras mirando seriamente al parisino.

-Alec, llámame Alec. Y no le temo a nada, ¿que estupideces estas pensando?

-Aquella noche él te llamaba Alexander, creía que ya no te molestaba que te llamaran así

-Solo Magnus me llama Alexander y no quiero que nadie mas lo haga y si tienes algo que decirme dilo de una vez -Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a si Sebastian lo seguía o no mas un suspiro por parte de este le hizo notar que de hecho lo hacía

-Así que solo él ... -silencio por un par de segundos mas- Eh, solo quería decirte que no me aparecí esa noche apropósito, de hecho cuando llegue a esta ciudad no tenía idea de que vivías aquí

-Me lo pregunte en ese momento, aunque se hizo notorio que Aline no tenía idea de nada por lo que supuse era una desafortunada coincidencia. El mundo es un pañuelo como suele decir un amigo.

-¿Desafortunada? ... supongo que me lo merezco, fui un cobarde y desaparecí cuando mas me necesitabas.

-Que bueno que lo notes aunque ya no importa -volvió a mirar su reloj mas que nada por no saber que hacer mientras seguía caminando, estaban saliendo de la universidad ya.

-Si importa, necesitaba disculparme por lo cobarde que fui. De hecho fui a buscarte pero ya siquiera estabas en el país, fui a tu universidad allá y tus compañeros me dijeron que habías dejado porque te ibas a Estados Unidos.

-No necesitas disculparte, como dije ya no importa. No te guardo rencores ni nada, me hizo muy mal en ese momento pero lo supere.

-Se nota, me sorprendí cuando Aline me dijo que salías con Magnus Bane

-¿Por que Aline te dijo eso? ¿Hablaste con Aline sobre mi?

-No o bueno no como crees. Yo llegue a ciudad para visitar a mi prima antes de irme a Los Ángeles, me ofrecieron un papel en una serie que se emite actualmente

-Te felicito -solo dijo

-Gracias -sonrió- el tema es que cuando entre a la habitación de Aline en el campus ella tiene una pizarra llena de fotos y en varias estas tu así es como me di enteré que estabas aquí y en una estas con él y Aline me contó quienes eran todos.

-Yo esperando como un idiota y tu cambiando tan tranquilo

Jace se apareció de la nada, vestía un jean oscuro, una camisa a rayas en tonos de azul y verde. Jugaba con las llaves de su moto en la mano derecha.

-¿Eh?

-No me digas Eh , por lo visto te olvidaste que me acompañarías a la tienda de tatuajes

-Ah si, hoy tenias cita para ello -dijo Alec algo perdido

-Si hoy así que mueve tu trasero que llego tarde -lo arrastro del brazo dejando a Sebastian estático y sin decir nada -Adiós Verlac

-Adiós Sebastian

-Seguiremos hablando luego -contesto el parisino con una mueca de disgusto en los labios

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba la motocicleta de Jace, una reluciente Ducati

-Maldición Alec que rayos hacías con ese idiota, ¿de que estaban hablando?

-El que quería hablar conmigo, solo me limitaba a escucharlo.

-No tienes nada de que hablar con ese desgraciado -hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de continuar- ¿Donde te llevo? aunque supongo que a casa de brillitos

-No dijiste... -Alec lo miro confundido y Jace rió

-Eres lento -le dio una palmada en el hombro y se subió a la moto luego- obvio que mentí o bueno mas bien fue una verdad a medias pero como sea cuando te vi con él me acerque de inmediato para alejarte de ese mal nacido.

-... Gracias Jace -sonrió negando y tomo el casco que le ofrecía- y si voy al ático de Magnus pero antes tengo que pasar por otro lugar

-No hay problema

* * *

\- 8.45 pm-

Las puertas del ascensor del ático de Magnus se abrieron dejando pasar a Alec, haciendo voltear a Magnus quien se encontraba en el sofá con Ragnor y Catarina tomando una copa.

-Corazón, estaba por salir a buscarte cuando me llego tu mensaje -se paro y camino hasta el ojiazul envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo- ¿Saliste antes?

-De hecho si y Jace me trajo hasta aquí -beso suavemente los labios del moreno antes de notar la presencia de los demás - Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir nada

-Por supuesto que no Alec, buenas noches ¿como estas? -contesto Catarina amablemente

-Algo cansado pero bien ¿y tú?

-Igual

-Ponte cómodo mi vida, te vez algo estresado -le dio un beso no tan casto y le quito lo que llevaba en las manos - ¿que es esto?

-Traje pastel para después de cenar -sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y quitarse el calzado para cruzarse de piernas sobre este, estiro un brazo por sobre la cabeza mientras que con el otro apoyaba la mano en el codo -¿En serio no interrumpo nada? si Magnus me hubiera dicho que lo estaban visitando hubiera venido mas tarde o mañana.

-¿Y oír quejarse porque no viniste? No por favor, es un dramático.

Viendo la mueca que hacía Ragnor mientras bebía un trago de Bourbon y a Catarina sonreír, Alec sonrió también y hecho una mirada a la cocina de la Magnus salía con una taza en las manos

-Aquí tienes mi amor - dejo una taza de café en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

Alec descruzo las piernas y se sentó bien para tomar la taza

-Muchas gracias -le sonrió- necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína

-Así te veías -beso la mejilla del ojiazul y luego volvió a tomar su copa - ¿de que estábamos hablando? -pregunto a Catarina quien le sonreía

-De que tengo guardia a la una por lo que si no les molesta prefiero que nos quedemos aquí y pidamos pizza, comida china o lo que quieran pero nos quedemos aquí.

-Por mi estupendo -contesto Magnus pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novio quien sonrió mientras bebía café

-Me da igual, aunque si puedo irme a la medianoche mejor porque tengo que volver a New York.

-Pidan lo que quieran en ese caso -En cuanto Alec dejo la taza vacía en la mesita de vidrio, Magnus atrajo su cuerpo a él en un estrecho abrazo- ¿Tu que quieres cenar tesoro?

-Lo que sea, excepto pizza porque comí eso ayer.

-¿Comida china esta bien entonces o prefieren sushi? -Catarina dejo su copa y tomo el celular cuando todos asintieron- entonces encargaré ya mismo. ¿Alguien quiere Sake?

-No hace falte que compres Cat, tengo aquí de mi último viaje.

-Ok -se alejo hacia la cocina

-¿Cuando estuviste en Japón? -pregunto Alec

-A mediados de Enero fui una quincena, es un país sumamente interesante. ¿Has estado allí?

-No, solo he viajado por Europa y algo de Estados Unidos.

-Entonces definitivamente debo llevarte -llevo una mano a la mejilla del pelinegro acariciando su pálida piel -su cultura es fascinante, te encantará.

-Ustedes dos, no empecen a besuquearse que sigo aquí

-Tu si que sabes arruinar un momento amigo -le quiso tirar con el almohadón pero Alec no se lo permitió

-Tengan o mejor dicho ten la decencia ya que tu novio es bastante tímido, de esperar a estar solos antes de meterse mano.

-Eres un ordinario -se escucho la voz de Catarina volviendo de la cocina- y no hables de Alec como si no estuviera

-Gracias aunque no te preocupes -sonrió Alec algo apenado

-No hablo como si no estuviera, solo dije la verdad

-Mas bien no sabes cuando callarte la boca -rió Magnus

-Mira quien lo dice

-En eso tiene razón - Catarina se sentó donde estaba antes con una sonrisa en su rostro - Ya hice el pedido, avisa al conserje para que alguno baje a pagar cuando llegue.

-A veces no se de que lado están ustedes -comento con dramatismo cuando a regañadientes se levanto del sofá para ir por su celular

-Del propio, obviamente -contesto Ragnor y esta vez nadie pudo evitar que Magnus le lanzara con algo a su amigo

-¡Eres un salvaje! -gruño

-No es cierto, soy un amor -sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá acurrucándose con su precioso novio- ¿verdad mi vida?

-Cuando quieres sobre todo -Alec reía de toda la situación

-Es tu novio, que esperas que diga.

-Pero lo que dije es verdad -continuó Alec mientras Magnus mostraba una complacida sonrisa y acariciaba el oscuro cabello de su novio- Magnus es encantador y mas cuando quieres serlo porque es sumamente carismático.

-Y sexy cariño no olvidemos lo físico.

Alec rio nuevamente al igual que Catarina mientas Ragnor solo gruñía. La conversación derivo en muchas trivialidades hasta que el celular de Magnus sonó siendo el conserje que avisaba que el repartidor de comida estaba abajo

-Iré yo -solo dijo Ragnor poniéndose de pie, Catarina fue por el sake y los platos a la cocina dejando a Magnus y Alec solos por un momento

-¿Sucedió algo hoy mi amor?

Magnus había notado la tengo de su cuerpo cuando había llegado y había querido estar a solas con el para mimarlo como se merecía pero sabía que su Alexander no le permitiría siquiera pensar en él antes que en sus amigos. Esa carencia de autoestima o de considerarse demasiado importante para nadie era preocupante para el moreno.

-Luego te cuento cuando estemos solo ¿si?

Alec le sonrió y se abrazo aún mas al moreno besándolo con toda tranquilidad hasta que el aire se agoto y el sonido del ascensor anunció el regreso de Ragnor con la comida

* * *

Lamento la tardanza ;-; aún tengo problemas de internet (y con el celular solo puedo leer 😢😢) espero se solucionen entre esta y la próxima semana.

y no olviden revisar el link en mi perfil que están las imágenes que use para este capítulo ;)

Nos vemos la próxima, besitos 💋💋


	12. Chapter 12

Justshuls: Lo dices por el molesto de Sebastian? XD el será una piedra e el zapato de Alec por algún tiempo :"D ... Gracias por el review!

Goshy: Y el acoso no termina para el pobre Alec Sebastian no se rinde en querer hablar con el aún cuando ni el tiene claro porque quiere hablas

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Mayo / XII**

-12 de mayo, 12.10 a.m-

-No puedo creer que haya madres tan retrasadas como para haber reclamado algo así

Isabelle había y seguía estando indignadísima al enterarse de la queja que había recibido el profesor de parte de algunas madres muy conservadoras

-Podemos imaginarnos que madres fueron las que se quejaron -comento Clary mientras bebida su batido de fresa

-La madres conservadoras y retrogradas que hace unos meses querían cambiar el uniforme

-Mi madre y abuela estudiaron aquí, y ya desde la época de mi madre el uniforme había sido modernizado a lo que usamos ahora es tan estúpido que quisieran cambiarlo de nuevo.

"La falda es demasiado corta, es indecente para una señorita de tan prestigiosa institución"

Izzy imitó al aNguda voz de una de las madres que había encabezado la protesta que gracias a Dios había quedado en la nada pues el director había encontrado la queja innecesaria y sin importancia, el uniforme había sido así al menos hacía 40 años y no había razón para un cambio. Clary rió con ganas igual que Ema mientras comía un sándwich, estaban en la hora del almuerzo y solían sentarse juntan en una mesa de la cafetería escolar

-Como si el largo de la falda fuera a cambiar algo -comentó Emma- y la queja hacia la sexualidad del profesor Bane me parece una falta de respeto.

-Totalmente -se quejo Izzy- en que influye la sexualidad de mi sexy cuñado en su labor como profesor

-Te encanta decir que es tu cuñado -rió Clary

-¡Obvio! no todos los días tu hermano mayor empieza una relación con un sexy diseñador, además restregárselo en la cara a las putas de nuestro salón es mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito -bromeó haciendo reír a la pelirroja y la rubia nuevamente

-¿y quienes serían las putas?

la voz de Cecile se oyó a espaldas de Izzy y esta sin voltear siquiera le contesto

-No sé, dímelo tu -miraba sus uñas como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo

-Como sea, oí como te vanaglorias de ser la cuñada del profesor Bane y me pareció completamente ridículo como si la relación que tiene con tu hermano fuera seria

-La única ridícula aquí eres tu que no entiende nada -sonrió hizo levantándose de su silla- si prestaras un poco de atención a los artículos que lees en vez de babearte por sus fotos sabrías porque es ridículo lo que acabas de decir.

* * *

-15 de mayo, 6.20 p.m-

El cielo estaba negro y tomentoso aquella tarde en New Heaven, la lluvia caía copiosamente desde hacía mas de media hora y Magnus estaba escribiendo un mensaje a su novio cuando el sonido del ascensor se abrió un empapado Alexander apareció por el.

-Alexander, estaba escribiéndote -se acerco rápidamente al muchacho que no quería moverse de la entrada para no mojar el lujoso ático de su novio- creía que salías dentro de una hora, podrías haberme llamado y te habría ido a buscar.

-Pensé que llegaría antes que comenzara a llover y es mañana que salgo a las 7 -sonrió mientras Magnus le quitaba el bolso y tiraba él pero el ojiazul se resistía- voy a mojar todo ¿por que no me traes una toalla aquí?

-Nada de eso, te vas a bañar ya mismo, estas helado y vas a enfermarte

Alec sonrió tímidamente y suspirando se dejo arrastrar hasta el dormitorio de Magnus y al enorme baño de este, extrañamente aunque era bastante lujoso y con un enorme ventanal al lado de la tina, era todo de un sobrio tono gris y blanco que contrastaba bastante con los tonos intensos del dormitorio.

Magnus se acerco a la tina para llenarla pero Alec se lo impidió insistiendo que la ducha era mas que suficiente en ese momento y sin decir nada mas comenzó a desvestirse hasta que reparo que el moreno lo observaba con toda atención y una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? -Comenzaba a sonrojarse y se sentía desnudo por la mirada intensa del moreno a pesar de que se encontraba en ropa interior.

-¿No puedo? oh vamos mi amor, dormimos juntos, te he visto sin ropa cientos de veces.

-No desnudo aún.

-Eso es lo que crees.

El ojiazul se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas el moreno se acerco en tres largos pasos para darle un caliente beso sujetando su pálido rostro entre las morenas y enjoyadas manos del mayor.

-Me portaré bien y te dejare bañarte en paz -sonrió sin soltar el rostro de su precioso novio- voy a prepararte algo de comer o prefieres simplemente una taza de café?

-¿Puede ser ambas cosas? no comido en horas.

-Puede ser lo que tu quieras corazón -sonrió- ahora bañate de una vez que estas tomando frío

Luego de compartir otro beso aunque esta vez mucho mas casto y dulce, Magnus dejo a su novio en el baño y camino de vuelta a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer.

Alec se metió a la cabina acristalada de la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Después de lavarse el cabello y frotarse la piel con un jabón perfumado que Magnus amaba y siempre tenía por montones en aquel baño, dejo simplemente que el agua caliente corriera desde cuello a todo el cuerpo relajando los músculos y calentando su helada piel blanca.

Cerca de 40 minutos mas tarde salió y tomo una bata color verde que había en un perchero caminando descalzo y secándose el cabello con una toalla color bordo. Entro en el vestidor de Magnus y tomo lo primero que encontró en la sección donde su novio dejaba ropa para él, la cual tenia la impresión de ser cada vez mas conforme a pasaban los meses.

Se vistió con un jean oscuro con las rodillas rasgadas y una camiseta blanca con tres botones en el cuello. Tomo desodorante y colonia de otro estante además de medias del color del jean pero no se calzo nada y salió del vestidor para luego salir del dormitorio y caminar hacia la cocina.

-Huele rico -dijo ingresando a la cocina, se sentó en una banqueta alta de la isla de cocina mientras el moreno iba y venia cocinando.

-Espero te guste -le guiño un ojo y luego fue por platos y copas.

-Siempre me gusta lo que cocinas -sonrió- ¿te ayudo en algo?

-No corazón ya esta todo listo no te preocupes... y sobre lo que dijiste primero, me encanta cocinar para ti nunca había cocinado para nadie mas que mis amigos cercanos.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca mi amor, eres mi primer novio propiamente dicho -sirvió el plato de Alec, huevos benedictinos con salmón y lo dejo frente al muchacho para luego ir a la nevera -¿Quieres beber cerveza o coca cola?

-Cerveza esta bien -contesto tomando el tenedor - Con propiamente dicho te refieres a una relación seria ¿verdad?

-Me refiero a una relación de hecho -sonrió mientras dejaba una lata de cerveza un vaso de vidrio coloreado para el ojiazul y una copa de vino para él - por mas que la gente se refiere Camile como mi ex, tenia una "relación" muy abierta con ella a pesar que yo llegue a quererla mucho y los demás eran rollos de una noche o un par de semanas cuando mucho, ninguno siquiera conoció donde vivía.

-¿Yo también son el primero en eso? -abrió la lata y lleno el vaso para luego tomar un trago

-Eres el primero en muchas cosas cariño, ya te lo he dicho -extendió la mano sobre la isla y el pelinegro tomo su mano sonriendo ligeramente apenado -Soy dueño de una cadena hotelera y siempre tome habitaciones de allí para mis "citas" , mi ático es muy privado para mi y en Brooklyn tengo además mi atelier. Nadie mas que yo entra allí... pero a ti si te dejaría entrar.

-Me encantaría conocer tu casa en Brooklyn, es tu residencia fija ¿verdad?

-Así es y si me dejas secuestrarte la próxima semana con gusto te mostrate mi ático allí

-¿La semana que viene? ¿y para que me quieres secuestrar? -rió y Magnus soltó su mano rodeando la isla luego para estar detrás de su novio abrazándolo por el cuello y hombros

-La semana que viene quiero ir a un desfile en el que Will estará y no quiero ir solo así que si me dejas voy a secuestrarte

-Si es un secuestro no deberías preguntármelo -bromeo

-Lo sé, pero estoy tan de buenas que te daré a elegir ... -sonrió rozando el cuello y luego dejando un tierno beso en la pálida piel de su ángel, el cual inclino el rostro dándole mas espacio y levanto la mano para acariciar el oscuro cabello de Magnus

-Eso quiere decir que si no estuvieras de buenas ¿me obligarías? -llevo otro bocado de comida a su boca y cerro los ojos con gusto.

-Tal vez -bromeó esta vez el de ojos verdes-aunque nunca no estoy de buenas si estoy contigo por lo que dudo que alguna vez pase eso

-¿Eres un cursi sabes?

-No he dicho nada esta vez -rió- aunque así me quieres y lo sabes

-Todo el tiempo las estas diciendo y ya ni te das cuenta -giro su rostro y le dio fugaz beso en los labios - Estuvo deliciosa la comida, muchas gracias

-De nada mi vida ¿postre?

-¿Hay?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? -arqueo una ceja y se separo del joven para ir a la nevera- siempre tendré dulces y postres para mi goloso novio

-Eso suena muy mal -rió ruborizándose

El mayor soltó una carcajada mientras sacaba de la nevera la tarta favorita de su novio- ¡Alexander! ¿que perversión acabas de pensar?

-O vamos como si no lo hubieras dicho apropósito, eres como un ángel caído -jugaba con una servilleta de papel para no mirarlo a la cara- hermoso y diabólico.

-En ese caso tu eres mi ángel puro y precioso al que me encantaría ensuciar

* * *

-18 de mayo, 3.40 p.m-

(Magnus)

Era la ironía de mi vida que haría medio año atrás moría por tener tiempo libre y ahora mismo me aburría terriblemente y las horas a veces no pasaban mas, si bien conocer a Alexander una de las mejores cosas que me había pasado en mi jodida vida, no podía estar con el todo el tiempo por mucho que quisiera, el no solo estudiaba sino que tenía amigos y una vida que si, compartía conmigo pero me obligaba a mi mismo a veces a darle su espacio. No hace falta decir que me cuesta horrores hacer eso...

Pero como sea, hoy él vendría a mi ático después de clases y yo que había tenido que trabajar solo hasta las dos de la tarde no sabía que hacer hasta las 7 mas o menos que el llegaría.

Notan la falta de ciertos comestibles decidí ir al supermercado y como el día era por demás agradable camine las 5 calles que tenia hasta el negocio.

Caminar por la ciudad que sea siempre causa e mismo efecto, la gente de mira y no se si es porque me reconoce o si simplemente piensa que soy sexy o que mi estilo es fabuloso... probablemente eso ultimo. Mujeres sacándome fotos u otras mas atrevidas que se acercan a pedirme una foto o preguntarme si soy Magnus Bane y eso logra sorprenderme porque no soy una estrella de cine para que la gente me reconozca en todas partes.

-Señor Bane, tendría un minuto... ¿Por favor?

Voltee la mirada hacía una jovencita de estatura promedia y cabello ligeramente rojizo. Vestía bastante bien y olía a Channel. La miré arqueando una ceja y ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente antes que yo pudiera decir algo

\- Perdón, no lo estaba siguiendo y no soy una admiradora tampoco... solo lo vi entrar y pensé "Esta es mi oportunidad" ... o sea... quiero decir...

-Linda, respira y dime quien eres. No eres una admiradora ni una acosadora -me reí un poco sobre eso- entonces ¿quien eres?

-Soy Mercy Willows de Girly Teen Magazine, quería hacerle un par de preguntas si no es molestia -soltó de golpe y casi sin respirar- Lo he estado buscando desde que lo vi en el desfile a beneficencia de New York pero su asistente y su representante han sido tajantes en que no da entrevistas este año

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Willows y mi asistente le dijo muy bien, no doy entrevistas este año ya que es mi año sabático.

La jovencita se mordía el labio pero era obvio que no era un gesto coqueto sino de intenso nerviosismo, por su aspecto y la forma que hablaba debo suponer que es una novata en periodismo... no parecía ser mucho mayor que mi ángel, pobre niña si no se endurecía pronto y haya su carácter, el medio en el que se mueve la va a tragar viva. El mundo del espectáculo es feroz.

-Me agrada señorita Willows, ¿sabe que? déjeme terminar mis compras y le permitiré que me haga un par de preguntas de camino a mi ático.

-En serio?! ...quiero decir, muchas gracias señor Bane. Lo esperare afuera.

Termine las compras luego que la señorita se retiro, cuando me diría a pagar mi celular sonó

 **Hola, ¿Puedo ir antes a tu departamento? ¿Estas allí?**  
 **4.00 p.m**

Hola corazón ❤ estoy haciendo una compras pero estaré allí en un rato, ¿a que hora iras?

4.03 p.m

 **Acabo de salir de clases porque se cancelaron las ultimas horas pero antes acompañaré a Aline a hacer un recado y luego tomaré el metro**  
 **4.07 p.m**

Ok, nos vemos entonces ❤

4.10 p.m

 **Si. Te quiero. ❤**  
 **4:12 p.m**

Owww ❤ te adoro mi cielo ❤  
4.15 p.m

Guarde mi celular con una sonrisa idiota el rostro mientras avanzaba en la fila para pagar, por suerte no tuve que esperar demasiado y salí con una bolsa de comestibles alrededor de las 4.30 p.m La periodista como era obvio se me acerco ni bien puse un pie fuera del supermercado.

-Bueno señorita Willows pregunte pero le digo desde ya que piense muy bien que va a preguntar porque si es una pregunta muy personas no voy a contestarla

-Oh descuide, me interesa particularmente sobre algo dijo a la periodista en desfile a beneficencia

-Debí suponerlo, quieres saber sobre Alexander -sonreí- todos quien saber sobre mi novio y soy un hombre bastante celoso aunque el también así que no me preocupo -ella rio por lo que dije y yo continué hablando- pregunta entonces.

-Muchos especulan como se conocieron, el hecho que el es mucho menor que tu... entre otras cosas, que puedes contarme sobre ello.

-Todos se sorprenden de que haya dicho que tengo una relación muy seria, como el libertino y fiestero Magnus Bane ahora esta interesado en las relaciones de pareja -sonreí aunque quizás fue mas una mueca que una sonrisa- Pero la gente cambia o a veces simplemente no conoce a la persona indicada hasta que la conoce.

-Eso es muy cierto. ¿y donde se conocieron? él es un estudiante de Yale ¿verdad? eres patrocinador de la universidad, lo viste alguna vez que fuiste o ¿como fue?

-A decir verdad no había ido nunca a Yale hasta hace poco y no fue allí donde conocí a Alexander fue en una cafetería, estoy seguro que recuerdas que me fotografiaron con él en una cafetería.

-¿Entonces simplemente te acercaste a él o como?

-Así como haz dicho, me acerque y le di mi tarjeta. Alexander es sumamente tímido y reservado pero por suerte capte su atención -guiñe un ojo y ella se rió, no iba a contar la historia completa de como Izzy y el rubio se aliaron en contra de Alexander porque era algo muy personal para mi pero podía contarle algunos detalles - De hecho cuando me fotografiaron con él, fue nuestra primera cita. Después de ello comenzamos a vernos y escribirnos seguido.

-Suena muy tierno. ¿Puedo saber que planes tienes o si tienes planes para cuando tu año sabático termine? es decir, si bien tu residencia antes estaba en Brooklyn y ahora es New Heaven pero viajas todo el tiempo y tu novio esta en la universidad, me imagino que vive en el campus.

-Mi residencia aquí es temporal, luego volveré a Brooklyn y a mi trabajo pero aún es pronto para hablar de planes. Sobre Alexander de hecho te equivocas, si esta en la universidad pero no vive en ella.

-Eso es curioso...

-Lo sé y hasta aquí llegan las preguntas. Un gusto haberla conocido señorita Willows, espero verla en próximos desfiles -sonreí- Quizás pueda ser mi segunda periodista favorita si nunca se mete en mi vida privada o publica rumores escandaloso sobre mi.

Ella lucia incomoda pero por su expresión sabía a que me refería, me irritan la mayoría de los periodistas porque nunca dejan de publicar cuanta tontería oigan de mi sin siquiera verificar que fuera verdad. La llamada "prensa rosa" era la peor.

Me saludo educadamente y me pidió si podía sacarme una foto con ella a lo cual accedí.

Estaba ya a la vuelta del edificio donde vivo y cuando doble en la esquina puedo ver a mi precioso ojiazul llegando y a unas jovencitas interceptarlo, una de ellas tenia un celular en la mano por lo que obviamente querían sacarse una foto con él, o bien porque lo reconocieron como mi novio o bien porque simplemente él es hermoso. Como sea mi ángel lucia incomodo y yo soy malvado al pensar que se ve jodidamente lindo cuando se sonroja.

-Niñas, ¿Están acosando a mi novio? -dije cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Alexander volteo a verme y su expresión de alivio no tuvo precio

Las niñas chillaron al verme lo cualquier me hizo saber que era lo primero que pensé, habían reconocido a Alexander como mi novio.

-Lo siento, solo me emocione al verlo y arrastré a mi amiga para sacarnos una foto

Le sonreí a la niña que no debía tener mas de 15 años, deslice un brazo por los hombros de mi Alexander y le hice un gesto que me dejara tomar la foto.

Una vez con nos tomamos un par de fotos con ellas, se fueron contentas cuchicheando la suerte de habernos encontrado.

-Gracias -solo dijo mi niño hermoso

-Te veías incomodo pero adorable

-Eres malvado

-Lo sé corazón, lo sé -reí antes de acercarme a besar sus carnosos labios, lo tome casi por sorpresa pero atino separar apenas los labios y permitirme profundizar el beso antes soltarlo y tomar la bolsa que había dejado en la puerta del edificio. Salude al conserje y subimos por mi ascensor privado hasta mi ático.

-Llegaste hasta mas temprano de lo que pese que llegarías cuando me escribiste

-Helen llamó a Aline y ella dejo lo que tenía que hacer para otro día así que simplemente me tome el metro hasta aquí

-Entiendo -sonreí- ¿Debo decir que te siento aliviado de ello?

-Puedes decir lo que quieras y lo sabes -dejo su bolso en el sofá y me siguió a la cocina- ... Es solo que Sebastian aún no se va y aceptar algo con Aline es tener que verlo a él porque vive pegado a ella prácticamente.

-Cariño por que no le dices a Aline la verdad, ella es tu amiga lo entenderá.

-No quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa porque ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sea su primo y ella lo adora además

Suspire negando con la cabeza y lo abrace fuerte robandole un beso luego

-Mi vida eres la persona mas buena que he conocido, siempre pensando en los demás antes que ti mismo, ¿Es que alguna vez piensas en ti?

-Pensé en mi cuando acepte salir contigo -Se sonrojo y volteo la mirada sonriendo.

-Ohhh, me siento alagado -me acerque a su boca con el objetivo de besarlo pero un sonido me distrajo - ¿Que ese ruido?

Esta a escasos centímetros uno de otro casi pegados y él me miraba con su adorable carita sonrojada

-¿El ascensor...? -Dijo dudando

-Imposible, solo hay tres personas que tienen la llave de acceso aparte de mi y ...

las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando vi entrar a una persona a mi cocina que no era precisamente bienvenida siquiera a entrar a mi ático.

-¿Llego en un mal momento? ... cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hijo mio. ¿Podemos platicar un momento?

Alexander se veía confundido y estaba mas que consternado... ¿que diablos hacía mi padre aquí? y ¿como había entrado?

* * *

Y si esperaban que Magnus tuvieran una buena familia aquí, se equivocan :"D

Besitos y hasta la próxima 💋


	13. Chapter 13

**Goshy:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Y si Sebastian es como la piedra en el zapato y de hecho hay mas de una lectora que lo odia en mi historia XDDDD pero como siempre digo él no es malo, solo es un molesto idiota ^^uuu

 **Capítulo 13: Mayo/ III**

-18 de mayo, 7 p.m-

Magnus dejo escapar un hondo suspiro antes de caminar hacia la cocina, dejar los vasos utilizados y bajar por las escaleras que había allí ocultas tras una puerta que parecía parte de la pared. La sala de TV era un ambiente insonorizado, cómodo y alfombrado que era como un refugio para Magnus. Había grandes sofás color maíz, una alfombra color rojo, una mesa de café de madera y una gran pantalla de TV

Alec estaba tirado en el sofá mas grande comiendo pop corn y mirando The Tudors cuando Magnus se dejo caer en otro de los sillones

-Jonathan Rhys Meyers esta como quiere -solo dijo mirando hacia la pantalla.

Hubo como un minuto de silencio y entonces Alec asintió emitiendo un "aja" con la boca llena de pop corn. Se sentó de golpe luego y palmeo el lugar vacío, Magnus no dudo un segundo antes de sentarse y envolverlo en un apretado abrazo que le siguió un beso.

-¿Ya se fue tu padre? -pregunto Alec mientras se ponían cómodos en el sofá

-... Si, ya se fue -hubo un silencio no incomodo pero algo extraño hasta que el moreno continuó hablando- Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo y oírlo ...

-No te preocupes además no fue mal educado ni nada, solo... incomodo.

-Es su mayor habilidad -murmuro con sarcasmo- siempre es un caballero aún cuando esta diciendo las cosas mas crueles y desubicadas ...

 _\- alrededor de dos horas atrás-_

 _-Insisto, ¿como rayos entraste?_

 _-¿No es obvio? soy tu padre y el conserje me dejo entrar_

 _-Precisamente por eso no debió dejarte entrar, parece que tendré que aclararle ese punto._

 _-Oh vamos no seas tan arisco -Su sonrisa era falsa y sus ojos inquisidores sobre Alec- hace cuanto que no nos vemo años?_

 _-Cuando te casaste por... déjame pensar, ¿5ta vez? No me digas que ya expiro como las otras y buscas la 6ta o ya la encontraste y quieres jugar a la familia feliz como siempre._

 _-Eso es muy duro de tu parte, Vivian te quiere aunque tu la ignores._

 _-No ignoro a tu esposa, siento pena por ella. Después de todo ella te cree un buen tipo._

 _-Soy un bien tipo y mas que eso, pero bueno precisamente por ella es que vine aquí._

 _-Creo que yo mejor me voy así pueden hablar... - Alec trato de alejarse de Magnus pero este simplemente apretó el abrazo inmovilizándolo -Magnus, puedo volver mas tarde o..._

 _-Tú no te vas a ningún lado, no tengo nada que hablar con mi padre._

 _-Vivian esta muy contenta por ti Magnus, sabes que te admira sigue revistas que hablan de ti y me hablo de, de tu... chico ni bien los vio en las revistas._

 _-No le digas chico, tiene nombre. -Magnus estaba muy molesto pero cuando Alec trato por segunda vez de separarse lo dejo ir esta vez._

 _-Que costumbre tiene todo el mundo de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente -frunció el ceño para después mirar a Asmodeo seriamente - Gusto en conocerlo señor Bane, soy Alec Lightwood_

 _-Asmodeo Bane -otra gélida sonrisa y estrecho su mano- Mi esposa dice que eres muy bonito, le gusta la pareja que hacen._

 _-Gracias -dijo sin saber que mas decir._

 _-... aunque todos los rollos de Magnus han sido agradables a la vista -murmuro sin dejar de sonreír_

 _-No pienso permitir ... -Alec corto lo que Magnus fuera a decir haciendo un gesto con la mano y acercándose al moreno beso suavemente sus labios y apoyo su frente en la de él_

 _-Iré por algo de comer y bajaré a la sala de TV, ¿Te parece? cuando termines de hablar ve para allí._

 _-Seguro -el moreno sonrió y el ojiazul también antes de irse_

 _-Hora actual-_

-¿Entonces que quería?

-Jugar a la familia feliz y para variar uso chantaje emocional para convencerme -se llevo un puñado de pop corn a la boca mientras fruncía el ceño - Su esposa cumple 30 y hará una gran fiesta. Ella le pidió que me invite y como el sabe que voy a declinar cualquier invitación que signifique pasar tiempo con él no tuvo mejor idea que llamar a Vivian por skype.

-¿Tu madrastra es mas joven que tu?

-Si pero no la llames así, es raro.

-Es lo que es -sonrió mirándolo de soslayo

-Es Vivian, punto. O en todo caso la 5ta esposa de mi padre -se escucho una risita del ojiazul que hizo que Magnus dejara de fruncir el entrecejo y sonriera también por un momento- Todas las esposas de mi padre han sido mocosas, salvo mi madre pero eso es historia para otro día -suspiro

* * *

-22 de mayo, 10.30 a.m-

-... Y eso es todo por hoy, no olviden que habrá examen la próxima semana. Estudien con tiempo no quiero escucharlos decir que los tome por sorpresa -Magnus sonrió alzando una ceja mientras los observaba quejarse y reír a sus alumnos para luego ordenar sus cosas.

-Profesor Bane, ¿podemos preguntarle algo?

Magnus levanto la vista y vio a las tres jovencitas que solían ser la sombra de la niña que era prácticamente la nemesis de Izzy. Cecile. Cabe destacar que a pesar de Izzy llamarlas perras, el moreno había notado que eran buenas niñas pero con una carencia de autoestima importante para seguir a tan manipuladora jovencita como Cecile con tal de ser aceptadas en algún grupo.

-Por supuesto, pero desde ya le digo que si es alguna invitación o pregunta inapropiada ya saben la respuesta.

-Oh no nada de eso, solo tenemos curiosidad sobre algo y queríamos preguntarle si no le molesta.

-Las escucho entonces. -sonrió y se cruzo de brazos observándolas

-Bueno, tu siempre dices que somos niñas y... -empezó una de ellas.

-Porque lo son, la mayoría siquiera a cumplido 18 aún.

-¡Pero tu novio no es mucho mas grande que nosotras! -exclamo otra de ellas que luego se puso roja por haber gritado

-...Si eso -termino la que había hablado primero algo tentada de reír

-Debí suponer que querrían saber de él -rió- No se que sucede con todo el mundo que quieren saber sobre Alexander, yo se que él es maravilloso pero tan tímido y bajo perfil que no sé si se sentiría cómodo si supiera la cantidad de personas que me preguntan sobre mi relación con él. -Sonrió negando mientras las chicas sonreían entre apenadas y divertidas.

El moreno suspiro sonriendo y saco sus celular del bolsillo de su pantalón negro

-Alexander si bien si, no es mucho mas grande que ustedes es un hombre -Miraba la pantalla de su celular mientras hablaba

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Me refiero a que es un adulto -sonrió- Quizás si era un estudiante mio por muy bonito que me parezca no me hubiera acercado a él con la intenciones que me acerque cuando nos conocimos

Magnus admitía ante si mismo que no estaba siendo del todo sincero con sus alumnas ya que estaba mas que seguro que se hubiera fijado en su ahora novio tuviera la edad que tuviera pero definitivamente no es algo que le diría a estas jovencitas.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando el cambio de clase y las chicas salieron corriendo para no llegar tarde a su próxima clase

Magnus simplemente desbloqueo su celular y entro a whatsapp.

Hola tesoro ❤

10.45 a.m

 **Hola Magnus, ¿estas dando clases verdad?**

 **10.47 a.m**

Si y tú estas en clase ¿no es así?

10.48 a.m

 **Si, hasta el mediodía**

 **10.50 a.m**

¿No deberías tener clases de corrido hasta las 4?

10.51 a.m

 **¿Tienes mis horarios? y si pero no tendré la clase de entre las 12 y las 2**

 **10.52 a.m**

Te tengo a ti mi amor ❤

10.53 a.m

 **Eres un cursi.**

 **10.55 a.m**

 **Pero te quiero así**

 **10.55 am**

Ayyyy ❤_❤ me derrite cuando eres lindo por escrito, generalmente solo lo eres en persona ❤

10.56 a.m

 **...Ya callate**

 **10.58 a.m**

Hahahaha te pusiste rojo ¿verdad?

10.59 a.m

 **No!**

 **11.02 a.m**

* * *

-25 de mayo, 5.40 p.m-

-No tenemos nada mas de que hablar Sebastian, ya te disculpaste la otra vez y acepto tus disculpas.

Alec estaba realmente irritado, que Sebastian se le apareciera por las clases o como ahora mientras esperaba a Aline y Helen le ponía de muy mal humor, si no fuera que Jace estaba en clase en este momento podría buscarle con la escusa de haber quedado con él por lo que fuera pero no, tenía que esperar a las chicas y eso significaba no poder escapar de los monólogos de su ex sobre quien sabe que.

¿Por que no podría entender que no lo quería cerca? era algo que Alec no comprendía

-No se trata solo de eso.

-¿Entonces de que se trata Sebastian?

-De nosotros

-No hay nada entre nosotros -Si las chicas no llegaban pronto, Alec iba a terminar mandando al diablo a Sebastian y se iría. Su irritación iba en aumento a medida que el ojiverde seguía dando vuelta a una inexistente situación

-Tal vez no ahora, pero hubo y nunca termino.

-Si lo hizo y además esto debimos hablarlo hace un año cuando importaba, cuando era el momento.

-No es cierto, yo solo fui un cobarde, me fui y para cuando volví era tarde.

-Terminaste conmigo por teléfono ¿o no lo recuerdas?

-Solo discutimos esa vez, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-Por favor Sebastian, me dijiste "No puedo continuar con esto Alec, no puedo. Lo siento" ¿que debía pensar sobre eso?

-No lo sé pero no pensé que creyeras eso, ¿no pensaste tu que quería un tiempo tal vez? se que estuve muy mal pero tenia miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Tu tenías miedo?! Tu estabas demasiado cómodo dentro del closet y simplemente huiste. Fuí yo quien enfrento a sus padres, fui yo el que fue golpeado, fui yo el que fue echado. No me hables de miedo justamente tú.

-¿Te golpearon? ... ¿Quien? ¿Por que nunca lo supe?

Alec que ya a esta altura de la conversación/discusión estaba prácticamente furioso, volteo la mirada viendo a Helen y Aline acercarse con una mirada curiosa sobre ambos que Alec decidió ignorar.

-Hasta que llegan, ustedes me hacen esperar mas que Izzy -bromeó- Ok no, no tanto.

-¿De que estaban hablando? -fue la pregunta de Helen

-Nada -solo respondió Sebastian mirando su celular como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo - cosas de hombres

-Parecían estar discutiendo -Aline comentó esta vez mirando a uno y otro mas sin embargo Helen la interrumpió

-Creo que Alec esta a punto de ser secuestrado - Sonrió mirando al asiático caminar hacia ellos

Magnus caminaba hacia ellos hablando por el celular, vestía unos jeans oscuros y deslavados en los muslos, una camisa violeta atada en la cadera, una camiseta blanca mangas cortas con una estampa de la torre Eiffel, sus zapatos y cabello hacían juego con la camisa y como siempre llegaba mucha joyería en las manos, cuello y muñecas además de lentes de sol en esta ocasión.

Alec le sonrió a su novio y se acerco a darle un beso para sorpresa del moreno

-Cat, te llamo luego ¿si? besos. -corto la llamada y abrazo fuerte a su precioso ángel- ¿Sucede algo mi amor?

-Solo quiero irme ¿puede ser? -murmuro el ojiazul escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del moreno

-Magnus Bane, creo que empezaré a creer que eres de esos millonarios raritos que ponen chips de rastreo en los regalos a sus parejas -Maia apareció para unirse al grupo

-Nunca lo he hecho pero no es mala idea -rió ante la ocurrencia y Alec sonrió negando con la cabeza se giro para ver a su amiga de frente sin dejar de tener los brazos de Magnus rodeándolo en un estrecho abrazo.

-Alec luces cansado así que te dejaremos ser raptado por Bane -rió Aline, Helen y Maia asintieron- Pero en compensación queremos algo bonito de New York

-Denlo por hecho -el moreno rió y Alec asintió - Hasta luego señoritas

-Hasta mañana -El ojiazul sonrió a sus amigas y compañeras para luego mirar de soslayo por un momento a Sebastian que estaba algo alejado y pegado a sus celular escribiendo.

-Hasta mañana

-¡No se te olvide lo del viernes!

-¡Eso!

-No se preocupen no lo haré -Sonrió antes de tomar la mano de su novio y caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la salida

* * *

-6.10 p.m-

(Alec)

Magnus sabía que algo me pasaba, tal vez no nos conocíamos hacia demasiado tiempo pero si nos conocíamos mutuamente lo suficiente como saber cuando algo no estaba bien, lo curioso era que aun no preguntara nada ...

-Corazón, ¿Que es lo que no debes olvidar el viernes?

-¿Eh? ... Ah, es noche de películas y Jace decidió que sería en nuestro departamento

-¿Y te lo recuerdan por que?

-Jace dice que duermo mas en tu casa que en la nuestra.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que no es cierto mi amor -Sonrió sin desviar la mirada del trafico y yo sonreí también pero por la forma que me llamo, siempre usaba apodos muy cursis para conmigo.

-Es que tu departamento es cómodo y solo tu vives en él.

-Me alegra que te guste, espero que mi penthouse en Brooklyn te guste tanto o mas que el de aquí.

-¿Es importante para ti que sea así?

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mi, tesoro.

-...Eres un cursi -Miré hacia la ventana sabiendo que me estaba sonrojando y odiaba mi piel excesivamente blanca.

-Así me quieres -rió con su habitual arrogancia y apoyo una de sus manos en mi pierna, Yo sentía mi enrojecer mas y simplemente sonreí.

-Lo hago ... ¿A donde vamos?

-¿Donde quieres ir? soy todo tuyo -Me sonrió guiñándome un ojo los cual solo hacia que me sonroje de nuevo, odiaba ser tan vergonzoso a veces.

-Donde quieras estará bien -Sonreí- solo quería alejarme de Sebastian de una vez, me irrito de sobre manera.

-No quiero que hables con ese imbécil mi amor, ¿por que siempre que voy a buscarte te esta rondando, me pone de muy mal humor.

-A mi también -suspiré- ¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería de siempre?

-Por supuesto pero mejor compramos de pasada y vamos a un parque, preferiría platicar contigo si toda esa gente alrededor.

-Si quieres vamos a tu casa, esta bien.

Pero Magnus negó con la cabeza y me sonrió calidamente, realmente Magnus era un hombre de sonrisa fácil pero al conocerlo mejor podías darte cuenta que sonrisas eran sinceras y que sonrisas eran por educación o parte de su estrafalaria forma de ser.

-¿Vas a regañarme por lo de Sebastian? -sabía que se enojaría si lo mencionaba pero no me gustaba ocultarle cosas.

-No estoy molesto contigo mi amor, estoy enfadado con ese idiota que no te deja en paz y te irrita a ti también

-Me dijo muchas tonterías hoy e insistía con temas que ya son historia no entiendo que rayos con su vida.

-Ya olvídate de él corazón, no tiene importancia - estaciono el vehículo y se inclino sobre mi dejando descansar su frente contra la mía- voy por el café ¿me esperas aquí? -sonrió, me dio un beso y se alejo nuevamente para abrir la puerta y salir

-No, voy contigo y ya luego caminamos hasta el parque

-Ok tesoro.

Sonreímos y bajamos del auto caminando de la mano hacia cafetería

* * *

Es todo por ahora :D nos vemos la próxima! besitos 💋💋💋


	14. Chapter 14

**Goshy:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y si Magnus paso un mal rato con su padre que es un sujeto sumamente frivolo y Alec sigue enredado en la cuestión de su ex que le trae muchos dolores de cabeza pero lo bueno es que siempre ha sido sincero con Magnus y no le esconde nada, a la que si le esconde es a su amiga y eso le traerá problemas... o no XD lo veremos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Mayo/ IV**

-27 de mayo, 11.05 p.m -

-Ciertamente nunca se me ocurrió que el primo de Jace fuera modelo aunque ahora que lo pienso es una profesión que le queda.

Alec miraba las modelos ir y venir por la pasarela, ya el desfile estaba apunto de acabar puesto que el diseñador responsable de la colección acaba de salir y saludaba al publico rodeados de modelos, mujeres y hombres.

-¿Por lo dices corazón? -Magnus rodeo los hombros del ojiazul con su brazo y beso la mejilla de este- ¿Por egocentrismo o su atractivo?

-... ambos de hecho, recuerdo que cuando era adolescente mas de una vez le dieron a Jace tarjetas de agencias de modelos.

-¿Solo a él?

-La gente nunca me nota cuando estoy con él, Jace es... Jace. El brilla como el sol hasta de noche -rió-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio -alzo una ceja- si yo los encontrara en la calle me interesaría mas por ti, no digo que el rubio no sea atractivo pero tu eres miles de veces mas hermoso.

Alec negó sonriendo y sonrojándose, se pusieron de pie ya que el desfile había dado por finalizado y caminaron hacia el lobby

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi novio.

-Corazón eres muy carente de autoestima y nunca notas lo atractivo que eres.

-... Si tu lo dices

-Si lo digo y no solo yo.

Demasiada gente iba y venia por ese gran salón, invitados, gente del mundo de la moda, periodistas y fotógrafos que hacían sentir incomodo a Alec al pensar en las publicaciones de los próximos días en las cuales estaba seguro que mas de una saldrían ellos dos sin embargo, Magnus estaba tan acostumbrado a ese mundo que ignoraba completamente a todos y lo miraba como si fuera el único presente en el lugar

-¿Sucede algo mi amor? -Sonriendo ante el sonrojado rostro de su novio, Magnus cruzo los brazos tras el cuello de este y lo beso como lo haría si estuvieran solos en su ático o en el departamento de Alec.

Algo reticente pero rindiéndose al beso y todas las sensaciones que despertaba en él, separo brevemente sus labios permitiendo que el beso fuera mas allá de un casto beso y se aferro a la camisa de Magnus hasta que el aire se agoto y no tuvieron mas opción que separarse

-...Te amodio en este momento, y lo sabes

-hahaha necesitas relajarte un poco y olvidarte de los demás, solo concéntrate en mi así como yo solo me concentro en ti y el resto del mundo deja de existir.

-No puedo evitar pensar que saldremos en todas partes y me pone incomodo -descanso la frente en el hombro del moreno y este acarició el oscuro cabello del ojiazul

-Te acostumbraras a ellos aunque lamento que tengas que pasar por ello -suspiro

-No es tu culpa, te lo he dicho ya -levanto la mirada hacia Magnus quien le sonreía encantadoramente- ... tu eres maravilloso y no es raro que los fotógrafos te acosen.

-Y tu eres hermoso, te comería a besos y también lo he dicho ya

-Magnus...

El moreno rió ajeno a todo como siempre sin notar que una periodista que él bien conocía se les acercaba

-Encontrarte dos veces en el mismo mes este año es todo un milagro, Magnus Bane.

Alec quiso alejarse en cuanto la vio mas Magnus no lo dejo ir y paso el brazo por la cintura del pelinegro acercándolo todo lo posible a su cuerpo

-Querida tienes un sentido de la oportunidad tremendo -sonrió y noto que incomodo a la chica por un momento pero esta retomo la compostura de inmediato

-Lo siento si interrumpí algo, no los molestare por mucho tiempo

-No me molestas solo has sido inoportuna aunque mejor tu que otro paparazzi

-Me siento alagada -rió- y afortunada de encontrarte con tu pareja, la vez anterior hiciste una adorable declaración que hizo explotar las redes sociales -dirigió su mirada hacia Alec sin dejar de sonreír- Encantada de conocerte, la verdad moría por hablar contigo pero no quiero dejar de ser la favorita por acosarte con entrevistas -bromeo aunque Alec sabía que hablaba un poco en serio.

-Igualmente señorita ...

-Jane Miller -sonrió- ¿Puedo hacerte alguna pregunta si no te molesta?

-Seguro -solo dijo

-Por favor Jane, no incomodes a mi novio mas de lo que esta

-Magnus...

Alec le frunció el ceño y el moreno hizo un gracioso mohin que hizo reír a la periodista y ojiazul luego.

-No preguntas indebidas, lo prometo -sonrió la joven y enfoco su mirada en Alec- Puedo ver que eres un joven bastante sencillo así que dime, ¿como lidias con la fama de Magnus?

-Como puedo -contesto honestamente y recargándose en Magnus distraídamente- Me pone incomodo sentirme observado o ver fotos nuestras en revistas y paginas de internet pero es algo de lo que Magnus no tiene la culpa y no se puede evitar. Magnus es una persona maravillosa y valen la pena todas esas nimiedades.

* * *

-Misma hora, New heavens -

-OMG! ¡Clary ven a ver esto!

Izzy estaba acostada apoyándose en los codos mirando el twitter de una periodista y bloguera de moda que seguía hacia tiempo.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? -saliendo rápidamente del baño aún secándose el cabello, Clary se acerco a su amiga que miraba su laptop con mucha atención

-¡Mira este video! lo acaban de subir hace un par de minutos, es del desfile que fueron Magnus y Alec

Cuando le dio play, se pudo ver y oír a toda la gente que iba y venia por el amplio y el elegante salón, periodistas, modelos, invitados de la alta sociedad y demás.

-Es un video posterior al desfile supongo

-Si pero eso no es lo que quiero que mires, presta atención -sonriendo Izzy siguió observando- ¡ahí!

-Ohhhhhh, me imagino que Magnus eligió la ropa de Alec porque ambas sabemos que no es su punto fuerte -rió- ambos lucen geniales

-Apuesto lo que sea a que Magnus eligió su ropa -rió también- ¡tengo que re-twittear este vídeo! aunque Alec querrá que la tierra lo trague hahahaha

-Sale con una celebridad en algún momento tiene que acostumbrarse a que quiera o no siempre saldrá en todas partes, mas cuando es alguien tan fotogenico como Magnus

-Ciertamente...

Izzy volvió a mirar el video donde se podía apreciar a su hermano de pie en el elegante salón con Magnus a su espalda que lo abrazaba apretadamente por los hombros mientras platicaba con un hombre que bien podría ser unos de los modelos.

-¿Quien será el tipo que con el habla Magnus? -El video apenas era de un par de minutos e Izzy lo había visto media docena de veces si no era que mas

-Es el primo de Jace, me imagino que lo conoce a Magnus por los círculos en los que ambos se mueven.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo vi en el IG de Jace y tienen el mismo apellido así que le pregunte un día y me dijo que era su primo.

-Mas parece un Lighwood que un Herondale -rió- de hecho podría pasar como hermano mayor de Alec.

-Pero según me dijo Jace es sumamente egocéntrico y vanidoso...

-Igual que Jace, definitivamente son parientes -ambas rieron

* * *

-28 de mayo, 12.30 a.m-

-¿Estas seguro que prefieres que pida comida y nos quedemos en mi piso a ir a un restaurante? hay muchos lugares que podríamos ir.

Estaban llegando al edificio donde se encontraba el ático de Magnus en Brooklyn pasarían la noche allí y volverían a New Heavens por la mañana para que Alec pudiera asistir a sus clases. El ojiazul era demasiado responsable con sus estudios y no quería perder mas clases de las necesarias.

-Totalmente, he visto suficiente gente por hoy. Prefiero estar en tu casa, me siento mas cómodo estando contigo solamente.

Al bajar de la limo que Magnus rento para ese día, entraron al elegante edificio de la mano y al igual que en New Heavens el departamento del moreno estaba en el ultimo piso, solo que en esta ocasión el ascensor daba a un pasillo cuya única puerta era la entrada al piso.

-Huele a pino -murmuro Alec mientras Magnus encendía las luces y dejaba las llaves

-Pedí al servicio de limpieza que dejara todo impecable, no he venido aquí en meses.

-Tienes una maravillosa vista

-Ciertamente, aunque me extraña que lo admitas

Alec quien esta mirando el vidriado living que ofrecía una maravillosa vista nocturna de la ciudad volteo extrañado la vida hacia Magnus notando que lo estaba mirando a él y se sonrojo

-...Eres un idiota -sonrió- Siempre me tomas el pelo.

El asiático se acerco a su novio y deslizo los brazos por el cuello de este cruzando las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Me gustaría tomarte del pelo en una situación mucho mas... intima, como ... -no pudo terminar ya que el pelinegro le tapo la boca con su mano mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía

-No te atrevas a decir lo que ibas a decir.

-No iba a decir nada malo -sonrió- no me pone el bondage pero el sexo algo rudo si lo disfruto.

-Estabas por decir algo sumamente sexual y explicito, lo sé -rió

-Eres tan lindo cuando te comportas como un adolescente virgen, aunque me hace sentir algo pedofilo -bromeó

-El pudor nada tiene que ver con la virginidad y no hace mucho deje la adolescencia.

-No hace mucho que dejaste ambas pero eso no tiene importancia, eres demasiado pudoroso aún cuando estamos solos, que importa lo que diga si solo estamos tu y yo.

-Tu eres demasiado liberal, no hay limites ni filtros en tus palabras -sus manos bajaron para abrazar al moreno y sus labios se unieron en beso que si bien es mas bien dulce (valga la redundancia) Magnus empujaba despacio al pelinegro hacia el largo sofá que había allí.

Cuando las piernas de Alec chocaron con el sofá, cayo de espalda con Magnus encima pero ni así termino el beso que a estas alturas era pasional y demandante, tirando de la ropa el uno del otro para llegar a la piel.

-... Meow ...

Las manos de Alec se congelaron en el acto y rompió el beso con una expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Nada bombón, no te distraigas - Atrajo el rostro de Alec con una mano dispuesto a retomar el beso cuando se oyó nuevamente

\- ...Meow ...

-Eso definitivamente fue un maullido -Alec estaba desconcertado mientras que Magnus parecía disgustado -¿Lo escuchaste verdad? no estoy loco.

-No mi amor no lo estas -suspiro aún disgustado e incorporándose quedando a horcajadas de Alec quien se incorporo apenas apoyándose en sus codos, miró hacia donde su peludo amiguito trataba de tomar un juguete que le pertenecía

-Tienes un sentido de la oportunidad horrible Chairman Meow

\- ... Meow... meow...

-Si, si ya te lo doy -suspiro y de mala gana se levanto del sofá para tomar lo que su gato quería.

-¿Tienes un gato?... pero, ¿por que no te lo llevaste a New Heaven?

-El no quiso ir, es muy mezquino conmigo aún cuando lo salve de la calle -se cruzo de brazos ofendido y Alec rió por la cómica escena -adelante ríete de mi.

-Lo siento es que es muy gracioso -Magnus rió también y se inclino a besarlo nuevamente para luego tomar el pequeño gatito y caminar hacia la cocina

-¿Que quieres comer mi vida? olvide pedirla apenas entramos.

-Lo que sea, pide lo que quieras.

Alec lo siguió a la cocina la cual era tan amplia como la cocina que Magnus tenía en su otro penhouse, al parecer todas las residencias de Magnus eran lujosas como un hotel 5 estrellas aunque a diferencia de la casa los padres de Alec en Londres que también lo eran, los pisos de Magnus tenían cierta calidez que carecían en el hogar de la infancia de ojiazul.

Magnus dejo a su pequeño gatito en la suelo y fue la comida en una alacena, había en un rincón un plato metálico que decía "Chairman Meow" en colores y ni bien lo lleno el pequeño felino se dispuso a comer.

-¿Quien lo cuida si tú no vienes aquí?

-Le pago a alguien de confidencia para que lo haga corazón

-Le pagas a alguien para que cuide a tu gato porque él no quiso acompañarte...

-Si -solo contesto mientras pedía comida por teléfono

-... Eres tan único -rió

-Y tú eres maravilloso y te adoro.

Magnus le guiño un ojo y Alec se sonrojo desviando la mirada aunque no había dejado de sonreír en todo el momento, se acerco al pequeño felino cuando este dejo de comer

-Cuidado con él mi amor, es algo mañoso, Ragnor lo llama el pequeño demonio.

-Pero si es adorable - y para sorpresa o no de Magnus, su gato se restregó en Alec y dejo que este lo tomara en brazos.

-Definitivamente él sabe lo que es bueno -sonrió dejando su celular en la isla de la cocina- solo espero que no quiera robarme a mi precioso novio

-¿Vas a celarme de un gato?

-Tengo celos de quien sea que robe tu atención de mi

-Eres un tonto -rió mientras volvía a dejar el minino en suelo y este levanto la cola yéndose muy digno

-Pero soy tu tonto y además ambos somos unos celosos no lo niegues

-No lo he hecho -hizo un mohin mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo

-Joder que eres lindo.

* * *

Por alguna razón siempre me lo imagino a Chairman Meow como un gatito fluffy y anaranjado jajajaj

Siento que este capítulo me quedo raro y no se porque :/

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen y comentan la historia 😘😘😘 las adoro! y sobre todo a Goshy que siempre deja largos review en cada capitulo ❤

besitos 💋💋 y hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter 15

**Justshuls:** Chairman Meow es adorable y jodido jajajaj

 **Goshy:** Puede ser no sé, solo sentí que había quedado raro. Siempre pensamos mal todas jajajaja de hecho tengo lectoras en wattpad que siempre esperan alguna cochinada en esta historia aún cuando les dije que Destino es apta para todo publico (?

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Julio**

-1 de Junio, 12.00 a.m-

-Dejen de liarse ustedes dos y traigan las palomitas para que podamos comenzar la película

La voz de Jace irritaba profundamente a Magnus en ese momento quien alejo las manos del rostro de su precioso novio que ahora sonrojado y frunciendole el ceño a su mejor amigo

-No nos estamos liando Jace y llevaremos las palomitas cuando estén -dijo y señalo al microondas

-No claro y Magnus no metió su lengua hasta tu garganta.

-¡Deja de molestarlos y ven acá! -Maia le grita desde el living, se oye divertida y bromista- estas molesto porque perdiste la apuesta ¿verdad? pero no te desquites con el pobre Alec

-¿De que apuesta hablan? -Alec frunció el ceño

-¡Apostamos a que tendrían sexo en Brooklyn y yo gane! -volvió a gritar Maia

-¿No podrías quedarte callada? -se quejo Jace volviendo al living

-¿Porque rayos apuestan sobre mi vida sexual?! -Alec estaba sonrojado y molesto mas sin embargo Magnus parecía encontrarlo divertido

-Me alegro que mi vida sexual te reporte ganancias querida -bromeó el moreno ganándose una regañada de su novio mientras este sacaba las palomitas del microondas y una carcajada se oía desde la sala.

-Oh vamos Alec no trates de negarlo, ¡se notaba de lejos! ese día llegaste a la universidad radiante y jovial como una virgen después de su primera vez -rió Maía cuando Alec y Magnus volvieron a la sala

Estaban en el departamento de Jace y Alec para la noche de películas de siempre, Aline, Helen, Maia, Simón, Jonathan y Jace se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala, Mark no había podido ir e Izzy y Clary también estaban allí debido a que era su fin de semana fuera del colegio.

-No soy virgen desde los 19 Maia, no digas tonterías.

-Por alguna razón me lo imaginaba -rió- pero igualmente no se trataba de eso la apuesta

-Y de que... no, no, nonono no quiero saberlo -Magnus parecía encontrar toda la situación muy divertida y con una expresión risueña abrazo a su indignado novio y beso su mejilla mientras se acomodaban en un sofá - solo no hagas apuestas sobre mi -gruño

-No seas tan mojigato Alec -rió- de hecho me extraño saber que no había tenido sexo desde antes después de todo ninguno de los dos es virgen y según Jace, duermes mas en casa de Magnus que aquí.

-Por Dios chicos, no quiero saber esas cosas de mi hermano – A Izzy le encantaba tomarle el pelo Alec y era una enorme mentira el no querer saber nada porque Izzy era sumamente chismosa, especialmente en estas cuestiones.

-Cosas que pasan -solo dijo Magnus como si se detuviera a pensarlo y Alec seguía frunciendo el ceño mirando mal a Jonathan y a su mejor amigo.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual y mirar la maldita película?

Todos rieron del mal humor de Alec y de como se sonrojaba aún cuando estaba molesto

* * *

-3 de junio, 5.30 pm-

-Ok, a las 8 nos vemos -sonrió Aline mientras hablaba por teléfono con su novia- te amo.

La llamada se termino y Aline le escribió un mensaje a su primo, no lo veía desde el viernes que declino su invitación a la noche de películas.

(Nota: No se si lo explicado antes pero, -Sebas- es como ella tiene agendado a su primo por ende los mensajes esos son de Aline y los mensajes que dicen -Aline- son los Sebastian)

-Sebas-  
Hola? dime que no te has ido a los Ángeles sin despedirte.  
5.35 pm

-Aline-  
Hola, no como crees.  
5.40 pm

-Sebas-  
Es que no te veo desde el viernes ¿estas bien?  
5.43 pm

-Aline-  
Si prima, no te preocupes. Solo estuve algo ocupado, ¿Quien ir por un café conmigo? pasaré por el campus a buscarte  
5.46 pm

-Sebas-  
¡Si! aquí te espero  
5.50 pm

Aline dejo su celular en el escritorio, fue al baño y luego busco su bolso, tomo las llaves y el celular nuevamente y salió de su habitación.

Sebastian llegó veinte minutos después y fueron a una cafetería cercana.

-¿Y bien? ¿que te ha tenido tan ocupado? -pregunto Aline luego de que pidieran sus café

-La semana que viene ya tengo que ir a Los ángeles, así que tenía un par de cosas que hacer. Dentro de unos días no me tendrás merodeando a tu alrededor.

-Oh pero no me molesta, eres mi primo favoritos Sebastian. Me dio muchísimo gusto que pasaras a verme antes de llegar a Los ángeles.

-No podía dejar de visitarte, ¿cuando había sido la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-¿Navidad? ¿año nuevo? No, el cumpleaños de la abuela creo.

-Hace casi un año entonces.

-Demasiado tiempo... -el camarero dejo ambas tazas de café y se retiró- ya que estamos solos y hay tiempo para charlar, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace rato y no he tenido oportunidad.

-Si dime ¿Que pasa? ¿no he hecho nada malo o si? -bromeó-

-Oh vamos ya no tenemos 10 años -rió- pero ya me conoces así que seré directa, se sincero y dime ¿te gusta Alec? ¿te interesa de algún modo no amistoso?

Sebastian se puso mas pálido de lo que ya era y se quedo mudo por un par de segundos mientras su prima lo miraba seriamente.

-... ¿Por que me preguntas algo así?

-Oh vamos no me mientas, te he pescado varias veces mirándolo demasiado y un par incluso hablando. La ultima vez hasta parecían estar discutiendo y Alec parecía molesto. ¿Que le dijiste?

-No es lo que crees, he hablado con él porque nos conocemos ya te lo dije desde el principio

-Si lo sé fueron juntos al colegio y eso pero hay algo raro ahí, no sé porque pero lo siento. Dime la verdad, te adoro Sebastian y lo sabes pero voy a matarte si estas tratando meterte en medio de una pareja.

Sebastian se veía notablemente incomodo y avergonzado, se froto la nuca con la mano derecha y tomo un sorbo de su café antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Recuerdas cuando fuiste a Londres y yo me quede un par de días en casa de los tíos... que te confesé que soy gay

-Si lo recuerdo, te dije que ya lo sabía y que eras un idiota por no habérmelo dicho antes. ¿Que sucede con ello?

El pelinegro sonrió con las palabras de su prima y tomando nuevamente su café prosiguió con el relato

-Recuerdas entonces que te conté que tuve una relación sumamente linda con un chico de mi edad que tampoco había salido del closet.

-Si, te regañe muchísimo ese día porque fuiste un cobarde y le hiciste daño a ese buen chico sea quien s... -Aline se calló de golpe como uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas y dando sentido a la conversación- Oh maldición ... -sus ojos se abrieron enorme- No, ¡NO Sebastian por Dios! ¿Alec era ese chico?

\- ...

-Joder no esquives la mirada y contéstame.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? si ya te diste cuenta de todo... creo.

-Es que no puede ser Sebastian, ya de por si era malo cuando me lo contaste y te regañe mucho pero, ¿Alec?! el chico es mas bueno que el pan, es jodidamente adorable, no puedo creer...

-¿No me crees lo suficientemente atractivo o interesante para llamar su atención como su novio de ahora?

-No es eso, no seas idiota -suspira- solo... no sé ni tu pareces su tipo ni él el tuyo. Y ahora contéstame, ¿que rayos buscas con él?

-No lo sé -tomo lo que le quedaba de café y dejo la taza- creí que ya había pasado la pagina y que aprendería de mis errores pero lo vi y siento que no puedo seguir adelante.

-Pues debes, aprende de él que siguió con su vida y conoció a alguien que le hace realmente bien.

* * *

-7 de junio 2.40 pm-

(Magnus)

Hay ocasiones en la que odio los imprevistos, como en este momento que la lluvia comenzó de golpe y el agua arruina mis zapatos Luis Vuitton, ¡Pague mas de mil dolares por ellos!  
Y si bien solo me moje desde la puerta del instituto hasta mi auto fue todo un trecho y quede empapado. No pude pasar por la pastelería como quería para comprar el pastel favorito de Alexander aunque creo tener helado y galletas. Igualmente él tiene clases hasta las 4 hoy y luego vendrá a mi ático lo cual me ponía de buen humor a pesar de lamentarme por mis zapatos.

Deje mi auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y tome el ascensor a mi ático. Cuando ya casi estaba por llegar comencé a oír música y me extraño pues no recuerdo haber dejado nada encendido y nadie mas vive allí mas que yo. No creía que Catarina estuviera allí y hable con Tessa esta mañana por lo que ella tampoco podría ser, Will y ella ya están de vuelta en Londres puesto que no les gusta dejar a los niños demasiado.

Era música de piano definitivamente y hermosa por cierto. ¿Quizá mi ángel había vuelto a salir temprano y había venido sin avisarme?

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, efectivamente era mi ángel. Esta sentado en el banco del piano y tocaba una hermosa melodía que si no me equivocaba era "River flows in you" estaba encantado de que conociera pianistas asiáticos.

No había partituras sobre el piano, ¿la estaba tocando de memoria? él dijo que tocaba el piano y el violín pero nunca lo había escuchado hasta ahora.

Me senté a su lado y observe como sus manos se deslizaban por las teclas, tienes manos hermosas y largos dedos. Tiene manos de pianista, si su pasión no fuera la literatura perfectamente se podría dedicar a la música.

-Ya llegaste -había estado absorto en la música pero al parecer me noto y dejo de tocar- Siento haber entrado sin permiso pero tu casa me quedaba mas cerca cuando comenzó a llover y tu me diste una llave...

Antes que se enredaras con sus palabras como siempre, bese su sonrojada mejilla y le sonreí.

-Me encanta que estés aquí y me encanta que sientas la suficiente confianza para sentarte a tocar el piano. Se oía hermoso y fue una grata sorpresa reconocer la canción debo decir.

-Gracias, ¿Conoces a Yiruma? es un pianista que me gusta mucho.

-Si, puede que sea un inútil para la música pero se reconocer la buena música

Le guiñe un ojo y me levante del banco para ofrecerle algo de comer o beber

-¿Quieres un café corazón?

-Si pero yo lo haré, tu acabas de llegar y estas mojado -me lanzo una mirada de preocupación, al parecer recién nota que mi ropa esta mojada - ve a darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa vas a enfermarte

-Ok ya voy, no me regañes -sonreí- pero no te preocupes que ya no hace frío.

-Igual no te puedes quedar con la ropa mojada -comenzó a caminar para la cocina y yo lo seguí

-¿No quieres apreciar la vista? -bromeé y él se puso rojo, es tan lindo.

-Ya cállate y ve -sonrió apenado y me empujo a que me fuera, yo me di la vuelta y camine un par de pasos para luego volver y sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos, devorando su boca en un beso húmedo e intenso que hizo papilla mi cerebro y esperaba que el suyo también.

* * *

La canción que tocaba Alec River Flows in you es un pianista llamado "Yiruma"

Si recuerdan, en una parte yo puse que Alec toca el piano y lo escribí con la intención de hacer una escena sobre ello mas adelante solo que hasta ahora no había encontrado una canción que me gustara lo suficiente para ello, no quería algo muy clásico y pues encontré a este pianista y me encanto.

Me han preguntado si en esta historia Jonathan y Sebastian se parecen (lo cual se me hizo raro) y la respuesta es NO ya que son dos personas diferentes no se parecen en nada. Sebastian tiene cabello y ojos negros mientras que Jonathan es rubio y ojiverde, subiré imágenes al link en mi bio por si quieren verlos aunque creo de Jonathan ya he subido :D

Nos vemos! besitos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Goshy:** Si el tema de Sebastian de momento queda terminado y Alec por fin se libera de ese estress aunque otros problemas le esperan seguramente, su padre por ej.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: Junio / parte II**

-10 de junio, 7.00 a.m-

La alarma del celular sonaba ruidosamente y Alec aprovecho que Magnus no lo estaba abrazando como muchas veces lo hacia dormido para levantarse y darse un baño antes de despertarlo.

Fue al vestidor a tomar ropa interior y paso para el baño. Alrededor de 20 minutos después volvió al vestidor después de una agradable ducha caliente y se vistió con un par de jeans oscuros y una camisa negra la cual doblo las mangas hasta los codos.

Descalzo y sin peinar se acerco a la cama a despertar a Magnus

-Magnus -llamo moviéndolo suavemente- Magnus despierta que tenemos un vuelo que tomar.

-Mnnn...

-Magnus, fue tu idea viajar de mañana así que levántate.

-Mnnnnn -giro sobre si mismo tapándose la cara con el brazo- maldita la hora que creí buena idea viajar de mañana... -La cama se hundió levemente del lado izquierdo donde Alec acaba de sentarse, se inclino sobre Magnus besando su mejilla y haciendo sonreír al moreno- Joder, que rico hueles - estiro los brazos y entrelazo sus manos tras la nuca de su pálido novio quien dejo escapar una risita.

-Acabo de bañarme, vamos levántate que tardas una eternidad en bañarte y arreglarte

-Soy maravilloso tesoro, no practico. No puedo estar listo en 5 minutos como tú -El moreno enterró el rostro en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de ojiazul, lamiendo perezosamente el cuello luego.

-Magnus -Murmuro ruborizándose como de costumbre- No hagas eso y levántate -rió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie provocando un gemido de protesta en su novio -No vas a convencerme

-¿De que?

-De quedarme en la cama -sonrió

-Eso sería maravilloso -le robo un beso y lo dejo levantarse muy a su pesar, se estiro perezosamente y aparto las sabanas para ponerse de pie- ¿Que hora es?

-Las 7.40 a.m, voy a preparar el desayuno mientras te bañas

-Me parece estupendo cariño pero ¿por que nos levantamos tan temprano?

-Porque tardas mucho en arreglarte, ya te lo dije.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te adoro? -Lo arrastro a un apretado abrazo

-Todo el tiempo -sonrió abrazándolo también - Y también te adoro, se que no tengo con quien compararte porque no tengo mas ex que Sebastian pero igualmente nunca me había sentido mas cómodo y feliz que contigo.

-Owwww eres tan jodidamente lindo -el moreno estrujo a su sonrojado novio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- te comería a besos y mas.

-¿Que mas?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? -Una de las manos de Magnus se perdió bajo la camisa del ojiazul mientras que la otra ascendió hasta la mejilla

-Tengo la impresión de que dirás algo sumamente sexual -rió sintiendo su rostro casi arder nuevamente

-Supones bien por eso te lo pregunte mi amor

-Eres terrible

-Así que quieres -le robo otro beso antes de dejarlo ir y caminar hasta el vestidor

-¿Que quieres desayunar?

-Lo que tu quieras estará bien

* * *

-Dubai, 9.45 p.m-

-Cariño, Cariño, ¿donde estas? -Vivian Bane buscaba a su marido por todo el primer piso de su mansión en Dubai, estaban todos preparado para la fiesta que darían mañana por su cumpleaños y había dejado varias cuestiones a cargo de Asmodeo porque el era mas metódico y ordenado para esas cosas, ella era volátil e impaciente.

-Estoy en la oficina querida, ¿que sucede? - la joven pelirroja camino hasta la otra punta de ese piso prácticamente y entro a un oficina amplia y lujosa con antiguo mobiliario de roble, cortinas color borgoña cerradas en este momento pues era de noche.

-Cariño, ¿tu hiciste la lista de invitados verdad? ¿es esta? -le tendió un par de hojas llenas de nombres.

-Si, ¿que hay de malo en ellas? ¿olvide a alguien? dime quien es y haré lo posible para que esa persona este en tu fiesta mañana.

-Eres un amor D pero no se trata de eso, sino de alguien que probablemente no debió ser invitada -la joven esposa de Asmodeo Bane tenía una mueca casi de disgusto en su rostro y una mirada de algo como preocupación

-¿Quien? revise minuciosamente esa lista para invitar personas allegadas a ti.

-Se que Camile es mi amiga y nos llevamos maravillosamente aunque no nos vemos muy seguido pero también es la ex de Magnus y él estará aquí con su novio. No quiero que él piense que lo hice apropósito D realmente quiero que él me vea como alguien en quien puede confiar, he tratado de ser la mejor madrastra para él pero siquiera se queda en casa las escasas veces que nos visita.

-Lo siento querida, Camile ha sido tu amiga por años no pensé que fuera un problema -se levanto de su confortable asiento tras el escritorio y se rodeo este para estar al lado de ella- No puedes des invitarla ahora, además Magnus se la encuentra en pasarelas y eventos, es inevitable cuando ambos están en el mismo rubro.

-Lo sé pero quería que todo fuera perfecto, quiero causarle buena impresión a su novio también.

-Lo harás tesoro lo harás, no hay nadie a quien no le caigas bien.

-Tu lo dices porque eres mi marido -rió- Solo espero que Camile no se le ocurra acercarse a Magnus durante la fiesta, a veces puede ser tan mañosa.

* * *

-Aeropuerto de Dubai, 10.30 p.m-

-Por fin llegamos -el moreno estiro los brazos por sobre su cabeza y se puso de pie para salir del avión- No me gustan los vuelos de tantas horas, deberíamos viajar en mi avión.

-¿Tienes un avión? -el ojiazul caminaba detrás de él mientras salían del avión- Y no se de que te quejas si dormiste casi todo el viaje

-Si pero solo uso para viajar entre París, Roma o Londres y New york llevando colecciones completas para desfiles -sonrió mirándolo- Y aunque duerma son muchas horas y es incomodo.

-No se de que me sorprendo contigo, siempre eres tan extravagante -rió-

-Soy maravilloso corazón, tu mismo lo has dicho hace poco.

El pelinegro tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse como siempre mientras el moreno le guiñaba un ojo y tomaba de su mano para ir por su equipaje, el cual por cierto 3/4 de todo era de Magnus quien parecía que viajaba por un mes y no un fin de semana.

-Tengo hambre ¿te molesta si comemos antes de irnos al hotel?

-Por supuesto que no mi amor, ¿pero porque no comiste en el avión?

-No puedo comer cuando vuelo, me cae muy mal - hizo una mueca- ¿tu no tienes hambre?

-Comí algo pero si, me sentaría bien comer -ni bien tomaron el equipaje caminaron hacia la zona de cafeterías y restaurant del aeropuerto.

-... Vaya, parece que el destino se empeña en cruzar nuestros caminos.

Alec se giro a mirar hacia atrás mientras que Magnus se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz entre los ojos y suspiraba.

Detrás de ellos había una curvilínea rubia con un ceñido vestido color esmeralda, tenia unos altísimos tacones blancos haciendo juego con la cartera de diseñador que colgaba de su hombro, sus ojos llevaban un maquillaje ahumado y los labios color frambuesa.

Magnus quiso ignorarla y tiro levemente de la mano de Alec para seguir caminando.

-No piensas saludarme siquiera, los buenos modales siempre fueron lo tuyo Magnus o ahora que andas con niños ya ni saludas.

-No soy un niño -solo dijo Alec con una mirada seria en su apuesto rosto.

-Camile, ciertamente no es que haya perdido modales solo que no eres una persona grata para mi y no te permito que hables así de mi novio. Buenas noches.

Le pareció escuchar decir "Nos vemos" con una risita por parte de Camile pero conociéndola solo lo dijo para molestarles. A veces Magnus se preguntaba como rayos llego a salir con una arpía como Camile por muy linda que le haya parecido en su momento.

-Perdón -dijo el moreno mirando algo apenado a su precioso ojizul

-No es tu culpa Magnus, solo fue un desafortunado encuentro como sucedió en New Heaven con Sebastian.

-Lo sé pero me molesta que se metan contigo, no me importa lo que puedan decir de mi pero que diga algo de ti me pone muy de malas. No le dí un cachetazo solo porque jamas golpearía a una mujer.

-Olvídate de ella y vayamos a comer, mi estomago ruge.

Magnus rió cuando efectivamente oyó el sonido y se inclino a besar al menor antes de seguir caminando.

* * *

-11 de junio 8.30 p.m-

-¿Estas seguro que puedo ir sin corbata?

-Muy seguro, corazón -el moreno sonrió a su nervioso novio acomodando la solapas de saco negro que este estaba llevando -Se cuanto te incomoda la forma formal por eso elegí esta ropa para ti y te vez maravilloso.

Alec vestía una camiseta blanca bajo un saco color negro y pantalones de vestir haciendo juego, zapatos acharolados negros y un reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

Magnus por su parte vestía un traje color gris con finísimas lineas en un tono de gris mas oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata color rojizo. Sus zapatos hacían juego con el traje y llevaba como siempre muchos anillos en sus mano además uno de sus muchos relojes importados.

-Tu también luces muy bien y muy sobrio debo decir.

-¿Lo crees? ¿aún con el color que tiene mi cabello?

La risa de Alec se extendió por toda la habitación haciendo reír a Magnus también quien cruzo sus brazos tras la mueca del menor

-Ok, tu cabello nunca es sobrio a menos que estés dando clases pero tu traje si lo es.

-Pero es un magnifico traje de Dolce & Gabanna

-Te vez impresionante, eso sin duda alguna -beso a su moreno novio y enterró sus rostro en el cuello de este- ¿Hasta que hora nos quedaremos?

-Créeme que yo tampoco estoy muy contento de ir corazón y odio tener que arrastrarte a ti también -Magnus podía sentir la respiración de Alec en el cuello así como sus manos sus caderas- Si podemos irnos antes de la medianoche mejor

-Genial, mañana quiero comprar algunos recuerdos para las chicas y para Jace también.

-Mañana haremos todo lo que quieras tesoro, ahora vamos que el auto ya nos esta esperando.

-¿rentaste otra limousine?

-No hizo falta, mi padre siempre manda a su chofer cuando vengo a estas fiestas.

Salieron de la suite del hotel y bajaron hasta la entrada donde efectivamente el chofer los estaba esperando.

-Por cierto, creí que tu padre vivía en París no en Dubai

-Vive en París en efecto pero tiene casas en un par de países.

-Entiendo -recargo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y este sonrió dejo sus mano en el muslo del ojiazul - Habrá muchísima gente me imagino

-Alrededor de 100 probablemente

Magnus dejo escapar una risita cuando su novio maldijo en susurro y tras 20 minutos de camino llevaron a la impresionante mansión Bane.

Estaba súper iluminada y lleno de automóviles lujoso que iban llegando a la celebración

El chofer lo dejo en la puerta donde el guardias reconocieron a Magnus y lo saludaron cortésmente dejándolo pasar

El recibidor era amplio y en tonos tierra, había dos escaleras alfombradas y al medio una arcada y todo un camino que conducía al jardín donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo. Era una hermosa noche y Vivian había querido hacer la fiesta en el jardín en torno a la piscina que estaba iluminada con pequeñas velas flotantes, había gente por doquier y mesas distribuidas por aquí y allá con aperitivos mientras que los mozos caminaban entre los invitados ofreciendo bebidas. Magnus tomo dos copas al pasar y le entrego una a Alec mientras caminaban de la mano buscando a Vivian.

-Magnus, que gusto verlos -Una elegante y bella mujer pelirroja se les acerco. Vivian.

La madrastra de Magnus aunque no la llamara así era una elegante mujer pelirroja con grandes ojos azules, su estatura es promedio y vestía un strapless rojo ceñido a su esbelta figura y una sandalias de tacón alto a combinación con el vestido. Las uñas con manicura francesa y el maquillaje consistía en ojos delineados de negro y labios rojos. Su piel era blanquisima, usaba una gargantilla de brillantes y en su mano ademas de la sortija de matrimonio llevaba un gran diamante engarzado a un anillo de oro.

-Buenas noches Vivian, luces maravillosa como siempre -Magnus sonrió a la mujer que estaba casada con su padre, tal vez no se llevara ni remotamente bien con este pero su esposa era una mujer agradable y dulce, al moreno le agradaba realmente- Te presento a mi novio Alexander Lightwood

-Alec -solo alcanzo a decir antes que la mujer se acercara y le diera un beso en cada mejilla provocando una leve incomodidad en el ojiazul, Magnus lo notó y paso el paso por la cintura pegándolo a él

-Encantada de conocerte Alec, estaba que moría por conocerte y por ver a Magnus, no nos vemos casi nunca y soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo -sonrió- mis amigas dicen que provocaré que mi esposo se ponga celoso de su propio hijo hahaha pero D no es celoso y además sabe que admiro profesionalmente a Magnus.

-Y porque es muy pagado de si mismo -murmuro Magnus y sonrió a su madrastra mientra esta seguía hablando

-¿Se quedaran hasta que la fiesta termine verdad?

-Nos podemos quedar hasta la medianoche ya que queremos levantarnos a una hora relativamente decente -rió- Le prometí a Alec que recorreríamos la ciudad antes de volver a los Estados Unidos.

-Sobretodo tu, que es bastante difícil despertarte -fue el comentario de Alec que hizo reír a Magnus nuevamente

-¿Viven juntos?

A la pregunta de Vivian, Alec solo atino a negar mientras se sonrojaba y Magnus seguía riendo

-No te reías Magnus, que vergüenza -comento Vivian mortificada- lo siento Alec te he puesto incomodo, es que mi marido me dijo que te mueves con una familiaridad en el piso de Magnus que solo lo supuse.

-No te preocupes -solo dijo y sonrió levemente

-No te robamos mas tiempo Vivian, seguro tienes otros invitados.

-No te preocupes y disfruten de la fiesta. Tal vez mañana podamos de desayunar o almorzar juntos ¿les parece? te mandaré un mensaje Magnus

-Claro, me parece estupendo.

* * *

-12 de junio, 10.30 a.m-

-ME TIENEN HARTO -Molesto con toda la porquería que los periodistas publicaban a diario, Magnus tiro su celular desde el sillón de terciopelo rojo en el que estaba sentado teniendo la suerte de que este cayera en la cama. Suspiro frotando ambas manos por su cara.

Alec sorprendido por el ruido salió del baño en bóxer y frotándose el cabello con una toalla

-¿Que sucede? ¿estas bien?

A toda respuesta Magnus se sonrió con ese encanto que a Alec lo volvía loco y extendió los brazos para que su ángel se acercase

-Precioso, ven acá -Cuando el ojiazul estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tiró de él sentándolo a horcajadas, enterrando la cabeza luego en el cuello de Alec.

-¿Es mucho pedir que me dejen un poco en paz mi amor? -Antes que Alec pudiera expresar su confusión Magnus prosiguió - No soy una estrella de rock, ni un actor o si quiera un maldito modelo... soy un diseñador y empresario y aún así los paparazzi no dejan de publicar cuanta tontería se le ocurra. Pensé que si me alejaba de mi trabajo por un tiempo dejarían de molestar pero no fue así.

-¿No deberías estar acostumbrado a ignorar las tonterías que otros dicen de ti? Que yo lo diga no es raro, mi autoestima apesta -Alec pudo escuchar una risita escapar de Magnus seguido de un tierno beso en el cuello- Pero de ti me preocupa, ¿Que viste?

-Fotos nuestras en el Aeropuerto en el maldito momento que apareció Camile y especulaciones de todo tipo, con frecuencia los odio y no solo por lo que dicen sino porque te hacen sentir incomodo a ti.

-No, bueno... eso no importa -El menor deslizo su mano por el sedoso cabello oscuro de sus novio

-Todo lo que te concierne es importante para mi - Aspiro el aroma fresco y limpio de Alec antes de levantar el rostro y apoyarlo contra la frente de este- Quiero que siempre seas feliz a mi lado no que tengas que preocuparte de haber sido fotografiado o acosado en cualquier momento

-Soy muy feliz contigo -Sonrió adorablemente mientras sentía su rostro arder- siempre.

-Te amo mucho ¿lo sabes?

-Por supuesto y yo a ti también -sus labios apenas se rozaron en una caricia suave e intima antes que Alec se levantara del regazo de Magnus.

-Me visto y bajamos a desayunar -sonrió- vístete también

Magnus estaba descalzo con un pantalón de pijama rojo de satén y una bata en el mismo tono con soles bordados en los puños y solapa.

-Si... pero déjame eligir tu ropa también

-Magnus -rió el pelinegro- Solo traje ropa que tu me has comprado ¿y aún así va a elegirla?

-Si -sonrió mientras se ponía de pie- Me encanta eligir tu ropa, déjame.

-Ok -suspiro aún sonriendo- haz lo que quieras

-Si pudiera hacer lo que quisiera mi amor, ahora estaríamos desnudos y en la cama o la ducha, puede que en ambos -guiño un ojo mientras Alec sentía su cara arder y reía

-Eres terrible

-Pero así me amas

-Lo hago -Se acerco al moreno abrazándolo por la espalda- ¿A que hora nos veremos con tu madrastra?

-Que no le digas así corazón, solo Vivian y a las 2 nos veremos con ella en su restaurant favorito.

-No entiendo esa manía tuya por ignorar lo evidente

-No ignoro nada -alzo una ceja mientras deslizaba una mano hacia la mejilla de su encantadora pareja.

-Si tu lo dices -rió- no perdamos mas tiempo y bajemos a desayunar.

Magnus se vistió con unos jeans con los muslos como desgastados y un brillo tornasol en esa zona, una camiseta sin manga que decía "gay pride" en plateado cursiva y una camisa de un intenso verde la cual llevaba desprendida. Zapatos haciendo juego, anillos y collares como siempre y mechas verdes en su cabello para completar el atuendo.

Y eligió para Alec una camiseta blanca con mangas hasta los codos y un jean oscuro con las rodilla ligeramente rotas, converse color jean, un rolex negro y el collar que él le había regalado.

Una vez listos y después de que Magnus lo jalara a sus brazos para sacar mas fotos, se había pasado publicando fotos en toda red social a la que el moreno estaba.

-Y luego te quejas del acoso mediático -comento Alec mientras tomaban el ascensor hacia el lobby del hotel

-Mis redes sociales son privadas -hizo un gracioso puchero el ojizul rió porque a veces Magnus era un adolescente caprichoso - No lo entiendes porque no las usas corazón

-Tengo Facebook e instagram y tu me tienes en ambos

-Te tengo, punto -le guiño un ojo haciendo reír sonrojado a su novio- y no las usas casi nunca a ninguna de las dos cuentas, salvo cuando te etiquetan en algo

-Nunca me gusto estar expuesto y así me siento cuando veo fotos mías en Internet

Magnus hizo una mueca y Alec se sintió mal por haber dicho eso pues sabía que su novio se sentía responsable de su incomodidad sobre los medios.

-No es tu culpa Magnus, solo nunca me he sentido fotogénico.

-Tonterías eres precioso y me pregunto si algún día me llamaras de otro modo que no sea por mi nombre, aunque no me quejo, mi nombre con tu voz suena casi orgásmico y no me refiero solamente a cuando tenemos sexo.

-¡Jesús! ¿tenias que decir eso en voz alta?

-¿Que tiene? -rió- Solo estamos tu y yo en el ascensor

La puertas se abrieron en cuanto llevaron a la planta baja y Magnus tiro de su ángel tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Desayunamos en el hotel o quieres que salgamos directamente a alguna cafetería?

-Me da igual, estar contigo es lo que me importa.

-Te pones tan dulce la mañana siguiente a hacer el amor, lo recordaré

-Oh por Dios ya cállate -casi gimió el pelinegro esquivando la miraba mientras se sonrojaba demasiado

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo dejamos hoy :D besitos! nos vemos la próxima.

No olviden checar el link en mi perfil para ver las imágenes


End file.
